Ace Combat: Ferner Donner
by zorin
Summary: Mobius 1 gilt als wohl der größte Pilot, den Usea je gesehen hat. Doch wer ist dieser Pilot wirklich? Dies ist seine Geschichte...
1. Prolog

Prolog

3. Juli 1999/8:50 Uhr

Mt. Sezna-Zentralarchiv

Es war ein schöner Tag. Ein sehr schöner sogar. Nichts auf Erden hätte davon gezeugt, dass dieser Tag als größte Katastrophe der letzten 10.000 Jahre in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Cedric O'Hare stand am Aussichtspunkt des Mt. Shezna-Teleskops, des wohl teuersten und leistungsfähigsten Teleskops, das es auf dieser Seite des Erdballs gab. Vielleicht lag es an Cedrics wissenschaftlicher Neugier, seinem Drang zum Entdecken oder aber an seiner Reiselust, vielleicht lag es auch nur an der wunderschönen Landschaft, jedenfalls fand er diesen Ort wunderschön. Der kalte Wind strich ihm durch die Haare und ließ ihn fröstelnd erzittern. Er nahm die Arme vor die Brust und hauchte seine Hände warm.

„Es ist kalt hier, komm rein, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod!" Cedric drehte sich um und lächelte warm.

„Kalt schon…aber schau dir nur diese Landschaft an!" Er streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf die Landschaft.

„Das ist fantastisch! So etwas hatte ich zu Hause in Osea nicht." Er lächelte zufrieden. Ja, es war richtig gewesen auszuwandern und hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Auch wenn er dafür eine Frau und einen kleinen Sohn hatte zurücklassen müssen. Aber war es so nicht besser gewesen? Er hatte sich so eingeengt gefühlt. Er, der junge, aufstrebende Wissenschaftler, der von der Fachwelt bereits als neues Genie gefeiert wurde. Doch in seiner Heimat, Osea, hatte niemand seine Qualitäten wirklich gewürdigt. Deshalb hatte er eines Nachts diesen zugegebenermaßen ziemlich radikalen Entschluss gefasst und war mit nichts weiter als einem Laptop, einer Tasche mit Wäsche und seinem Pass im Schlepptau zum Flughafen aufgebrochen. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er die Haustür geöffnet hatte und auf einmal sein kleiner Sohn aus seinem Zimmer getappt war.

„Papa?" hatte der sechs Jahre alte Junge ihn gefragt, seinen großen Teddy in einer Hand. Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt schon Jahre her. Der Kleine war sicherlich darüber hinweg. Es war besser so. Er hatte ihm und seiner Mutter genug Geld hinterlassen, damit sie sich in aller Ruhe ein neues Leben aufbauen konnten. Das war nun 5 Jahre her. Manchmal erwischte er sich doch dabei, wie er sich fragte, wie es seinem Sohn jetzt wohl ging. Er hatte nur einmal versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Doch er hatte den Brief nie abgeschickt und irgendwann in den Mülleimer geschmissen. Er lebte jetzt ein eigenes Leben und wollte nicht die Vergangenheit wieder beleben. Er sah zu der Frau, die im Türrahmen stand und eine dicke Felljacke trug. Ihre langen, lockigen, roten Haare, die grünen Augen und die blasse Haut…all das war makellos. Sie war nicht nur seine Arbeitskollegin, sie war auch seine Stütze und seine Liebhaberin. Doch mehr als von ihrem Körper war er von ihrem Geist fasziniert. Sie war wie er Wissenschaftlerin, Fachgebiet Thermik und Atmosphäre. Cedric winkte sie zu sich.

„Komm her, sieh dir das mit mir an." Nur sehr zögerlich setzte sich Janine Collard in Bewegung. Sie blieb jedoch ein paar Meter hinter Cedric stehen.

„Cedric…komm rein…wir müssen noch einiges an Arbeit erledigen." Cedric seufzte. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Na gut…aber du verpasst da was." Janine zuckte nur mit den Schultern als sie sich umdrehte und in das Gebäude verschwand.

„Was soll daran so toll sein. Morgen werden diese Berge auch noch da sein. Und wir auch." Als Cedric ihre folgte, hatten beide keine Ahnung, was sich für ein Drama hoch über ihren Köpfen abspielte. Ein Drama, das ihr Leben und das von mehr als acht Millionen weiteren Menschen besiegelte.

Hoch über den Atmosphärenschichten der Erde, irgendwo ziemlich genau zwischen Erde und Mond, rasten sie auf den Planeten zu. Sie waren zu viert. Eigentlich waren es Tausende von ihnen, aber letztendlich waren nur noch vier von ihnen übrig, die wirklich Schaden anrichten konnten. Gemeint waren damit die vier riesigen Trümmerstücke, die vom gewaltigen Asteroiden Ulysses94XF04 übrig waren, dem gewaltigen Brocken, der von Stonehenge, dem gewaltigen Raumgeschütz in Stücke geschossen worden war. Nach der vermeintlichen Vernichtung des Asteroiden war es sofort sehr still geworden um die Bedrohung, die seit Jahren das ganze Leben des Kontinents Usea bestimmt hatte. Der Mensch hatte einmal mehr seine Überlegenheit gegenüber der Natur bewiesen. So schien es zumindest. Schon vorher hatten Wissenschaftler aus Osea davor gewarnt, diesen riesigen Brocken einfach so in Stücke zu schießen. Doch das waren für die meisten Leute nur die Sorgen von Ignoranten gewesen. Oseas Forschung war schon immer zu sehr von moralischen Grundwerten beschnitten worden. Ein Grund, warum O'Hare damals ausgewandert war. Doch man hätte die Warnungen ernst nehmen sollen. Oseas Warnungen über Bruchstücke „unbekannter Art und Größe", wie es so schön geheißen hatte, waren ziemlich genau das, was auf die Erde zuraste. Teleskope in Osea, Verusa und Sotoa hatten sofort Warnungen losgeschickt. Es war von schwarzen Schemen die Rede, kaum auszumachen. Man hatte vier enorm große Schemen identifiziert, doch die Warnung ging im allgemeinen Jubel in Usea unter. Es dauerte nicht einmal einen Tag. Es war früher Vormittag als die Überreste des globalen Killers in die Atmosphäre eindrangen.

„Zurück aus der Kaffepause?" fragte Cliff, während die Asche von seiner Zigarette im Mundwinkel direkt auf seine Beine fiel. Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung wischte er die Asche weg, zuckte aber dann zurück.

„Ah, verdammt!" fluchte er und schüttelte die Hand. Janine grinste schief, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter stieg.

„Ich sag's ja: Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit." Cliff sah nicht einmal von seinen Monitoren weg, als er ihr antwortete.

„Sag bloß…ich werd' euch trotzdem alle überleben. Dich und Ced' eingeschlossen." Cedric lehnte sich über das Geländer und sah auf den Systemtechniker herunter. Cliff war für die gesamten IT-Geräte zuständig. Equipment im Wert von über 65 Millionen Credits, und all das in den Händen eines kettenrauchenden, arbeitswütigen und äußerst nervösen Mann mittleren Alters, der längere Haare als Janine hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied das sie nicht ganz so schön waren wie die von Janine. Eher genau das Gegenteil.

„Und, was hast du nun für uns?" fragte Cedric. Zweifelsohne war Janine nur gekommen, weil Cliff irgendetwas entdeckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es nichts, nur einige kleine Bruchstücke des Asteroiden, der gesprengt worden war. Cliff richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen unzähligen Monitoren.

„Ich hab' da was, das könnte dich interessieren. Richte mal das Teleskop auf Kartenraster F Strich zweiundzwanzig Strich sieben." Cedric seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll das, Cliff? Wahrscheinlich sind das die Bruchstücke von Ulysses94XF04. Irgendwohin muss das Zeug ja." Er sah Janine an, die seinen Blick nur erwiderte und dann mit den Schultern zuckte. Es war klar, was sie damit sagen wollte: Schau es dir zumindest an. Er atmete tief ein und nickte dann.

„Okay, sehen wir's uns an. Janine, wärst du so gütig?" fragte er. Die Frau nickte und ging zur elektronischen Steuereinrichtung am Fuße des riesigen Spiegelteleskops. Während Cedric sich auf den Weg zum Beobachtungssitz machte, öffnete sie das kuppelförmige Dach des Teleskops. Helles Tageslicht fiel ein und mit ihm die eisige Kälte des Hochgebirges.

„Beeil dich mit den Justierungen. Bei den Temperaturen gefriert uns sonst der Spiegel. Dann sehen wir für eine ganze Weile nur Eisblumen!" rief Cedric Janine zu, während er sich in den engen Sitz quetschte. Er merkte, wie die Kälte an seinen Wangen brannte. Ein Blick hinunter ließ erkennen, dass Cliff nur ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck irgendeiner Heavy-Metal-Band und eine Jeans trug. Wenn ihm die Kälte etwas ausmachte, ließ er sich es zumindest nicht anmerken. Auf einmal begann Leben in den gewaltigen Stahlkoloss zu kommen. Die hydraulischen Systeme fuhren hoch und begannen die gesamte Konstruktion zu schwenken.

„Achtung, ich richte jetzt das Gestell aus." Janine rief vorsichtshalber von unten eine Warnung. Dann ging das Teleskop auf Wanderschaft. Es drehte sich, bis es fast genau 90° nach oben ragte. Es stoppte und Cedric vergewisserte sich, dass er auf den Sektor ausgerichtet war, den Cliff genannt hatte. Die Koordinaten stimmten überein.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was so aufregend ist." Er wischte sich über das linke Auge und sah durch das Okular des Teleskops. Vor seinem Auge wurde es plötzlich Nacht. Sterne leuchteten auf, heller und größer als jemals mit dem bloßen Auge zu erkennen. Er erkannte einige auffällige Sternenkonstellationen, vertraute Muster zwischen dieser endlosen Schwärze, aber nichts, was ihm wirklich besonders vorkam.

„Hm…" murmelte er. „Und? Was siehst du?" fragte Janine von unten. Cedric nahm den Kopf zurück und rieb erneut sein Auge, eher er wieder durch das Okular sah.

„Wenig bis gar nichts. Da draußen ist absolut gar nichts. Nichts außer…oha, warte mal…" Er kniff das Auge zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Dann setzte er einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er nahm den Kopf zurück und sah auf Cliff hinunter.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass da jetzt eine Menge Zeug rumschwirrt. Und was war? Ich habe Recht. Du hast mich wegen einer Wolke aus Schutt gerufen!" rief er gereizt. Sofort ertönte Janines sorgenvolle Stimme.

„Ist das gefährlich?" fragte sie. Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist nur Schutt. Wenn der in die Atmosphäre eindringt, verglüht er komplett. Glaub mir, das ist nichts weiter." Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte erneut. Selbst wenn er jetzt wieder nach draußen gehen und die Berge betrachten würde…der Zauber des Moments war bereits dahin. Cliff sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das Radar hat etwas Großes angezeigt. Das tut es noch immer, aber die Daten sind nicht eindeutig." Cedric sah zu dem Techniker hinab.

„Nun, diese Wolke ist wahrscheinlich so groß wie das gesamte Gebirge hier. Kein Wunder, dass das Radar da austickt." Cliff schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub' ich nicht, Ced'. Das Ding kann sehr wohl zwischen kosmischen Wolken und Festkörpern unterscheiden. Vielleicht ist da ja noch irgendwo etwas." Cedric runzelte die Stirn als er die Worte von Cliff hörte.

„Du meinst, ein großer Rest? Ausgeschlossen. Der Asteroid war porös, so wie Sandstein. Das Geschoss von Stonehenge hat ihn in Stücke gesprengt, die die Größe von Golfbällen haben." Cliff schien nicht überzeugt.

„Aber die aus Osea meinen was anderes." Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder durch das Okular. Wenn er schon hier war, konnte er sich auch die Wolke betrachten.

„Die in Osea wissen einen Dreck. Deren Teleskope sind gegen das hier nur bessere Brenngläser. Als macht dir mal keine…" Auf einmal verstummte er. Er nahm den Kopf zurück und rieb sich das Auge. Das war unmöglich.

„Cedric?" ertönte Janines Stimme. In ihr schwang Sorge mit. Er blickte erneut durchs Okular. Nichts. Nichts außer der Wolke. War da nicht gerade eben eine Reflexion gewesen? Irgendetwas hatte sich im Licht reflektiert. Angestrengt blickte er durch das Okular.

„Cedric, was ist?" fragte Janine nun ernsthaft besorgt. Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern, während er weiter beobachtete.

„Nichts…es ist nichts, ich dachte gerade eben nur…" Wieder verstummte er. Da war es wieder. Eine Reflexion. Etwas war da draußen. Hinter der Wolke. Dieses Mal war er sicher. Er verstummte und strengte sich so stark an, wie es nur ging.

„Cedric? Was ist da oben los? Du machst mir angst!" rief Janine leicht panisch hoch. Doch er hörte nicht hin. Stattdessen war er viel zu sehr auf die Wolke konzentriert. Erneut leuchtete eine Reflexion auf. Doch dieses Mal war es ein ganzes Stück weit weg von der Ersten.

„Da scheinen sich einige größere Brocken in der Wolke zu verstecken!" rief er nach unten. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm…die könnten durchaus einigen Schaden anrichten, wenn sie an den richtigen Stellen einschlagen. Wir sollten eine Warnung an die Universität schicken, die wird dann…" Dann verstummte er. Dieses Mal blieb er eine ganze Weile stumm. Janine war unten schon am Rande einer Panikattacke.

„Oh…mein…Gott…" flüsterte Cedric mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ulysses94XF04 war kein Asteroid wie jeder andere gewesen. Wobei diese Aussage bereits zeigt, wie wenig der Mensch doch über das All weiß. Kein Asteroid ist so wie der andere. Jeder hat irgendwo eine Besonderheit, die ihn besonders unberechenbar macht. Ulysses94XF04 machte da keine Ausnahme. Der gewaltige Brocken aus gefrorenem Eis, Staub und Dreck war nicht nur die poröse, löchrige Masse, die durchs Alle raste. Im Inneren transportierte er mehrere gewaltige Stücke aus einem Material, das eine wüste Mischung aus allen möglichen Legierungen war. Nickel, Kupfer, Eisen und Gold, aber auch andere, außerirdische Materialien wie das unglaublich harte Iridium und hoch strahlende Komponenten wie Plutonium. Diese Kerne waren so hart, dass sie den Aufschlag von Stonehenge überlebt hatten. Schlimmer noch, durch die Vernichtung des Asteroiden waren die Kerne freigelegt worden und rasten nun unaufhaltsam auf die Erde zu. Als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten, verbrannte der Dreck in Form von Kohlenwasserstoff auf ihrer Oberfläche und präsentierte eine raue, pockennarbige Oberfläche. Sie überstanden den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre fast ohne Masseverlust. Als sie in der Atmosphäre waren, waren die Schockwellen, die ihre Ankunft ankündigten, so gewaltig, dass man mit Fug und Recht behaupten konnte, dass an diesem Tag alle Scheiben auf der gesamten Welt zu Bruch gingen. Sogar in Cinigrad und Oured, den Hauptstädten von Yuktobania und Osea, bebte noch die Erde, als die vier gewaltigen Himmelskörper einschlugen. Die Kraft, die dabei freigesetzt wurde, war tausendmal stärker als die der sieben taktischen Nuklearsprengkörper, die Belka im Krieg fünf Jahre zuvor auf sein eigenes Territorium abgeworfen hatte. Alles, das in der näheren Umgebung gewesen war, hatte keine Chance gehabt. Jegliches Leben war augenblicklich verdampft worden. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks wurden mehr als 8 Millionen Leben ausgelöscht.

Cedric befreite sich mit aller Kraft aus dem Stuhl und sprang auf das Laufgitter. Die panischen Rufe von Janine und Cliff hörte er gar nicht mehr. Er rannte die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür auf. Mit schnellen, langen Schritten rannte er zur Aussichtsplattform und blickte in den Himmel.

„Herr, sein uns gnädig…" flüsterte er. Es schien, als würden zwei Sonnen am Himmel stehen. Doch während die eine ruhig und still wie immer am Himmelszelt hing, zog die andere einen Schweif aus brennenden Gasen und Plasma hinter sich her. Diese zweite Sonne zog in Richtung Osten. Sie würde wohl in der Nähe von North Point heruntergehen. Hinter ihm hörte er Janine.

„Grundgütiger!" Er drehte sich um. Kreidebleich starrte sie in den Himmel und zeigte auf das Bruchstück des Asteroiden.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise. Cedric antwortete trotzdem. „Das Innere von Ulysses94XF04. So wie es aussieht hat der Bastard einen harten Kern besessen. Und der stürzt jetzt direkt auf uns zu." Janine sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir müssen die Leute warnen!" Doch Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu spät. Selbst wenn, unsere Warnung würde sie nicht mehr schnell genug erreichen. Außerdem werden sie das Ding bereits selbst entdeckt haben…wir hatten keine echte Chance." Er ließ den Kopf sinken. Janine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie. Cedric sah dem gewaltigen Brocken hinterher. „Dieses Ding besteht wahrscheinlich aus puren Eisen. Oder ist sogar noch härter. Stonehenge hätte darauf ballern können, bis es schwarz wird…dieser Brocken hätte nur müde gelächelt und wäre weiter gerast." Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein infernalischer Knall ihn von den Füßen hob und schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken landen ließ. Schmerz zuckte auf und er fasste sich an den Schädel. Es schien, als würde sein Kopf jeden Augenblick platzen. Irgendetwas presste ihn nach unten und es war, als würden hundert Tonnen Druck auf seiner Brust lasten. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und sah nach Westen, von wo der Lärm gekommen war. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Es war noch ein Bruchstück. Und es raste direkt auf sie zu. Er sah zu Janine, die völlig desorientiert auf allen vieren herumkroch. Blut floss aus ihrer Nase, ihren Ohren und ihren Augen. Die Schockwelle hatte die Blutgefäße und das Trommelfell platzen lassen. Das Gleich galt für ihn. Er sah zu dem riesigen Feuerball, der auf sie zuraste. Weglaufen würde nichts bringen. Es war, als würde man vor einer Atombombe wegrennen. Hoffnungslos. Er fiel auf den Hintern und betrachtete stattdessen dieses gewaltige Ungetüm, das immer größer wurde. Das war nun also sein Ende. So hatte er es sich ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Erstaunlicherweise war er ganz ruhig, als es soweit war. Und sehr zu seiner Überraschung dachte er nur an seinen kleinen Sohn. Er fragte sich, was wohl aus dem Kleinen geworden war. Er würde es nie erfahren. In dem Moment schlug das Trümmerstück ein.


	2. Kapitel 1

Leichte Beute

19. September 2004/14:05 Uhr

Newfield Island

Operation Schirm

Sie waren zu sechst. Die Begleitflugzeuge nicht mitgezählt. Ihr Eindringen war weitgehend unbemerkt geblieben. So war es ihnen auch gelungen, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen, tief in das feindliche Gebiet einzudringen. Dabei war der Flug alles andere als ungefährlich gewesen. Die sechs Bomber befanden sich tief im Feindesland. Bisher waren sie auf keinen nennenswerten Widerstand gestoßen. Lediglich eine SAM-Abwehr hatte sie angelasert, war jedoch schnell von einem der Begleitjäger beschossen und vernichtet worden. Die Begleitjäger…das war sowieso eine Geschichte für sich. Der Geschwaderkommandant der Bomber hatte getobt, als er erfahren hatte, dass die Unterstützung nicht durch ein exzellent ausgebildetes Elite-Geschwader gestellt wurde. Stattdessen begleiteten sie sechs Grünschnäbel, gerade einmal aus der Flugschule. Sie flogen darüber hinaus auch noch veralteten MiG-21's. Das Oberkommando war sich anscheinend sehr sicher, dass der Feind am Boden lag. Warum sonst sollte man sechs alte Bomber und sechs noch ältere Jagdflugzeuge für den Todesstoß abkommandieren? Es war das Einzige, worum sich die Gedanken des Geschwaderkommandanten seit dem Beginn des Fluges drehten. Er hatte seiner Crew nichts davon gesagt. Die meisten waren wie er erfahrene Soldaten. Aber es waren schwierige Zeiten. Und es waren definitiv NICHT die Zeiten, die Entscheidungen des Oberkommandos in Frage zu stellen. Dieser Krieg war kurz davor ein Ende zu finden. Und für den alten, erfahrenen Offizier konnte dies nicht schnell genug geschehen. Aber war es trotzdem eine gute Sache? Sicher, er stand auf der Seite der Gewinner, was schon einmal einen dicken Bonus ausmachte. Er gehörte zu einer sehr hoch angesehenen Gruppe von Leuten in seinem Land. Sicher, Bomberpiloten waren gegenüber den heroischen und unglaublich heldenhaften Jet-Piloten in ihren Raketen betriebenen Schleudersitzen zwar nicht so hoch angesehen in der Bevölkerung, doch sie standen noch immer weit über den gewöhnlichen Soldaten, den Schlammhüpfern und Bodenkriechern. Der Todesstoß würde außerdem sicherlich gut bei seinen Vorgesetzten ankommen. Für sein Bombergeschwader würde das sicherlich eine enorme Aufwertung bedeuten. Aber was war mit ihm? Er war sich darüber nicht allzu sicher. Zuviel war im Verlauf dieses Krieges auf der Strecke geblieben. Sie hatten zu viele Kompromisse eingehen müssen, zu viele Menschen waren gestorben. Der Krieg war nicht so, wie ihn das Propaganda-Ministerium verkauft hatte. Er war nicht sauber und steril gewesen. Sie waren nicht wie die Helden in den Städten begrüßt worden, die sie „befreit" hatten. Sie waren als Aggressoren aufgetreten. Der gerechte Krieg hatte nie existiert. Aber spielte das jetzt noch eine Rolle? Erusea hatte gesiegt, die International State Allied Force, kurz ISAF, war geschlagen. North Point war ihr letzter Rückzugspunkt. Ihre Armeen waren geschlagen und zogen sich wild und unkoordiniert zurück. Doch selbst wenn sie es nach North Point schaffen würden, würden sie nur rauchende Krater vorfinden. Krater war das richtige Stichwort. Bald würden sie ein beeindruckendes Relikt einer kosmischen Katastrophe passieren. Es war außerdem der Punkt, an dem sie ihre Bombenabwürfe starten würden. Das erste Ziel auf ihrer Liste war der Luftwaffenstützpunkt Allenfort.

„Dies sind ihre Befehle und ihr Einsatzbefehl, gültig ab sofort. Feindliche Agenten zerstörten heute Morgen unser Frühwarnradar. Dies ermöglichte es mehreren Bear-Bombern in unseren Luftraum einzudringen. Wir erwarten in die Bomberformation in fünfzehn Minuten, ihr Ziel ist vermutlich ein Angriff auf den Luftwaffenstützpunkt Allenfort und danach auf verschiedene Ziele in North Point. Unsere Luftverteidigung ist momentan äußerst geschwächt, deshalb ist unser GHQ leichte Beute. Es ist von enormer Wichtigkeit, dass sie die Bomber zerstören und die Bedrohung neutralisieren, bevor sie Newfield Island passieren. Denken sie daran, sie sind unsere erste Verteidigungslinie für North Point und das Schicksal von ISAF liegt in ihren Händen…"

Johnson seufzte, als er die Worte des Captains des Flugzeugträgers St. Ark über Funk hörte. Er ging noch einmal die Checkliste durch, während die F-4 Phantom II auf dem Fahrstuhl hinaufgebracht wurde. Als der Fahrstuhl das Flugdeck des Trägers erreichte, rannten bereits die Mannschaften des Flugdecks hektisch umher. Gerade hatte eine F-4 das Topdeck verlassen und sich auf ihre gefährliche Reise gemacht. Eine weitere F-4 rollte gerade in Startposition. Doch für das Schauspiel hatte Johnson gerade keine Zeit. Einer der Flugdeckleute stellte sich direkt vor die Schnauze des schweren Jägers und gab dem Piloten das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Er musste vorsichtig mit dem Schub umgehen. Dieses Mal war es kein Simulator, in dem er saß. Dieses Mal saß er in einem Kampfjet, der bis obenhin mit Kerosin betankt und unten mit jeder Menge Sprengstoff beladen war. Und einem äußerst nervigen RIO.

„Hui…immer langsam, Grünschnabel!" rief Lieutenant Gash Ridley und warf einen bösen Blick nach vorne. Johnson knirschte mit den Zähnen, sagte aber nichts. Dieser Typ ging ihm mächtig auf die Nerven. Er und Ridley waren erst seit kurzer Zeit an Bord der St. Ark und hatten sich vom ersten Augenblick an nicht leiden können. Ridley stammte aus North Point. Er war sozusagen ein Einheimischer. Er war eingezogen worden, nachdem es an Soldaten gemangelt hatte. Für ihn war dieser Krieg nichts weiter als ein riesiges Ärgernis. Er hatte sich ständig darüber beschwert, dass das Militär ihn „gewaltsam" aus seinem Studium gerissen hatte. In einem halben Jahr hätte er seinen Doktor gemacht und in der Praxis seines Vaters mitgearbeitet, bis er sich selbstständig gemacht hätte. Vor dem Krieg wäre er gerne nach Farbanti gegangen. Doch nun war das unmöglich. Farbanti war die Hauptstadt des Feindes, den sie heute bekämpfen würden. Doch Ridleys ignorante Lebensweise war keineswegs der ausschlagende Grund für Johnsons Abneigung. Für Gash war der Krieg ein Ärgernis. Johnson hingegen hatte bereits alles verloren, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Sein zu Hause, seine Heimat, seine Familie und die Frau, die der geliebt hatte. Beim Gedanken an seinen Verlust blickte er auf das ausgeblichene Polaroid-Photo, das er zwischen seine Armaturen geklemmt hatte. Das Bild einer jungen, schönen Frau mit langen, rotblonden Haaren und blauen Augen lächelte ihn warm an.

„Rika…"

„RIKA!" brüllte Daniel panisch, als er die Tür zum Appartement seiner Freundin aufstieß. Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als er das Chaos sah, das in der kleinen Stadtwohnung herrschte. Es war ihm schon klar gewesen, als er das gesplitterte Holz gesehen hatte. Die Tür war mit Gewalt aufgebrochen worden. Als er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, lag vor ihm eine Spur der Verwüstung.

„Rika!" rief er, besann sich aber sofort eines Besseren. Was, wenn noch immer Soldaten in der Wohnung waren? Er hatte gesehen, wie diese Bastarde auf unschuldige Männer und Frauen geschossen hatten. Selbst Kinder waren nicht sicher gewesen. Horrormeldungen aus der ganzen Stadt zeugten davon, dass die Erusea es ernst meinten. Comberth Harbour war verloren. Und Daniel wusste es. Trotz der enormen Gefahr und entgegen des ausdrücklichen Wunsches seiner Mutter und seines Stiefvaters, war er noch einmal in die Stadt gegangen. Er würde nicht ohne Rika gehen.

„Komm mit uns!" hatte ihn seine Mutter angefleht, als sie sich unter Lebensgefahr zum kleinen Jachthafen durchgeschlagen hatten, wo sie an Bord des Bootes seines Stiefvaters gegangen waren.

„Ich kann nicht!" hatte er gesagt. „Ich muss wissen, ob es Rika gut geht!" Seine Mutter hatte ihn bekniet und angefleht, nicht zu gehen. Schließlich hatte Nicholas, sein Stiefvater, sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet.

„Sei unbesorgt. Daniel ist kein Kind mehr. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen." Er hatte ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen.

„Pass auf dich auf und sei vorsichtig. Wir werden so lange warten wie es geht." Daniel hatte entschlossen genickt und war sofort wieder in die Stadt gestürmt, aus der mittlerweile hohe Rauchsäulen stiegen. Unterwegs hatte er Szenen des Chaos und des Terrors mit angesehen. Als er das schwere Rumpeln von Ketten gehört hatte, war er sofort in Deckung gegangen. Was er mit ansehen musste, war einfach nur schrecklich. Erusische Streitkräfte trieben unbewaffnete Soldaten und Polizisten vor sich her und schossen sporadisch auf die Männer und Frauen. Wer zu langsam war oder dem Sadismus der Erusea ausgeliefert war, wurde ohne Gnade über den Haufen geschossen. Daniel war kein Soldat, er hätte nichts tun können. Dennoch hätte er am liebsten diese Bastarde allesamt in Stücke gerissen. Als das grausige Schauspiel vorüber gezogen war, hatte er sich aus der Mülltonne befreit und war in Richtung Rikas Wohnung gestolpert. Unterwegs hatte er noch anderen Soldaten ausweichen müssen. Bis er schließlich zum Maddison District gekommen war und vor dem Zentralbahnhof mit ansehen musste, wie Soldaten Leichen verbrannten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr entsetzt hatte…die Tatsache, dass die Erusea einfach so Leichen verbrannte oder, dass es solche Massen waren. Das konnten gar nicht so viele Soldaten sein. Ein Großteil der Soldaten war geflohen, als die zahlenmäßigen und technologisch überlegenen Erusea aufmarschiert waren. Nur wenige Soldaten hatten den Mut und Anstand gehabt, ihre Heimat zu verteidigen. Und die ISAF? Ja, wo war die ISAF, die so großartig gegen Erusea gekämpft hatte.

Nein, die ISAF traf keine Schuld. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits weit jenseits von Gut und Böse gewesen.

„JOHNSON, VERDAMMT!" schrie Ridley und streckte sich nach vorne um Daniel auf den Helm zu Hauen. Dieser reagierte wie immer so ruhig es ging, obwohl er Ridley am liebsten den Schädel von den Schultern gerissen hätte.

„Was ist nun schon wieder, Ridley?" fragte er stattdessen ruhig. Er wusste, dass das diesen dahergelaufenen Möchtegern-Doktor am schnellsten wütend machte.

„Dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir hier auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen?" Die F-4 war bereits in die endgültige Startposition gerollt. Das Fahrgestell wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck in die Führungsschiene eingerastet.

„Sämtliche Systeme Grün, alles auf Go." meldete ihnen der Deckoffizier. Johnson bestätigte und meldete ebenfalls alles grün. Ridley vervollständigte die Meldung.

„Verstanden, hier Flugkontrolle, alle Systeme Grün…Pilot, bereit zum Start! Auf mein Signal!" Daniel packte mit beiden Händen die Haltegriffe an der Kanzel. Ridley krallte sich ebenfalls fest. Jetzt ging es los.

„3…" Was aus Rika und Johnsons Familie geworden war? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste selbst kaum, wie er aus Comberth Harbour entkommen war. Das einzige, was er wusste, war das er einen Monat später in North Point angekommen war. Irgendwo außerhalb von Comberth war er an Bord einer Frachtmaschine mit geflogen.

„2…" Hatten es Nicholas und seine Mutter geschafft? Sein kleiner Bruder Shawn war ebenfalls an Bord des Schiffes gewesen. Sein älterer Bruder, David…er war wahrscheinlich tot. Der Soldat war in der Stadt geblieben. Er hatte seiner aufgelösten Mutter erklärt, dass es seine Pflicht war für seine Stadt zu kämpfen. Er hatte Daniel die Sicherheit der Familie anvertraut. Zweifelsohne weil er Nicholas nicht leiden konnte.

„1…" Und Rika? Nun, sie war nicht in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Daniel konnte nur hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig aus der Stadt entkommen und bei ihren Eltern auf dem Land untergekommen war. Er gehörte zu den Nachzüglern, deshalb war die Chance, seine Familie in den Flüchtlingsströmen wieder zu finden auch fast nicht vorhanden gewesen. Und Nachrichten aus den besetzten Gebieten trafen so gut wie gar nicht ein. Seine Familie war verschwunden.

„Bon Voyage!" rief der Deckoffizier, als das Katapult zündete und die Maschine von null auf mehr als 280 Stundenkilometer in weniger als zwei Sekunden beschleunigte. Das graue Deck raste unter der Maschine dahin. Als das Blau des Meeres unter ihnen auftauchte, nahm Daniel den Steuerknüppel in seine Hand und zog ihn an sich heran. Auf einmal war das blaue Meer in ihrem Rücken als sie steil nach oben schossen und die Erde hinter sich ließen.

Die vier Phantoms näherten sich der Bomberformation von hinten. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würden sie in weniger als fünf Minuten in Reichweite ihrer Waffen sein. Die vier Maschinen wurden allesamt von Anfängern gesteuert. Sie waren durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände die einzigen Maschinen, die nahe genug waren um die Bomber und ihre Eskorte abzufangen. In Johnsons Ohren knackte es, als das Funkgerät ansprang.

„Hier AWACS, Rufzeichen Himmelsauge. Hören sie mich?" Nacheinander kamen die Bestätigungen rein.

„Hier Echo 4." „Hier Jupiter 1." "Hier Viper 7." Johnson wollte gerade ebenfalls etwas sagen, als er merkte, dass er noch gar kein Rufzeichen bekommen hatte.

„Äh…hier Lieutenant First Class Johnson…" begann er. Schweigen war die Folge. Schließlich, nach einigen Momenten der Stille, antwortete ihn Himmelsauge.

„Ihr Rufzeichen ist Mobius 1. Wir werden sie ab jetzt jederzeit mit diesem Namen rufen. Sie stehen ab sofort unter meinem Kommando." Er brach kurz ab. Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Mobius 1…ein merkwürdiges Rufzeichen, aber es gab schlimmere. Nur Ridley schien mal wieder etwas auszusetzen haben.

„Mobius 1? Und was soll das bitteschön heißen? Oh man!" Doch er verstummte sofort, als Himmelsauge sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Sechs Bombers bestätigt auf Vector 360. Fliegen sie weiter nach Norden um sie abzufangen." Dann folgte erneut eine kurze Pause, ehe es etwas persönlicher wurde. „Heute ist mein Geburtstag…ein Sieg wäre sicherlich ein nettes Geschenk." Johnson nickte ernst. Jetzt ging es los. Und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Echo 4, verstanden." „Jupiter 1, verstanden." "Viper 7, verstanden." Johnson sah auf das Photo von Rika.

„Mobius 1, verstanden!" Die vier Phantoms zündeten die Nachbrenner und Johnson spürte, wie er mit aller Gewalt in den Rücksitz gepresst wurde. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick ehe die schweren Maschinen die Schallmauer durchstießen. Es war nicht wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellte. Statt eines infernalischen Lärms herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Es war, als wäre die Welt um sie herum in tiefes Schweigen verfallen. Sie bewegten sich schneller als der Schall.

„Allenfort ist nur ein Sekundärziel. Es liegt lediglich direkt auf ihrer Flugroute." Einer der Piloten schien das Ruder an sich zu reißen. Johnson…Mobius 1 wusste nicht, wer es genau war. Aber war das denn wichtig?

„Denkt daran…lasst euren Flügelmann nicht aus den Augen, lasst diese Mistkerle nicht an der Insel vorbei und kümmert euch nicht um die Jäger, konzentriert euch auf die Bomber!" Die vier Maschinen gingen in Zwei-Maschinen-Rotten über. Die Maschine links von Mobius 1 übernahm die Führung.

„Mobius 1, hier Eagle 7. Lass uns diesen Mistkerlen zeigen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben!" Er konnte die Begeisterung in der Stimme des jungen Mannes hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Feind hatte es mit vier unerfahrenen Piloten zu tun, die noch nie einen Kampf hinter sich gebracht hatten. Doch das würde sich gleich ändern. Er umklammerte den Steuerknüppel mit aller Gewalt, als er die Bomber sah. Da waren sie. Sechs Stück. Und sie waren nicht alleine. Sechs MiG-21 kreisten wie kleine Barrakudas um die riesigen Pottwale, die sie beschützten. Es war glatter Selbstmord. Aber es gab kein zurück mehr. Er presste die Sauerstoffmaske fester an sein Gesicht und stieß den Schubregler nach vorne, woraufhin die Phantom einen Satz nach vorne machte.

„Mobius 1, greife den Gegner an!" rief er über den offenen Gefechtsfunk. Noch ehe Viper 7 reagieren konnte, löste er sich aus der Formation. Normalerweise wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, bei Viper 7 zu bleiben. Aber weder er noch der andere Pilot waren ausreichend im Formationsflug geschult. Wahrscheinlich wären sie bei der ersten scharfen Kehre kollidiert. Ein solch unrühmliches Ende wollte er vermeiden. Anscheinend schien Viper 7 das nicht zu verstehen.

„Ich decke dich!" rief er und folgte Mobius 1 so gut es ging. Johnson sah durch sein HUD und nahm den Bomber ins Visier, der am nächsten war.

„Ridley, der linke Bomber!" rief er. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er einen gleichmäßigen Pfeifton im Ohr hatte.

„Raketen ausgewählt. Zielsucher haben Ziel erfasst, bereit für Abschuss!" rief Ridley. Der Feind hatte sie mittlerweile ebenfalls entdeckt. Zwei MiG's drehten in einer engen Kehre ab und kamen direkt auf sie zu.

„Beschützt den Bear!" rief einer der Erusea über den offenen Gefechtsfunk. Gleichzeitig meldete sich einer der Bomberpiloten zu Wort.

„Egal was passiert, haltet den Kurs!" Die beiden MiG's rasten auf Mobius 1 und Viper 7 zu. Die MiG's waren schneller und wendiger. Im direkten Luftkampf Mann gegen Mann waren sie den Phantoms überlegen. Das war einfach nur großartig. Daniels erster Luftkampf. Und dann gleich gegen einen Gegner, der ihm in nahezu allen Belangen überlegen war. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Eagle 7, nach links ausbrechen!" Er wartete nicht auf eine Bestätigung des anderen Piloten. Stattdessen riss er sein Ruder nach rechts und kippte den schweren Jäger auf die rechte Tragflächenspitze. Die MiG's kamen immer näher und er ließ den Jäger in eine enge Rolle übergehen. Die Maschine sackte ab und raste kopfüber gen Erde.

„JOHNSON! WILLST DU UNS UMBRINGEN!" schrie Ridley panisch. Doch Johnson hörte nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen ließ er die Maschine weiter nach unten sacken und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine Instrumente. Bei 2500 Fuß fing er die Maschine schließlich ab, indem er sie elegant abfing und wieder in die Gerade brachte. Er orientierte sich kurz und erkannte, dass er ungefähr dort war, wo er hinwollte. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Die beiden MiG's waren ein ganzes Stück weit über ihm, unfähig ihn direkt in die Mangel zu nehmen. Er war jedoch direkt unterhalb der Bear-Bomber und, was noch wichtiger war, er war in Reichweite seiner Raketen.

„Ziel aufgeschaltet!" rief Ridley, als er das Ziel justierte. Johnson umklammerte den Steuerknüppel und musste schwer schlucken, als sein Finger über die Abfeuerung glitt. Er hatte noch nie getötet. Doch hier und jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Zögern. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und presste den Auslöser.

„Fox one!" rief er der Rakete hinterher, als sie sich vom Jäger löste und einen Rauchschweif hinter sich herziehend auf den Bomber zuraste. Während die Rakete unterwegs war, hörte er noch Viper 7 über Funk.

„Kümmert sich jemand mal um diese Bomber! Ich übernehme die Eskorte!" In dem Moment traf die Rakete das Heck des Bombers. Für einen Augenblick dachte Johnson, die Rakete wäre wirkungslos verpufft. Doch dann erblühte das Heck der Maschine in einer feurig orangeroten Explosion, die die ganze Maschine verschluckte. Als die Explosion verebbte, war nur noch ein schwarzes, rauchendes Wrack übrig, das ausgebrannt in Richtung Erde stürzte, um dort auf dem Meer aufzuschlagen.

„Ein Bomber wurde getroffen!" schrie einer der Jägerpiloten panisch über den offenen Funk. Die anderen vier MiG's drehten sofort ab und nahmen Kurs auf die Phantoms.

„Da sind unsere Gastgeber!" rief ein Bomberpilot. Unrecht hatte er nicht, aber es versprach eine wüste Party zu werden.

„Überlasst die unserer Eskorte!" rief ein anderer Bomberpilot. Als hätten die Jäger nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, stürzten sie sich auf die ISAF-Maschinen wie ein Rudel wilder Hunde.

„Omega 11, greife an!" Eine MiG hatte es direkt auf Mobius 1 abgesehen. Sie stürzte sich von oben auf ihn herab. In der Position waren Johnson und Ridley eine leichte Beute.

„Äh…Johnson!" Ridley sah panisch nach oben. Die feindliche MiG raste direkt auf sie zu. Johnson konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Gegner und ignorierte das panische Gekreische Ridleys vollkommen.

„Festhalten!" schrie er und gerade als die MiG zu ihrem Angriff ansetzte, riss er den Steuerknüppel nach rechts und ließ die Phantom nach Steuerbord abrollen. Er drückte die Schnauze nach unten, Richtung Erde und ließ die Phantom weiter rollen, bis oben wieder oben und unten wieder unten war. Dann riss er den Steuerknüppel an sich heran und brachte den zweiten Bear-Bomber ins Visier.

„Fox two!" schrie er und presste den Auslöser ohne auf die Bestätigung von Ridley zu warten. Die Rakete erwachte brüllend zum Leben und machte sich auf die Jagd nach ihrer Beute. Der Bomber verging in einer ebenso fulminanten Explosion wie sein Kamerad. Johnsons Manöver war genial gewesen. Indem er sich abgerollt und einen Sinkflug eingeleitet hatte, war er unter der MiG durchgetaucht und hinter ihr wieder aufgestiegen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über den Bomber nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

„Hier ist Grau 1! Verdammt, wir haben hier immer noch eine Ladung auszuliefern!" schrie der Kommandant des Bombergeschwaders wütend über den offenen Gefechtsfunk.

„Noch vier Bomber übrig." meldete sich Himmelsauge. Die Stimme des Operators war seltsam ruhig. Es schien so, als wäre er in der Lage, seine Gefühle perfekt zu kontrollieren.

„Wir stürzen ab! Alle Mann raus aus dem Bomber!" kreischte eine panische Stimme. Johnson wurde bewusst, dass es der Pilot des Bombers sein musste, der gerade als riesige Fackel gen Boden stürzte.

„Jesus, Maria und Josef!" keuchte Ridley. Das war eine echte Schlacht, kein simuliertes Geplänkel. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte Johnson getötet. Und gleich mehrere Male. Jeder Bear-Bomber hatte sicherlich ein halbes Dutzend Leute an Bord. Doch er hatte keine Zeit um sich zu grämen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Und die war noch nicht vollendet. Er sah nach hinten.

„Wo ist diese MiG?" rief er. Ridley beugte sich über seinen Radarschirm. Er studierte die Daten und schien endlich den Ernst der Situation begriffen zu haben.

„Die MiG von gerade eben hat abgedreht. Sie unterstützt jetzt ihre Kameraden gegen unsere Jungs. Drei gegen drei…die anderen drei MiG's halten Formation mit den Bombern." Kurz, knapp und präzise. Damit konnte Johnson arbeiten.

„Okay, dann nehmen wir uns jetzt die restlichen Bomber vor!" Er ließ die Maschine nach Backbord kippen und auf der linken Tragfläche eine enge Kehre ziehen. Er zog den Steuerknüppel an sich heran und zündete die Nachbrenner. Die Phantom schoss steil in den Himmel. Ridley lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Was hast du vor?" rief er sorgenvoll. Johnson konzentrierte sich auf die Instrumente. Es war ein gewagter Plan, aber das war hier schließlich auch ein Luftkampf.

„Die werden uns denselben Trick nicht noch einmal abnehmen. Deshalb versuchen wir es jetzt mal von oben." Die Maschine stieg und stieg und als das unendliche Blau des Himmels bereits begann, schwarz zu werden, kippte er die Maschine vorn über ab. Eiskristalle bildeten sich an der Cockpitscheibe.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" schrie Ridley, als die Maschine zu einem irrsinnigen Sturzflug ansetzte.

„Dann pass mal genau auf, du Ungläubiger!" erwiderte Johnson nicht minder lautstark. „JEEEEEHAAAAW!" Die Maschine begann zu beschleunigen. Zusätzlich zu der Schwerkraft zündete er erneut die Nachbrenner. Jetzt galt es.

„Gib mir die Position der Bomber!" rief er. Ridley versuchte sich so gut wie möglich auf seine Instrumente zu konzentrieren.

„Äh…links?" Johnson hätte sich am liebsten abgeschnallt, umgedreht und Ridley eins auf den Helm gegeben. Mit so etwas konnte man gar nichts anfangen.

„Was links? Links gedrehter Joghurt, oder was!" rief er wütend. Ridley schien ernsthaft Probleme zu haben.

„Die Radarechos sind nicht eindeutig. Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. Ich hab hier drei Kontakte, ich kann sie aber nicht zuordnen!" Ridley schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben. Johnson biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Plan ging nach hinten los.

„Hier Himmelsauge!" meldete sich auf einmal der AWACS. „Mobius 1, bestätigter Sensorkontakt vor Newfield Island. Das sind die Bomber!" Himmelsauge hatte die ganze Zeit mitgehört. Johnson konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Ridley vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre und musste grinsen.

„Verstanden!" rief er und erkannte durch sein HUD Newfield Island mit dem charakteristischen Krater, der von einem Bruchstück getroffen wurde. Dort unten war mit der Wucht mehrerer Atom-Bomben ein Stück kosmischer Fels eingeschlagen und hatte verheerenden Schaden angerichtet. Jetzt lag um den Krater herum nicht nur der Luftwaffenstützpunkt Allenfort, sondern auch eine blühende Kleinstadt.

„Da sind sie!" rief Johnson. Und tatsächlich, da waren sie, vier große, dunkle Flecken. Sie wurden schnell größer und entpuppten sich als die Bomber, die ihre gefährliche Fracht noch nicht ausgeladen hatten.

„Ridley, gib' mir eine Zielerfassung!" Wortlos befolgte Ridley den Befehl und der ihm am nächsten liegende Bomber wurde von einem Viereck in seinem HUD umgeben. Er stürzte auf seinen Gegner herab wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute. Die MiG's hatten ihn noch nicht entdeckt. Der Computer gab eine positive Erfassung, als die Raketen ihr Ziel erfasst hatten. Doch Johnson drückte nicht ab. Stattdessen raste er weiter auf den Bomber zu.

„Hey, was ist los?" rief Ridley, als er nicht feuerte. Doch Johnson hatte nicht vor, eine Rakete an das Ziel zu verschwenden.

„Den schieße ich so ab!" rief er und raste Steil auf das Heck der Maschine zu. Er wechselte auf die Bordkanone und sah zu, wie der Höhenmeter geradezu nach unten raste.

„Gleich…hab'…ich...dich..." flüsterte er, während er sich auf das Ziel konzentrierte. Trotzdem mussten alle es über den Funk gehört haben.

„Oh verdammt! Die haben wohl keine Lust auf uns! MIG'S!" schrie Ridley. Und tatsächlich, die drei MiG's hatten abgedreht und kamen jetzt direkt auf ihn zu. Ihr Abfangmanöver würde sie aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Reichweite bringen. Der Bomber war erledigt. Mehr auf gut Glück als mit Geschick eröffnete er das Feuer. Die Minigun im Bug der Maschine erwachte Feuer spuckend zum Leben und säte Tod und Zerstörung. Ein Großteil der Kugeln verfehlte ihr Ziel. Doch die, die trafen, richteten verheerenden Schaden an. Die linke Tragfläche und ein Großteil des Rumpfes wurden von den Projektilen durchschlagen, als wären sie aus Papier. Kerosin entzündete sich und explodierte, die Maschine wurde regelrecht in Stücke gerissen. Diesmal gab es keinen Schrei nach Hilfe.

„Noch drei Ziele übrig." Das war alles, was Himmelsauge dazu zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Doch Johnson hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Achtung, feindliche Radaraufschaltung!" Johnson und Ridley fluchten um die Wette, als eine der MiG's sie sie in die Zielerfassung nahm. Sofort riss Johnson das Ruder hart zur Seite.

„Sag' mal, WAS MACHST DU DA!" brüllte Ridley wie von sinnen. Und tatsächlich schien es nicht besonders intelligent zu sein, den Feind frontal anzufliegen.

„Schnauze und gib' mir eine Zielerfassung!" schrie der Pilot zurück. Die Rakete hatte sofort auf das Ziel aufgeschaltet, auf diese Entfernung war es eine Frage von Sekundenbruchteile. Als der Ton der Zielerfassung erklang, presste Johnson sofort den Auslöser.

„Fox three!" schrie er und kippte die Maschine nach rechts ab. Die Rakete raste auf die MiG zu und zwang den Piloten zum Ausweichen. Der Lenkflugkörper raste am Ziel vorbei und hinaus auf den Ozean.

„Der ging ins Leere, passt auf!" warnte Himmelsauge. Der Typ sah ja anscheinend alles von seinem AWACS aus. Vielleicht konnte Johnson ihn ja gegen Ridley tauschen. Allerdings glaubte er kaum, dass dieser Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Stattdessen meldete sich Himmelsauge erneut wieder.

„Das Ziel beginnt Bombenabwürfe über der Stadt." Johnson fluchte. Die Bomber hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und begannen mit ihrem Auftrag. Doch Johnson konnte unmöglich eingreifen. Die drei MiG's waren jetzt hinter ihm her und sie würden nicht zulassen, dass es zu noch einem Bomberausfall kommen würde.

„Verdammt, der hat mich im Visier!" schrie die MiG, die er gerade beschossen hatte. Das war die Chance. Johnson riss das Ruder zur anderen Seite und die beiden Männer wurden mit der Gewalt von weit mehr als 6G in ihre Sitze gepresst.

„Was wird das denn jetzt schon wieder!" rief Ridley entnervt. Aber er ahnte schon, was jetzt kam. Die Phantom würde sich mit dem MiG's messen. Eins gegen drei, und darüber hinaus hatte der Feind auch noch die besseren Maschinen. Zu seinem Glück waren die Piloten in den MiG's mindestens genauso grün wie er. Allerdings schienen sie über noch weniger Flugerfahrung zu besitzen, egal ob theoretisch oder praktisch. Er nahm die Verfolgung der MiG auf, die er beschossen hatte. Mit einer scharfen Kehre brachte er sich direkt hinter dem einstrahligen Jäger in Position.

„Du hast einen Banditen am Heck! Weich aus!" schrie einer der Jägerpiloten. Die Raketen hatte ihr Ziel erfasst. Johnson sah grimmig auf sein Ziel. Es musste sein. Anstatt die Rakete abzufeuern, eröffnete er erneut mit der Bordkanone das Feuer. Die Kugeln zerfetzten die rechte Tragfläche. Sie begann stark zu vibrieren und riss als ganzes Stück ab. Die feindliche MiG fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

„WHOA, ACHTUNG!" schrie Ridley, doch Johnson hatte es schon bemerkt. Die abgerissene Tragfläche war raste direkt auf sie zu. Johnson rollte nach links und drehte die Maschine auf den Kopf. Mit einem lauten Schaben kratzte die zerfledderte Konstruktion über die Cockpitkanzel und hinterließ einen tiefen Kratzer im Panzerglas. Dann war das Fragment vorbei.

„Tu…das…nie...wieder..." keuchte Ridley. Johnson verstand die Aufregung nicht. Immerhin hatte der andere Pilot weniger Glück gehabt. Allerdings Glück im Unglück.

„Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist Rot 9! Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr! Steige aus!" Johnson war insgeheim froh, dass der Pilot noch am Leben war. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie der Mann ausstieg, aber man würde ihn sicherlich gleich aus dem Ozean fischen. Für ihn war die Schlacht vorbei. Für Mobius 1 noch lange nicht.

„Fox two!" schrie einer der Gegner. Johnson sah sich hektisch um. Er sah die beiden MiG's, doch sie waren in keiner Schussposition. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sich um eine der MiG's handeln musste, die mit den anderen drei Phantoms kämpften. Er fragte sich, wie sie sich schlugen und ob es ihnen gut ging. Doch er konnte sich nicht auch noch um sie Sorgen machen. Dazu war seines und Ridleys Leben im Moment zu sehr in Gefahr.

„Passt auf diese feindlichen Jäger auf!" rief einer der ISAF-Piloten. Anscheinend ging es ihnen noch gut.

„Mobius 1, sie erreichen den Luftraum über der Stadt." Himmelsauge hatte Recht. Sie waren über der Stadt. Die Bomber hatten gerade ihren ersten Bombenabwurf gestartet und im Moment über dem Meer. Die beiden MiG's hatten abgedreht. Anscheinend waren sie wirklich grün. Entweder hatten sie irgendeinen Plan oder waren einfach nur vom Verlust ihres Kameraden schockiert. Wie auch immer, es war die perfekte Möglichkeit. Die Bomber waren ungeschützt. Johnson würde sie für ihre Nachlässigkeit schon büßen lassen. Er drehte bei und raste auf die drei übrigen Bomber zu. Solange sie noch über dem Meer waren und wendeten, konnte er sie ohne Sorge abschießen. Die schwerfälligen Flugzeuge waren der Phantom hilflos ausgeliefert. Als er in Reichweite war, ließ er die Bordkanone Tod und Verderben spucken. Das Cockpit der Maschine wurde wie ein Sieb zerlöchert. Doch anstatt abzustürzen, ging der Bomber in einen langsamen Sinkflug, der ihn hinaus aufs Meer führte. Johnson musste schwer schlucken. So hatte er es sich nicht unbedingt vorgestellt.

„Mobius 1 hat einen Bear abgeschossen!" rief Himmelsauge triumphierend. „Noch zwei Ziele übrig!" Johnson schüttelte sein Entsetzen ab. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Meine Güte…" flüsterte Ridley hinter ihm, als er das Werk der Zerstörung sah. So etwas hatte auch er noch nicht gesehen.

„Viper 7, Fox two!" rief einer der Piloten. Es war sein Flügelmann. Erleichterung machte sich in Johnson breit, als er erkannte, dass Viper 7 noch lebte.

„Da kommt er!" rief ein anderer Pilot. Dann stieß Viper 7 einen lang gezogenen Siegesschrei aus. Anscheinend hatte seine Rakete getroffen.

„Hier ist Blau 1, Maschine ist außer Kontrolle! Steige aus!" schrie einer der feindlichen Piloten. Angestachelt und motiviert von seinem Sieg war Viper 7 jetzt bereit für mehr.

„Sprich dein Gebet!" rief er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Luftkampf. Doch Johnson hatte ein anderes Problem. Die Bomber hielten direkt auf das GHQ zu. In wenigen Minuten würden sie dort sein.

„Oh nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet!" knurrte Johnson und nahm Kurs auf die beiden letzten Bomber. Er konnte die MiG's nicht mehr sehen. Das machte ihm sorgen.

„Ridley, behalte diese MiG's im Auge!" Er zündete die Nachbrenner und jagte direkt auf die beiden Bomber zu.

„Hebt eure Bomben für das GHQ auf!" rief einer der Bomberkommandanten. Wo immer auch die MiG's waren, sie hatten erkannt, was Johnson vorhatte.

„Beschützt die Bomber!" rief einer von ihnen panisch. Johnson sah sich hektisch um. Diese Kerle waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine MiG in seinem Rücken. Zwei MiG's erst recht nicht.

„Wo sind diese Mistkerle!" rief er zu Ridley. Der ließ sich mit seiner Antwort sehr viel Zeit, viel mehr als Johnson lieb war. Aber ziemlich sagte er, was los war. Seine Stimme hatte eine Spur von Ungläubigkeit.

„Sie drehen ab…sie fliehen!" rief er. Johnson schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Kerle hauten ab. Und ließen ihre Bomber einfach so zurück. Sie wollten ihr eigenes Leben retten und opferten ihre Kameraden. Johnson konnte das nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben. Aber er wusste, dass das nichts an seinem Auftrag änderte. Anscheinend hatte einer der Bomberkommandanten auch erkannt, was da vor sich ging.

„Alle Flugzeuge, haltet den Kurs bei!" Doch es kam keine Bestätigung. Johnson konnte sich lebhaft die Verzweiflung des Mannes vorstellen. Aber die beiden Bomber hielten stur auf ihr Ziel zu. Im Hintergrund sah man den führerlosen Bear, der aufs Meer hinausflog.

„Das war's!" rief einer der ISAF-Piloten siegreich. Hoffentlich hatten sie die MiG's abgeschossen. Er hielt weiter auf die Bomber zu. Er würde es schaffen. Sie würden nicht rechtzeitig beim GHQ sein. Das war jetzt das einzige, was zählte.

„Noch 8 Meilen bis zum Ziel!" rief einer der Bomberkommandanten. Okay, es würde doch verflucht eng werden. Johnson quetschte alles aus den beiden Triebwerken der F-4 heraus und raste in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo auf die Feinde zu. Er kam in Reichweite der Raketen. Ridley brauchte nicht einmal eine Aufforderung. Er wies Johnson sofort den hinteren Bomber zu. Die Rakete schaltete auf das Ziel auf und er feuerte ab. Der Lenkflugkörper löste sich von der Tragfläche und suchte sich sein Ziel. Wie schon der erste Bomber, so verging auch dieser in einer spektakulären Explosion und hinterließ ein ausgebranntes Wrack.

„Mayday, Mayday, hier ist Grau 3! Wir wurden getroffen, können die Höhe nicht halten! Aussteigen, aussteigen!" brüllte der Kommandant des sterbenden Fluggerätes noch über Funk. Doch es stieg niemand aus.

„Mobius 1 hat einen Banditen abgeschossen, noch ein Ziel übrig!" Himmelsauges Stimme war ruhig wie immer. Und da war sie. Die letzte Maschine. Der Bomber hatte bereits die Abwurfschächte wieder geöffnet und hielt direkt auf das GHQ zu, das an einem Hang lag. Er würde es in Schutt und Asche legen. Johnson reagierte nur noch. Nachdem Ridley wortlos das Ziel ausgewählt und die Rakete den Bomber aufgeschaltet hatte, feuerte er ab. Die Detonation war gewaltig. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Bombenschächte offen und die Bomben scharf gemacht waren. Wie dem auch sei, man konnte nicht mehr von einem Wrack reden. Die Brocken regneten in das blaue Meer und schlugen auf dem Standstrand ein. Dann herrschte Stille. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe jemand etwas sagte.

„Schon seltsam so weit draußen Jäger zu sehen…" Das war einer der ISAF-Piloten. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Himmelsauge meldete sich wie zur Bestätigung von Johnsons Gedanken.

„Gute Arbeit, Mobius 1. Mission abgeschlossen." Johnson lehnte sich zurück und merkte erst jetzt, dass er klitschnass war. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, dass dieser Luftkampf ihm alles abgefordert hatte. Es war nicht wie ihm Simulator gewesen. Er sah auf das Bild von Rika und seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte überlebt. Auf einmal war eine andere Stimme über Funk zu hören.

„Hier ist Allenfort, wir haben eine Bestätigung von den abgestürzten Bombern! Wer hat die erledigt?" Dann eine kurze Pause, ehe der Mann weiter sprach.

„Sagt ihm danke!" Dann war alles still. Johnson drehte die Maschine ab in Richtung Süden. In die Richtung, in der die St. Ark lag. Nach einer Weile sah er nach hinten.

„Hey, Ridley!" Sein RIO sah nach vorne und runzelte die Stirn. Auch er war klitschnass. Allerdings fragte sich Johnson, wie viel davon Angstschweiß war.

„Was ist, Fliegerass?" fragte er vorsichtig. Johnson nahm die Sauerstoffmaske ab und grinste schief.

„Mach mal ein Fenster auf, hier stinkt es gewaltig!" Ridley sah ihn nur gereizt an und hob schließlich seine Hand. Der ausgestreckte Mittelfinger war Antwort genug.

„Leck mich." Der Rest ging bei Johnsons Gelächter unter. Währenddessen formierten sich die restlichen Jäger um Mobius 1. Einer der Piloten meldete sich glücklich über Funk.

„Last uns nach Hause gehen."

SAM: Steht für Surface to Air Missile. Gemeint sind damit Boden-Luft-Raketen. Meistens sind das Radar gelenkte Fluglenkkörper, die selbstständig ihr Ziel verfolgen. SAM's sind für Flugzeuge neben feindlichen Abfangjäger die größte Gefahr.

Schlammhüpfer/Bodenkriecher: Eine ziemlich abwertende Meinung gegenüber den Mitgliedern des Heeres. Truppenspezifische Rangeleien sind in den meisten Armeen dieser Welt an der Tagesordnung. Manchmal geht es aber zu weit. Insbesondere die Luftwaffe ätzt sehr gerne gegen ihre Kollegen vom Heer, so selbst erlebt. Dabei nehmen sich Piloten manchmal zu viel heraus und sehen sich als das Beste, was es gibt.

GHQ: General Headquarters. Dies ist die Nato-Bezeichnung für das oberste Hauptquartier. Im Englischen wird allerdings der Plural von Headquarter benutzt.

RIO: Steht für Radar Intercept Officer. Zu Deutsch Waffensystemoffizier. Dieser Posten ist nur in so genannten Double-Seatern vorhanden und bezeichnet schlichtweg den Hintermann. Der RIO ist für eine Vielzahl von Aufgaben zuständig, um den Piloten bei seinen Aufgaben zu entlasten.

HUD: Head Up Display. Dies ist eine projizierte Anzeige, mit der der Pilot navigiert. Auf einer Plexiglasscheibe wird mithilfe eines Lasers ein künstlicher Horizont projiziert. Außerdem hat er somit wichtige Informationen direkt im Blickfeld, wie Höhe, Geschwindigkeit und den Gegner.


	3. Kapitel 2

Unmittelbare Bedrohung

5. Oktober 2004/13:29 Uhr

Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley

Operation Ernte

Seit dem gescheiterten Bomberangriff auf North Point waren mehr als zwei Wochen vergangen. In diesen zwei hektischen Wochen hatte sich einiges getan. Die Aktionen der Erusea hatten an Schwung verloren. Anfangs wusste niemand, warum dies so war. Aber alle ahnten, dass es nichts Gutes war. Alle, mit Ausnahme eines RIO's.

„Komm schon, Mobi! Entspann dich! Wir haben's diesen Pennern so richtig gegeben!" Ridley saß direkt neben seinem Piloten und grinste ihn schief an. Johnson verdrehte nur die Augen und seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieser Kerl nach dem Kampf ruhiger werden würde. Das war auch passiert…hatte aber nur knapp einen Tag angehalten. Nachdem er am nächsten Tag aufgewacht war, hatte Ridley den unbändigen Drang verspürt, allen Leuten im Umkreis von 100 Yards zu erklären, was für ein toller Kerl er war und wie glücklich Johnson sich doch schätzen konnte, so einen gottgleichen RIO wie Ridley an seiner Seite zu haben. Dabei hatte es gar keinen Grund für gute Laune gegeben. Nicht alle hatten so viel Glück gehabt wie Mobius 1. Sie hatten auch Verluste erlitten, auch wenn es Johnson erst später aufgefallen war. Jupiter 4 und Echo 4 hatten es nicht geschafft. Jupiter 4 war von einer der MiG's abgeschossen worden. Der RIO der Phantom hatte sich noch herauskatapultieren können, doch der Pilot hatte es nicht mehr geschafft. Der schnelle Fall hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein geraubt. Er hatte wohl nichts gespürt, als die Maschine auf dem betonharten Wasser aufgeschlagen war. Aber das war ein schwacher Trost. Echo 4 hatte sicherlich den unschöneren Weg gewählt. Sie hatten den Rückflug angetreten und hatten schließlich die St. Ark erreicht. Viper 7 war als erstes nach unten gegangen. Es war eine harte Landung gewesen, aber er hatte es in einem Stück heruntergeschafft. Das galt nicht für Echo 4. Der Pilot hatte schon beim Landeanflug geschlingert. Ob es am Piloten gelegen hatte, oder aber ob die Maschine schon vorher beschädigt worden war, ließ sich hinterher nicht mehr genau sagen. 17 Menschen starben, als sich die Phantom in das Heck des Flugzeugträgers bohrte und brennendes Kerosin und heiße Splitter über das Flugdeck geschleudert wurde. Innerhalb eines Moments hatte sich ein voll funktionsfähiger Flugzeugträger in eine Feuerhölle verwandelt. Der Schaden war gewaltig gewesen. Fast zwei Drittel des Flugdecks war unbrauchbar, Metallteile hatten sich in den Stahl gebaut. Die Katapulte und die Fangseile waren nur noch Schrott. Die 17 Menschenleben waren für Johnson schlimm, sehr schlimm. Aber so hart es klang, der Ausfall eines Flugzeugträgers war der härtete Schlag. Die St. Ark war effektiv außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Sie hatte es zwar noch aus eigener Kraft in den Hafen geschafft, doch im Moment hatte man nicht die Mittel, sie ins Trockendock zu schicken und zu reparieren. So lag das einstmals so stolze Schiff nun als gebrochener Titan im Hafenbecken von North Point. Und Mobius 1? Sie hatten das ganze Drama live miterlebt. Gott sei Dank hatte Ridley seine Klappe gehalten, sonst hätten sie ihn aus dem Ozean gefischt. Johnson hätte ihn einfach herauskatapultiert. Eine Landung war unmöglich gewesen. Also mussten sie zu einem anderen Stützpunkt. Der nächste Stützpunkt war Allenfort gewesen, den Flugplatz, den sie zuvor gerettet hatten. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten die Bomben die Landebahnen verfehlt. Als Mobius 1 sich für eine Landung angemeldet hatte, war der Tower alles andere als erfreut gewesen. Eigentlich wollten sie niemanden landen lassen, aber als Ridley lautstark herausposaunt hatte, dass sie es gewesen waren, die die Bomber abgeschossen hatten, war es schwerer gewesen, die Maschine in der Luft zu halten. Johnson hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn die Leute am Boden plötzlich einen riesigen Magneten aus einem Hangar geholt und sie auf die Erde gezogen hätten. Was folgte war eine ziemlich lange Siegesfeier gewesen. Johnson hatte sich vom überschwänglichen Jubel anstecken lassen und am nächsten Morgen den Tribut bezahlt. Als am nächsten Tag die Befehle kamen, waren er und Ridley jenseits von gut und böse. Beide fühlten sich schrecklich. Allerdings aus gänzlich unterschiedlichen Gründen. Johnson fühlte sich schlecht, weil er gefeiert hatte, als wären ihm die Toten egal. So viele Menschen waren noch am selben Tag gestorben, an dem sie gefeiert hatten. Ein bedeutender Teil war durch seine Hand gestorben. Es nagte an ihm und die ganze Zeit während des Fluges zu ihrer neuen Basis in North Point hatte er sich immer tiefer in Vorwürfe gesteigert. Auch Ridley hatte gelitten. Allerdings hatte es andere Hintergründe. Er hatte einfach viel zu viel gesoffen und hatte einen Kater, der dem Unglück auf der St. Ark in nichts nachstand. Jedenfalls jammerte er unterwegs so, als wäre er eines der Opfer der Katastrophe gewesen.

Ihren Marschbefehl hatten sie von Himmelsauge bekommen, dem Operator des AWACS. Sie hatten die fliegende Befehlszentrale selbst begleitet, nachdem sie über dem Meer zu der Maschine gestoßen waren. Den ganzen Flug über war es ruhig gewesen. Ein paar Mal hatte Johnson überlegt, Himmelsauge anzufunken und mit ihm zu reden. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, worüber die beiden reden konnten. Sie hatten sich noch nie gesehen und wahrscheinlich würden sie sehr bald getrennte Wege gehen. Während Ridley also seinen Rausch losgeworden und seine unerträgliche Art wieder angenommen hatte, war Johnson mit seinen Gedanken weitestgehend alleine gewesen. Er hatte auf das Photo von Rika gestarrt und sich gefragt, was sie wohl von seinem neuen Leben halten würde. Er, der immer gegen Krieg und Gewalt gewesen war, der bei jeder Friedensdemonstration dabei gewesen war und gegen Aufrüstung und für Abrüstung demonstriert hatte und sie, die aus einer Lehrerfamilie stammte, Intellektuelle, die immer schon gegen die Großen rebelliert hatten. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sich gewundert. War er vielleicht doch der Sohn seines Vaters? Seines echten Vaters, zumindest? Sein Stiefvater, Nicholas Aversen, war ein renommierter Journalist und Literaturkritiker gewesen. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich für allerlei humanitäre Projekte eingesetzt. Er hatte sogar mit Rock-Stars auf der Bühne gestanden und gegen atomare Energie protestiert. Als er in Johnsons Familie gekommen war, war der damals fünf Jahre alte Junge von diesem Mann so beeindruckt gewesen, dass er in ihm eine neue Vaterfigur gefunden hatte. Sein älterer Bruder, David, hatte Nicholas immer abgelehnt. Er war fünf Jahre älter und nachdem ihr Vater verschwunden hatte, begann er sich zu verändern. Er schien es ihrem Vater nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er einfach so verschwunden war. Tatsächlich tat er alles, um in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Bis heute wusste Johnson nicht genau, was sein alter Herr gemacht hatte. Lediglich, dass er im Militär gewesen war. Nach der Geburt seines Halbbruders Shawn hatte er mit dem Kapitel um seinen Vater abgeschlossen. Als er jedoch älter wurde, stellte er viele Dinge im Stillen in Frage, die Nicholas sagte. Vielleicht hätte er sich mehr seinem Bruder angenähert, wer konnte das schon sagen? Aber man würde es nicht mehr erfahren, da der Krieg dazwischengefahren war. Diese und andere Gedanken beschäftigten ihn während des Flugs nach North Point. Ridley bedauerte währenddessen nur, dass er den weiblichen Lieutenant von der Wartung nicht flach gelegt hatte.

„Komm schon, Mobi! Entspann dich! Wir haben's diesen Pennern so richtig gegeben!" Ridley saß direkt neben seinem Piloten und grinste ihn schief an. Johnson verdrehte nur die Augen und seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieser Kerl nach dem Kampf ruhiger werden würde. Das war auch passiert…hatte aber nur knapp einen Tag angehalten. Bevor Johnson jedoch irgendetwas sagen musste, lehnte sich einer der Piloten hinter ihnen nach vorne und haute Ridley unsanft mit den Knöcheln auf den Schädel.

„AH!" rief der RIO empört und sah zu dem schwarzen Hünen hinter sich. Dieser sah ihn mit kalten, blauen Augen an.

„Sei still." Das war das einzige, was er sagte. Doch anscheinend reichte es aus. Ridley verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und richtete seinen Blick nach vorne, während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Wenn das eine Beule gibt, zeig' ich den Kerl an!" flüsterte er gerade so laut, dass es nur Johnson verstand. Der schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Sie waren im Briefing-Raum des Luftwaffenstützpunkts Medriva versammelt, einer kleinen Basis auf einer Insel nahe North Point. Sie, dass waren ein wilder Haufen aus Piloten, die die Gefechte der letzten Tage überlebt hatten. Unter ihnen waren Veteranen, die bereits zu Anfang des Krieges an vorderster Front gekämpft hatten. Einige waren mitten während des Krieges hinzugekommen. Aber die meisten von ihnen waren wie Johnson noch völlig unerfahren. Auch wenn Johnson schon einen Kampfeinsatz mehr als der Rest hatte, sah er sich noch keinesfalls als erfahrener Pilot an. Sie waren alle von unterschiedlichen Einheiten mit unterschiedlichen Rufzeichen. Da momentan das Leben eines Piloten in Stunden gemessen wurde, war es sinnlos, ständig neue Staffeln zu gründen. Stattdessen behielt jeder sein Rufzeichen. Sehr zu Ridleys Verdruss bedeutete dies, dass sie weiterhin Mobius 1 heißen würden.

„Alle Mann auf!" rief auf einmal eine Männerstimme sofort sprangen die Piloten und ihre RIO's auf und richteten sich zur Tür. Es war der CAG. Er nickte den Piloten zu.

„Guten Morgen, meine Heeren und Damen." Er erwiderte den Salut, den ihm alle zuwarfen. Hinter ihm trat sein Adjutant ein, eine hoch gewachsene Frau mit blonden Haaren.

„Steiler Zahn!" flüsterte Ridley Johnson zu. Der warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu. Das war jetzt genau das, was er brauchte. Einen lüsternen RIO, der nicht die Klappe halten konnte. Während der CAG nach vorne ging, musterte Johnson ihn genau. Jedoch fiel sein Blick schnell auf seine Adjutantin. Und war verblüfft. Die Frau hatte die goldenen Abzeichen eines Captains. Aber auf der Brust hatte sie außerdem die schwarzen Schwingen. Die Razgriz. Er musste schwer schlucken. Der CAG stellte sich an den Projektor und nickte den Leuten zu.

„Lassen sie uns beginnen. Bitte setzen sie sich." Die Piloten und RIO's folgten der Aufforderung und setzten sich auf ihre ausgemusterten Pilotensitze.

„Wirklich ein steiler Zahn!" flüsterte Ridley erneut. Johnson wünschte sich insgeheim, dass unter den Pilotensitzen noch eine scharfe Ladung gewesen wäre. Damit hätte er den RIO durch die Decke gejagt. Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, begann der CAG mit seiner Besprechung. Das Licht ging aus der Projektor an. Es war ein Kartenausschnitt des useanischen Kontinents zu sehen.

„Der feindliche Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley liegt nahe unserer Frontlinie." Der CAG deutete auf eine Stelle der Karte auf dem Festland. Rigley war ein ehemaliger Stützpunkt der ISAF. Die vorrückenden Erusea hatten den Stützpunkt für sich in Beschlag genommen und stellten jetzt eine enorme Bedrohung dar. Satellitenaufnahmen bewiesen das.

„Eine große Anzahl erusischer Bomber wurde in Rigley stationiert. Ihr Ziel ist klar: Ein Großangriff gegen North Point steht bevor." Er sah in die Runde der Piloten und RIO's.

„Ihr Auftrag ist, diese Bomber am Boden zu zerstören. Wir beabsichtigen aus der Park-Zone Rigley einen Schrottplatz machen." Er rief eine Datei auf, die per Projektor auf die Wand geworfen wurde.

„Und so werden wir die Sache angehen…"

„Alter, hast du gesehen, was die für einen knackigen Hintern in ihrer Hose hatte? Meine Fresse!" Johnsons Kiefer mahlten und seine Zähne knirschten, als sie übereinander rieben. Am liebsten hätte er diesen idiotischen RIO sofort per Schleudersitz herauskatapultiert. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich lieber wieder auf den Einsatz. Sie flogen jetzt schon seit drei Stunden und hatten bereits unterwegs eine Luftbetankung durchgeführt. War es erwähnenswert, dass dies Johnsons erste echte Luftbetankung gewesen war? Wenn man bedachte, dass er unterwegs zu seiner zweiten echten Mission war, eher nicht. Hinzu kam, dass er äußerst unzufrieden war. Sowohl mit der Missionsplanung als auch mit seinem Flugzeug. Und mit dem RIO sowieso. Die Mission war denkbar simpel. Getreu dem Motto „Einmarschieren, ausradieren" würden sie sich im Tiefflug an Rigley anschleichen und ihnen ein Präsent von Oben überreichen, in Form von mehreren ungelenkten 5.000-Pfund Bomben. Die Bomben sorgten aber gleichzeitig für seinen zweiten Wehmutstropfen. Die F-4 steuerte sich unglaublich träge. Die Phantom hatte den Namen Rhino aus einem Grund. Sie war sehr schwer und auch schwerfällig. Das hatte er im Luftkampf mit dem MiG's gemerkt, im Gefecht über Newfield Island. Johnson war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass er nur durch schieres Glück überlebt hatte. Jetzt war die Phantom kein Rhinozeros mehr…jetzt war sie ein Walfisch! Der Missionsansatz sah außerdem eine kleine Einheit vor, die Rigley angriff. Es war nur logisch, eine kleine Einheit würde schwerer entdeckt werden. Aber als Johnson erfahren hatte, dass es sich dabei nur um vier Flugzeuge handelte, war er fast abgestürzt. Zwei Phantoms und zwei F-5 Tigershark, die ihnen die Jäger vom Hals halten sollten. Wenigstens waren die anderen Piloten dieses Mal keine Fluganfänger. Die F-5-Piloten waren erfahrene Flieger. Johnson konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Kerle auch wirklich so gut waren, dass zwei ausreichten um sie zu decken.

„Sag mal…glaubst du, ich könnte bei der Alten landen?" fragte Ridley auf einmal träumerisch. Johnson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wovon träumst du, wenn du schläfst?" fragte er gereizt. Ridley lehnte sich nach vorne und starrte Johnson gehässig in den Nacken.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil sie mir Blicke zugeworfen hat. Und dich kann sie nicht leiden, weil du ihr auf den Hinter geglotzt hast und sie es bemerkt hat!" Johnson drehte sich um und sah seinen RIO an.

„Erstens warst du derjenige, der ihr auf den Hintern geguckt hast! Und zweitens hat sie dich wegen deines blöden Kommentars über den CAG angeschaut. Und das war sicherlich NICHT gut." Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Außerdem trägt sie schwarze Schwingen. Die ist nichts für dich. Wahrscheinlich hat die mehr Einsätze gesehen und mehr erlebt als wir wohl jemals werden." Ridley sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Schwarze Schwingen? Was meinst du? Die war doch blond!" Johnson sah erneut nach hinten, dieses Mal ungläubig.

„Sag' mal, bist du blind? Das Abzeichen, das sie auf der Brust hatte! Dieses schwarze Flügelpaar! Sag' bloß, du hast das nicht gesehen!" Ridley lachte.

„Natürlich hab' ich ihre Brüste gesehen! Man, die waren fast noch besser als der Hintern!" Johnson schwor sich, den Typen auf dem Rückflug im Meer zu versenken, Kriegsgericht hin oder her.

„STELL DEINE ÜBEREIFRIGE LIBIDO EINMAL ZURÜCK, DU NOTGEILER KURPFUSCHER!" Ridley horchte auf.

„Kurpfuscher!" erwiderte er entsetzt und sah sich empört um. Das war wohl die schlimmste Beleidigung, die Johnson hätte aussprechen können. Doch der Pilot achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen verpasste er seinem RIO einen kleinen Unterricht in Geschichte.

„Die schwarzen Schwingen. Das sind die Flügel des Razgriz." Ridley zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und? Was soll damit sein?" fragte er. Johnson schüttelte nur den Kopf. Angesichts der Ignoranz von Ridley war er einfach nur baff.

„Was lernt ihr eigentlich bei euch in der Schule!" Ridley sah ihn gereizt an. Er war innerlich noch immer am Kochen wegen des Kurpfuschers.

„Jedenfalls lernen wir nichts über militärische Orden und wie man einen Krieg führt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr in Comberth beigebracht bekommen habt…aber entweder war es Schwachsinn oder ihr seit totale Dilettanten." Johnson erwiderte nichts auf den Vorwurf. Stattdessen kramte er in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Die schwarzen Schwingen der Razgriz. Das ist eine Auszeichnung, die der Geheimdienst für besonderen Mut und besondere Einsatzbereitschaft überreicht. Da man die Einsätze nie ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit bringt, soll aber so den Leuten zumindest etwas für ihre Einsatzbereitschaft gegeben werden. Der Orden ist dieses Symbol. Eigentlich trägt man ihn nicht öffentlich. Entweder diese Frau ist nicht mehr im Dienst des Geheimdienstes…oder aber sie arbeitet immer noch bei dem Verein. Nur ist es jetzt egal davon zu wissen." Ridley runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Piloten auf den Hinterkopf.

„Sag' mal…" fragte er. „…woher weißt du das?" Johnson atmete tief ein. Ja, woher wusste er das?

Es waren so ziemlich die ersten Erinnerungen gewesen, die er hatte. Es waren an sich nur ein paar verschwommene Bilder, undeutliche Fetzen. Dennoch erinnerte er sich an die Tränen, die seine Mutter vergossen hatten. Und an die zornigen Worte, die sie dem Mann in der Uniform entgegen geworfen hatte. Worte des Vorwurfs, der Wut und der Verzweiflung. Und dieser Mann…hatte einfach dagestanden. Er hatte nichts gesagt, nicht reagiert und war auch der Ohrfeige ausgewichen. Als seine Mutter weinend auf der Terrasse zusammengebrochen war, hatte er sie einfach nur in seine Arme genommen. Dann wusste er noch, wie dieser Mann ihn in den Arm genommen hatte und seinem Bruder David erklärt hatte, dass er auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Der Mann hatte ein schwarzes Flügelpaar an der Brust getragen.

„Also, woher weißt du das?" fragte Ridley. Johnson schüttelte den Kopf und die Erinnerungen verblassten.

„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich weiß es halt." In dem Moment kam die Rettung. Bevor Ridley ihn noch mehr nerven konnte, meldete sich Himmelsauge.

„30 Meilen bis zum Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley. Benutzen sie die Stromleitungen, die führen sie direkt zum Ziel." Und tatsächlich. Indem Johnson seinen Hals fast ausrenkte, konnte er unter sich die Überlandstromleitungen erkennen. Sie stachen auf den offenen Feldern hervor wie weiße Punkte auf einer schwarzen Fläche.

„Die Bomber sollten am Boden zusammengestampft werden. Schaltet sie alle aus." Himmelsauges Befehl war eindeutig. Johnson setzte seine Sauerstoffmaske auf, Ridley tat es ihm gleich.

„Mobius 1, verstanden! Ihr habt dem Mann gehört, folgt den Stromleitungen!" Die Bestätigungen der anderen kamen sofort. „Halo 7, verstanden!" „Havoc 2, verstanden!" „Twister 6 verstanden!" Johnson schob den Schiebregler nach vorne und die F-4 raste direkt auf das Zielgebiet zu. Die anderen Maschinen gingen in enge Formation über. Jetzt ging es los. Einer der Piloten meldete sich zu Wort.

„Wir haben besuch!" Er hatte Recht. Zwei feindliche Maschinen des Typs F-5 rasten direkt auf sie zu. Doch nicht nur das. Es kam außerdem ein Stromverteiler in Sicht. Er musste für die Stromversorgung der Basis zuständig sein. Wenn sie ihn ausschalten würden, würde das den Verteidigern in Rigley das Leben schwer machen.

„Halo 7, Havoc 2, deckt mich! Ich kümmere mich um das Umspannwerk!" Beide Piloten gaben eine Bestätigung und stiegen weiter auf.

„Twister 6, bleib zurück und halte dich um Hintergrund. Deine Maschine hat bereits einen Schaden." Twister 6 war die andere Phantom. Nach der Luftbetankung hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Treibstoffpumpen im linken Triebwerk defekt waren. Das Triebwerk hatte mit verminderter Leistung weitergearbeitet und der Pilot hatte immer wieder beteuert, dass es nur ein kleines Problem war. Himmelsauge hatte ihn unter Vorbehalt weiterfliegen lassen. Vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hatte das linke Triebwerk allerdings vollends den Dienst versagt. Zurück konnten sie ihn nicht mehr schicken. Sie waren im Feindgebiet und jeder Gegner hätte die angeschlagene Maschine ohne große Probleme vom Himmel geholt. Und da der Pilot und sein RIO noch blutigere Anfänger als Johnson und Ridley waren, konnte man sie unmöglich alleine lassen. Während sich also ihre beiden F-5 mit denen des Gegners herumärgerten, nahm sich Johnson das Umspannwerk vor.

„Bleibt Wachsam!" rief einer der F-5 Piloten. Ein schneller Blick nach oben ließ Johnson erkennen, dass die beiden Maschinen im Luftkampf mit dem Gegner waren. Er wünschte ihnen das beste Glück auf dieser Erde. Himmelsauge fragte bei Twister 6 nach dem Status.

„Meine Maschine läuft noch. Ich glaube, ich schaffe es noch nach Hause." Johnson ging währenddessen in den Zielanflug über.

„Ridley, Bomben auf das Ziel!" Ridley führte den Befehl wortlos aus und das HUD änderte sich. Ein runder Kreis unter seinem Zielkreis gab den imaginären Treffbereich der Bombe ab. Die F-4 raste über die Landschaft und das große, graue Gebäude wurde immer größer. Als sie im Abwurfradius waren, gab ihm Ridley das Zeichen.

„Wir sind da!" schrie er. Johnson presste den Auslöser und zog die Schnauze des Jägers nach oben. Mit brüllenden Triebwerken raste der Jäger gen Himmel, während die Bombe mit einer vernichtenden Wucht in das Gebäude einschlug und es in einem flammenden Inferno verschlang.

„Mobius 1 hier, Umspannwerk vernichtet." meldete Johnson und ließ die Maschine nach links abkippen. Was war mit den beiden F-5? Hatten sie gegen ihre gleichstarken Gegner bestanden? Als er es sah, fluchte er gepresst.

„Havoc 2, du hast einen hinter dir!" rief er über Funk. Doch der Pilot war zu sehr mit seinen wilden Ausweichmanövern beschäftigt. Himmelsauge meldete sich.

„Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley, auf Vektor 340, noch 12 Meilen." Johnson knurrte wütend. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Havoc 2 war in Schwierigkeiten und Halo 7 war gerade selbst genug beschäftigt. Mit brüllenden Triebwerken raste die Phantom in die Höhe. Es war ein gewagtes Spiel, die F-5 war besser als die MiG-21. Dieser Pilot würde es ihm sehr schwer machen. Johnson musste alles aus seiner Maschine herausquetschen. Nicht genug, dass die Phantom deutlich schwerfälliger war als die F-5, das Gewicht der Bomben zehrte noch zusätzlich an ihrer Flugleistung. Er würde sich nicht auf einen Luftkampf einlassen. Aber das brauchte er möglicherweise.

„Ridley! Gib' mir das Ziel und schalt auf Raketen um!" Sofort wurde eine der beiden F-5 von einem Viereck umgeben. Insgeheim fragte sich Johnson, ob Ridley auch wirklich die richtige Maschine anvisiert hatte. Doch dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Die anvisierte Maschine setzte sich direkt hinter das Heck der anderen, die eine scharfe Kehre flog.

„Mobius 1, sie passieren das Umspannwerk." Das war Himmelsauge. Wahrscheinlich meinte er die Reste des Umspannwerks. Die Bombe hatte sicherlich nichts übrig gelassen. Dann hörten sie die Stimme des Feindes.

„Nicht identifizierte Flugzeuge im Anflug. Sofort alle Maschinen starten!" Das war Rigley. Kein Zweifel möglich. „Dies ist keine Übung. Ich wiederhole: dies ist keine Übung! An alle Maschinen: sofort starten und den Feind abfangen. Weiß 5, hier Rigley. Sie haben Starterlaubnis auf Startbahn 5. Starten sie, sobald sie die Rollbahn erreicht haben." Johnson konzentrierte sich währenddessen auf sein Ziel. Beständig kam er der F-5 näher. Doch er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Havoc 2 wurde immer langsamer.

„Mobius 1, greife Gegner an!" rief er. Unterdessen teilte Himmelsauge ihnen mit, dass sie näher an den Stützpunkt kamen.

„Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley, auf Vektor 340, noch 8 Meilen." Es wurde gefährlich. Sie waren bald in der Reichweite der Luftabwehr des Stützpunkts. Und in einer solchen Höhe war man dem Feuer schutzlos ausgeliefert. Schließlich hatte er jedoch die Mindestreichweite für die Raketen erreicht.

„Mobius 1, Ziel erfasst!" rief er und wartete nur noch einen Augenblick. Der beständige Ton in seinen Ohren war das Signal. Er hielt den Atem an und drückte den Auslöser.

„Mobius 1, Fox one!" Die Rakete erwachte zischend zum Leben und raste auf ihr Ziel. Der feindliche Pilot hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er verfolgt wurde. Als er von seinen Systemen gewarnt wurde, brach er sofort zur Seite aus. Doch die Rakete erwischte ihn trotzdem und traf das Heck des Jägers. Der hintere Teil explodierte in einer feurigen Nova. Ein helles Licht blitzte am Cockpit auf und der Pilot sprengte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem brennenden Wrack.

„Ich kann den Vogel nicht mehr halten! Steige aus!" rief der feindliche Pilot. Die brennenden Überreste schlugen irgendwo unter ihnen auf den Feldern auf. Die Chance für Opfer unter der Zivilbevölkerung war denkbar gering.

„Die starten Jäger!" rief Ridley auf einmal von hinten. Kaum hatte er es gesagt, meldete sich der Feind über Funk.

„Kümmert euch um das Umspannwerk, wenn möglich!" Johnson dachte an den rauchenden Krater, der mal das Umspannwerk gewesen war und fasste den Steuerknüppel noch fester. Er spürte eine grimmige Entschlossenheit. Die Jungs waren bereits zu spät. Aber sie kamen rechtzeitig zur Party. Zwei Jäger flogen direkt auf sie zu. Hinzu kam, dass sie es auf einen Gegner abgesehen hatten. Anscheinend war Mobius 1 kein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Ein Teil von Johnson empfand das als Beleidigung. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollte froh sein, dass sie nicht hinter ihm her waren. Ihr Ziel war Havoc 2.

„Behaltet diese Abfangjäger im Auge!" rief einer der Feinde. Johnson ließ seine F-4 steigen, so schnell es ging. Er stieß durch die Wolkendecke und brachte die Maschine wieder in stabile Lage. Halo 7 meldete sich.

„Achtet im Kampf auf sechs Uhr!" Die Warnung galt zwar eigentlich Havoc 2, aber Johnson sah sich trotzdem hektisch um. Er hoffte, über den Wolken unentdeckt zu bleiben. So würde er sich Rigley nähern und seine Bomben direkt über ihren Köpfen abwerfen können. Allerdings würde dieser Plan nur klappen, wenn das Umspannwerk die einzige Stromversorgung des Luftwaffenstützpunktes darstellte. Als die Basis noch ISAF-Eigentum gewesen war, war dem so gewesen. Aber ob die Erusea mittlerweile Notstromgeneratoren herangeschafft hatten, hatte nicht einmal der Geheimdienst gewusst.

„Halo 7, schaff mir diesen Kerl vom Hals!" rief auf einmal Havoc 2. Johnson fluchte. Genau das hatte ihm gefehlt. Die beiden Jäger hatten sich auf den ISAF-Piloten gestürzt und verfolgten ihn. Johnson hätte am liebsten abgedreht, doch er war bereits zu weit entfernt um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Es lag jetzt alles an Havoc 2.

„Bandit bestätigt auf Vektor 340." Himmelsauges ruhige Stimme teilte Johnson gerade mit, dass er und Ridley tief in der Scheiße steckten. Ein weiterer Jäger kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sich auf einen direkten Luftkampf einzulassen wäre purem Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Soviel Glück wie beidem Abschuss der F-5 einige Minuten zuvor würde er hier nicht haben. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit…seine Bomben abwerfen, bevor der Jäger ihn in Stücke schießen würde.

„Alles klar, die übernehmen wir!" rief auf einmal Halo 7 und die beiden F-5 rasten links und rechts an der Phantom vorbei. Johnson schüttelte den Kopf und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er erkannte, was da vor sich ging. Seine Jungs hatten gesiegt und die beiden feindlichen Jäger ausgeschaltet. Und jetzt nahmen sie sich die MiG-21 vor, die bereits abdrehte. Johnson grinste schief. So gefiel ihm die Sache schon besser. Er sammelte sich.

„Okay, Ridley. Jetzt geht's los. Wir stürzen uns vor Rigley aus den Wolken und schießen als erstes auf die Luftverteidigung. Dann nehmen wir uns im Tiefflug den Stützpunkt vor." Ridley stellte das Radar auf Bodenabtastung und sah nach vorne.

„Alles bereit." Johnson nickte entschlossen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe. Er rollte die Maschine auf den Rücken und ließ sie kopfüber in Richtung Erde stürzen.

„Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley, auf Vektor 330, noch 4 Meilen." Blut schoss den beiden Männern in den Kopf als die Maschine mit annähernd Mach 1,5 wie ein Stein mit Raketenantrieb gen Erde raste. Die Wolken gaben ihnen Deckung. Aber der Lärm ihrer Triebwerke würde sie schnell aufklären.

„Ridley, sobald wir Kontakt haben, gib mir die Luftverteidigung! Wir haben nur einen Versuch!" Er umschloss den Steuerknüppel und den Schubhebel voller Entschlossenheit. Es war eine wahnsinnige Idee…aber sie könnte klappen.

„Verstanden!" rief Ridley. Die Phantom raste weiter nach unten und näherte sich der Wolkendecke.

„Okay, jetzt geht's los!" rief Johnson aufgeregt, als die Maschine in die große, weiße Masse eintauchte und darin verschwand. Regen tropfte an die Cockpitkanzel und mit einem Mal waren sie durch die Wolkenschicht. Direkt unter ihnen kam der Luftwaffenstützpunkt Rigley in Sicht. Anscheinend waren sie bemerkt worden.

„Wo ist unsere Luft-Überwachung?" schrie einer der Erusea auf dem Boden über den offenen Gefechtsfunk. Und tatsächlich, die Leute in der Basis hatten sie entdeckt. Doch das galt nicht für die Flak. Die Flugabwehrkanone war in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gerichtet. Und sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Da ist sie!" rief Ridley und markierte die Flak als Ziel. Die Raketen gaben annähernd sofort eine Feuerfreigabe. Er presste den Auslöser.

„Nehmt das!" rief er und die Rakete raste auf die Stellung zu, einen Kondensstreifen hinter sich herziehend. Als sie einschlug, blühte die Flak in einer farbenfrohen Explosion auf, ehe sie zu einer rauchenden Ruine wurde. Sofort zog Johnson die Maschine hoch und gewann soviel Höhe, wie nur möglich.

„Flugabwehrkanone zerstört!" schrie einer der Feinde auf dem Boden. Sofort kam die Bestätigung von Himmelsauge.

„Flugabwehrkanonen zerstört!" Johnson sah seitlich aus dem Fenster, während er die Maschine nach links abkippen ließ. Jetzt war es soweit.

„Ridley, wir gehen rein!" Seine Stimme wirkte fremd auf ihn. War er das? Es war soviel Enthusiasmus darin enthalten. Aber der Kampf war nicht schön. Er tötete hier Menschen. Zugegeben, diese Menschen hatten zuerst mit dem Töten angefangen. Aber durfte er dann Befriedigung über ihren Tod und sogar Stolz empfinden, sie selbst zur Hölle geschickt zu haben. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er wendete die Maschine, senkte die Schnauze nach unten und raste somit direkt auf den Stützpunkt zu.

„Ridley, Bomben!" rief er und sein RIO wechselte auf das Abwurfprogramm. Rigley hatte nur zwei Landebahnen, aber diese waren lang genug um auch schwere Langstreckenbomber starten und landen zu lassen. Momentan waren vier Gruppen Bear-Bomber mit jeweils 3 Maschinen dort. Sie standen so nahe beieinander, dass sie leichte Beute für die Bomben waren. Die F-4 würde den Feind vernichten, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Die Phantom stürzte sich auf ihre Beute wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute. Auf einmal war da kein Zweifel mehr, keine Frage über Schuld und Sühne, keine ethischen Probleme. In Johnsons Kopf waren nur die Bilder von Comberth Harbour, wie es brennend und geschändet vor ihm lag und der eiserne Wille, die Erusea dafür bezahlen zu lassen. Die Phantom kam in Reichweite und der Zielcursor glitt über die Gebäude und Hangars, bis hin zu den Bombern. Er wartete noch. Direkt in der Nähe des Towers stand eine Dreiergruppe der Bear-Bomber. Das war sein Ziel. Es war nur ein Wimpernschlag, so lange war der Zielcursor genau dort, wo er die Bombe haben wollte. In diesem Moment presste er den Auslöser. Anders als die Raketen lösten sich die schweren Bomben nur mit einem leisen Klicken, das im Gebrülle der Triebwerke unterging. Doch man spürte, wie die Maschine auf einmal nach oben hüpfte, als das Gewicht der Bombe verschwand. Sofort riss Johnson die Maschine nach rechts und raste gen Himmel.

„Nimm das!" schrie Ridley hinter ihm. Während sie eine scharfe Kehre flogen, schlug die Bombe direkt in die Dreierformation der Bomber ein. Eine gewaltige Explosion sprengte den Asphalt des Stützpunktes und ein feuriges Inferno erfasste die Maschinen, die ebenfalls in kleineren Explosionen untergingen. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, waren von den drei Bombern nur noch rauchende Krater übrig.

„Hier ist Rigley, wir werden beschossen! Greifen gerade den Feind an!" schrie der Tower panisch über Funk. Die Meldung galt wohl dem Oberkommando. Zu dumm, bevor die Erusea Unterstützung schicken würden, wäre die Basis nur noch ein rauchender Krater. Die Feinde hatten allerdings erkannt, was zu tun war.

„Lasst sie euch nicht am Boden erwischen!" schrie eine Person am Boden. Arme Kerle, die hatten keine Chance gegen das Inferno. Aber es kümmerte Johnson jede Sekunde weniger. Stattdessen meldete sich Ridley.

„Holla, was haben wir denn da? Sieh mal da, da kommt was aus dem Hangar!" Und tatsächlich, Ridley hatte Recht. Im heillosen Durcheinander wurde eine Maschine des Typs A-10 aus dem Hangar gezogen. Das wäre noch nichts besonderes gewesen, wenn die Maschine nicht in einem einzigartigen Anstrich dahergekommen wäre.

„Ist das ein Schneetigermuster?" fragte Johnson verwundert. Doch das war jetzt auch egal. Die A-10 rollte auf die Start- und Landebahn zu. Das könnte ärgerlich werden. Auch wenn es ein Bodenangriffsflugzeug war, vielleicht hatte sie Luftabwehrraketen an Bord. Außerdem war sie extrem wendig. Allerdings würde sie nicht zu ihrem Einsatz kommen. Johnson ließ die Phantom auf die linke Tragfläche kippen und zog eine scharfe Kehre.

„Den Kerl krallen wir uns!" rief er Ridley zu. Er bemerkte, wie sein Funk noch angeschaltet war. Jetzt wusste die A-10, dass er hinter ihr her war, aber das war egal. Er würde sie in Stücke schießen.

„Werft die Bombe genau in die Mitte!" rief auf einmal einer der F-5-Piloten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er, dass Johnson die Ladung so schnell wie möglich loswurde und sie dann abhauen sollten. Aber vorher würde er noch diesen Kerl erledigen. Ridley visierte das Ziel an und die Rakete schaltete auf das Flugzeug auf.

„Radar-Zielerfassung aktiv!" rief Himmelsauge über den Funk. Schön, dass der Kerl auch noch da war.

„Bringt sofort alle funktionsfähigen Maschinen in die Luft!" rief Rigley panisch. Das würde ihnen nicht gelingen. Johnson beendete die Kurve und brachte sich direkt hinter der A-10 in Stellung, die mittlerweile auf der Rollbahn war und den Start einleitete.

„Habe einen Banditen am Heck!" rief der Pilot. Johnson senkte die Nase der A-10. Jetzt oder nie. Die Zielerfassung war immer noch aktiv und so musste er nur abkrümmen. Was er dann auch tat. Die Rakete zischte auf die A-10 zu, die sich soeben in die Luft erhob. Doch kurz bevor sie von dem Lenkflugkörper getroffen wurde, zog die Maschine plötzlich so scharf nach links oben. Die Rakete schoss unter der A-10 vorbei und schlug in den Asphalt der Rollbahn ein und explodierte dort fulminant.

„Rakete ins Leere gegangen." bemerkte Himmelsauge ruhig. Alles andere als ruhig war dagegen der Tower von Rigley.

„Oh, Gott!" rief der Mann entsetzt. Und als Johnson fluchend die Maschine hart nach links abdrehte, erkannte er auch warum. Seine Bombe auf die drei Bomber eine so große Wirkung gehabt, dass brennende Trümmerstücke die umliegenden Hangars getroffen hatten. Feuer loderte jetzt im Inneren der Hallen. Und wenn Johnson richtig lag, wurden dort auch der Treibstoff und die Waffen gelagert. Hinzu kam, dass der Tower ebenfalls getroffen worden war und die untere Hälfte lichterloh brannte. Die Leute waren im Tower gefangen. Mit einem Schlag wurde die kalte Entschlossenheit von Johnson weggeblasen. Diese Leute waren gefangen, weil er sie zu einem langsamen und qualvollen Tod verurteilt hatte. Er ließ die Maschine aufsteigen und ging in eine Warteposition über dem Flughafen. Er sah, wie Leute auf dem Boden in Richtung des Towers rannten und Löschfahrzeuge ausrückten. Sie wollten die Leute aus dem Tower herausholen.

„Evakuiert das Gebäude!" rief jemand da unten über Funk. Jetzt, da Johnson seine Sinne wieder beieinander hatte, stand für ihn außer Frage, dass er nicht angreifen würde. Leider dachte sein RIO nicht so weit.

„Alter, was machst du da!" rief er wütend. Johnson ignorierte ihn und betrachtete die Rettungsversuche der Erusea. Er würde seinen Auftrag ausführen, aber er würde den Leuten genug Zeit zum Fliehen geben.

„Die Leute im Tower haben eine Chance verdient." Das waren wieder seine Worte. Er war wieder da. Ganz und gar. Doch Ridley machte ihn trotzdem auf einen kleinen Fehler in seiner Logik aufmerksam.

„Verdammt, der Tower ist scheißegal! DIE A-10!" brüllte er aus ganzer Lunge. Johnsons Miene erstarrte. Ridley hatte Recht. Sofort suchte er hektisch nach der Maschine und fand sie, wie sie enge Kreise über dem Tower zog. Anscheinend war der Pilot auch um das Leben der Leute im Tower besorgt. Doch er war eine Gefahr. Und er musste ausgeschaltet werden. Johnson drehte die Phantom bei und setzte zum Sturzflug auf die A-10 an. Es musste sein. Ridley visierte das Ziel an und die Rakete schaltete auf. Als Johnson sie losschickte, versuchte die A-10 zwar erneut hektische Ausweichmanöver, doch dieses Mal brachte es nichts. Die Rakete traf die linke Tragfläche der Maschine und riss sie komplett ab. Die Maschine stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden. Johnson wandte seinen Blick ab. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Ridley hingegen wollte sichergehen, dass der Feind ausgeschaltet war.

„Der Kerl ist nicht ausgestiegen…" sagte er schließlich und Johnson musste schwer schlucken. Doch andere waren nicht zu zurückhaltend.

„Wohooo! Guter Schuss!" jubelte Halo 7. Die F-5 kämpften noch immer hoch über ihm mit den Abfangjägern des Stützpunktes. Und sie schienen ebenfalls den Feind gut zu beschäftigen.

„Verdammt, Bandit an meinem Heck!" rief ein Feind über den Wolken. Hoffentlich passten die beiden dort oben auf sich auf. Jedenfalls schienen die Erusea dort unten das Feuer in den Griff zu bekommen. Jetzt galt es, die Mission so schnell und unblutig zu Ende zu bringen wie möglich.

„Bringt die Munition aus dem Waffenlager heraus!" brüllte ein Mann über den Gefechtsfunk. Anscheinend versuchten sie die Gefahr einer gewaltigen Explosion zu vermindern.

„Feinde in der Luft über uns!" kam es fast gleichzeitig aus den Lautsprechern. Johnson kippte die Phantom auf die rechte Tragfläche und zog eine enge Schleife. Gleichzeitig begannen sich die Meldungen zu überschlagen.

„Rot 7, Bandit direkt hinter mir!" schrie ein feindlicher Pilot. Es war anzunehmen, dass die beiden ISAF-Jäger da oben ordentlich für Action sorgten.

„Hey, da ist noch einer übrig!" schrie Ridley und Johnson wusste sofort, was gemeint war. Ein Jäger war bereits auf der Rollbahn. Johnson vollendete die enge Kehre und raste frontal auf die Maschine zu.

„Zwo, bring so schnell wie möglich die Startprozedur hinter dich!" schrie einer der Piloten Eruseas. Doch das brachte ihm nichts. Die Phantom kam frontal und im Tiefflug auf die feindliche Maschine vom Typ F-5 zugerast und eröffnete mit der Bordkanone das Feuer. Eine kurze Salve reichte aus um die rechte Tragfläche abzurasieren und die Maschine zu einem Wrack zu machen, das die Rollbahn blockierte. Als die F-4 die zerschossene Maschine passierte, ließ Johnson sein Flugzeug steigen und kippte nach rechts ab. Er sah aus dem Cockpit und erkannte, wie die Cockpitkanzel aufgestoßen wurde und der Pilot hinausfiel. Er hatte überlebt.

„Hier ist Rigley! Macht etwas gegen diese Banditen!" rief der Mann im Tower. Johnson blickte in die Richtung und erkannte erleichtert, dass das Feuer fast vollkommen gelöscht worden war. Eine Sorge weniger. Jetzt musste er sich um die Bomber kümmern. Er drehte ab und jagte von der Basis weg. Um Anlauf zu nehmen musste er erst einmal auf Distanz gehen. Als er genug Entfernung zwischen sich und die Basis gebracht hatte, wendete er die Maschine und rammte den Schubhebel nach vorne.

„Okay, Ridley. Bringen wir die Sache zu ende!" rief er nach hinten. Die Feinde am Boden erkannten, dass die Phantom einen erneuten Angriff startete. Ridley wechselte auf das Bombenprogramm und der Zielcursor verwandelte sich.

„Wir werden keine leichte Beute sein! Beeilt euch! Mischt mit und fangt sie ab!" schrie einer der Männer am Boden. Doch ohne ihre Flak waren sie hilflos. Und die SAM-Stellungen waren durch den Stromausfall nutzlos.

„Seht nur, wie sie alle in der Reihe da stehen. Leichte Beute!" rief Ridley von hinten. Und tatsächlich, die Bombergruppen waren geradezu auf dem Präsentierteller. Das schien auch Rigley aufzufallen.

„Schafft die Bomber weg!" rief der Tower. Doch das war vergebene Liebesmühe. Das Wrack des Jägers stand noch immer auf dem Rollfeld und die Rakete, die ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte, war so stark in den Asphalt eingeschlagen, dass ein Start unmöglich war. Die Phantom raste auf den Stützpunkt zu und passierte die ersten Hangars. Der Cursor strich über drei Bomber und Johnson klickte die Bombe aus.

„Feinde über uns! Greift sie mit Flugabwehr-Waffen an!" schrie jemand auf der Erde über Funk und auf einmal ertönte am Rumpf ein lautes, metallisches Prasseln.

„Scheiße! Die schießen auf uns!" schrie Ridley. Und tatsächlich, sie wurden wirklich beschossen. Aber es waren nur Handfeuerwaffen und die Phantom war an der Unterseite gepanzert. Dennoch war es unklug, sich dem Gewehrfeuer auszusetzen, solange man Raketen und Bomben an der Unterseite trug. Er kippte die Phantom nach links ab und raste auf der Backbordtragfläche davon, Kondensstreifen hinter sich her ziehend. Währenddessen traf die Bombe die Bomber und explodierte. Einige Feinde schienen am Boden der Explosion näher gewesen zu sein als ihnen lieb war.

„Das hier ist keine Übung! Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit!" schrie einer der Leute am Boden über Funk. Schön, dass er es auch kapiert hatte.

„Mobius 1 hat ein Ziel zerstört!" rief Ridley als die drei Bomber in einem Inferno vergingen. Das war genau das, was Himmelsauge hören wollte.

„Schöner Abschuss." Selbst so klang die Stimme von Himmelsauge ruhig wie immer. Allerdings wurde es langsam unangenehm für Mobius 1.

„Wo sind unsere Jäger!" rief ein Feind panisch von unten. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden ehe die Aufschaltwarnung aufheulte.

„Ich bin direkt hinter ihm!" rief ein feindlicher Pilot. Ridley riss den Kopf herum und wurde bleich. Es war eine F-5 und sie war direkt hinter ihnen. Sie musste sich während des Angriffs auf die Bomber von oben genähert. Jetzt war sie fast in Schussposition.

„Scheiße! Das ist eine Tigerschark!" schrie Ridley. Johnson fluchte gepresst und riss den Steuerknüppel an sich.

„Festhalten!" brüllte er und ließ die Maschine steil nach oben schießen. Und auf einmal war die Hölle los. Mehrere Feindflugzeuge und die beiden ISAF-Jäger waren in einem wilden Tanz auf Leben und Tod verwickelt. Und sie waren mittendrin.

„Er ist hinter mir her!" rief ein feindlicher Pilot, als sich Havoc 2 hinter den Gegner setzte und das Feuer aus der Bordkanone eröffnete. Johnson selbst hatte aber ganz andere Probleme. Die feindliche Maschine klebte an der Phantom wie Kaugummi am Schuh.

„Vom feindlichen Radar erfasst." meldete sich Himmelsauge. Johnson fluchte gepresst und zog den Steuerknüppel noch stärker an sich hin und ließ die Maschine nach hinten wegkippen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er noch nie einen Looping geflogen hatte.

„Warnen sie alle Einheiten!" Unten auf dem Boden hoffte man wohl noch immer auf Unterstützung. Doch Himmelsauge hatte nichts darüber gemeldet. Das bedeutete, dass sie auch keine Unterstützung erhalten würden. Im Himmel war trotzdem die Hölle los. Halo 7 war gerade einer feindlichen Rakete im letzten Moment ausgewichen. Der Lenkflugkörper der Erusea hatte sich daraufhin selbst gesprengt und Schrapnell in der Luft verteilt. Diese waren auf die Hülle des Flugzeugs eingeprasselt, dass aber schnell genug gewesen war um dem größten Teil der Trümmer zu entkommen und so nur angekratzt wurde.

„Noch in Ordnung!" rief Halo 7 erleichtert über Funk. Trotzdem sah seine Maschine aus, als wäre sie ein Fall für die Schrottpresse. Aber er flog noch, das war das einzige, was zählte. Johnsons heftige Ausweichmanöver hatten indessen ihren Zweck erfüllt. Die feindliche F-5 hatte nicht an ihnen dranbleiben können.

„Ridley, Bomben! Wir müssen die Basis so schnell wie möglich einstampfen!" Er ließ die Maschine abkippen und brachte den Stützpunkt genau ins Visier. Rauch und Feuer beherrschte das Bild. Da unten herrschte auch die Hölle. Er quetschte alles aus den Triebwerken des schweren Jagdbombers heraus und ließ gleichzeitig die Schwerkraft noch mithelfen. Auch wenn sie nicht besonders wendig war, war die Phantom doch schneller als die F-5. Das war jetzt der entscheidende Vorteil. Die Phantom raste auf ihr Ziel zu und als sie in Reichweite waren, löste er eine Bombe aus. Er korrigierte seinen Kurs um einen Tick nach links und wartete, bis er über der nächsten Bomberformation war und löste erneut einen Sprengkörper aus. Dann zog er die Maschine hoch und raste erneut gen Himmel, direkt ins dichte Schlachtgetümmel, während unter ihnen die Bomben einschlugen und die Bomber zerrissen.

„Hier ist Rigley. Wir haben schweren Schaden durch den gegnerischen Angriff erlitten!" Johnson war verblüfft. Das war der Mann im Tower. Das Feuer war mittlerweile gelöscht und dennoch blieben die Leute wo sie waren. Erst sehr viel später war es ein anderer Johnson, der verstand warum sie dort geblieben waren. Jetzt jedoch verstand er es nicht.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte er seinen Bruder fassungslos. Auf Davids Gesicht zeichnete sich Resignation ab. Zumindest bekam er keinen Wutanfall wie sonst. Sie waren in seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock. Er hatte bereits alles Wichtige gepackt. Er stand vor seinem Bett, die Reisetasche noch immer offen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn wohl doch noch an diesem Ort. Er sah Daniel an und lächelte müde.

„Ich muss. Man braucht mich. Und außerdem ist alles besser als hier tatenlos zuzusehen wie die Erusea unsere Stadt überrennen." Daniel hörte es, auch den anklagenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Du meinst wohl, es ist besser als feige zu fliehen." Davids Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte, ehe lang und erschöpft seufzte. Die Spannung war ihm förmlich anzusehen. Er sah seinen Bruder traurig und mit geröteten Augen an.

„Ich weiß, manchmal mach ich auf euch so einen Eindruck. Aber ich meine das nicht so. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr nichts tun könnt und ich bin froh, dass ihr euch in Sicherheit bringt. Nur würde ich gerne etwas mehr Verständnis für das bekommen, was ich mache." Daniel sah zur Seite. Was war nur los mit dieser Welt? Und jetzt drohte hier in seiner Stadt ein Krieg?

„Das kannst du Mutter nicht vorwerfen. Du weißt, seitdem sie verlassen wurde, hat sie nicht mehr viel übrig für das Militär." Sein Ton schien bei David sauer aufzustoßen, jedenfalls sah er Daniel sehr wütend an.

„Daniel, wir reden hier über unseren Vater, verdammt! Also nenn ihn auch so! Und zweitens hat er sie nicht verlassen. Er wurde abkommandiert und gilt als MIA. Er hat seine Pflicht erfüllt." Daniel war ganz und gar nicht überzeugt von dem, was sein älterer Bruder sagte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bestand seine Pflicht darin, einfach so abzuhauen?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste, was das für eine Reaktion bei David verursachen würde.

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!" brüllte sein Bruder und sah ihn zornig an. Er deutete auf den Boden unter ihnen.

„Dieser Kerl da unten hat dir andauernd erzählt, wie schlecht Soldaten sind, aber das sind sie nicht. Du bist der Sohn eines Soldaten. Darauf solltest du stolz sein. Dieser Kerl da unten erzählt immer, was für ein toller Typ er doch ist und wie seine Friedensfreunde doch die Welt verändern, genau wie deine kleine Freundin!" Auf einmal wurde Daniel wütend.

„Lass Rika da raus!" schrie er zurück. Ja, wegen seiner Freundin war bei all diesen Demonstrationen gewesen und hatte sich aktiv in der Szene eingesetzt. Davor hatte er sich nie richtig dafür interessiert. Aber jetzt war es eine gute und gerechte Sache. Sein Bruder hatte sich jedoch bereits in Rage geredet. Er ging auf Daniel zu und richtete den Zeigefinger auf dessen Brust.

„Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt solange von Frieden geredet. Du selbst hast gesagt, man sollte den Erusea geben, was sie wollen. Jetzt sind sie da. Und sie wollen Krieg. Sie kommen und werden hier jeden töten. Und eure Friedensdemonstrationen werden für die nur ein Zielschießen sein. Jetzt braucht es Leute wie mich, wie unseren Vater, um Leute wie dich und Rika zu beschützen." Daniel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung." David schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern sacken. Es war aussichtslos mit Daniel so zu reden. Er wollte nicht hören.

„Sag' das den Erusea." Dann sah er seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen. „Tu mir einen Gefallen...kümmere dich um Mutter…und Shawn." Dann packte er seine Tasche. Als er aus der Tür trat sah er zurück.

„Viel Glück, Bruder. Wir werden es alle dringend brauchen."

Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er seinen Bruder gesehen hatte. Zwei Tage später hatte er sich telefonisch von seiner Kaserne aus gemeldet und ihnen auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Die Erusea rückten an. Danach hatte er nie wieder etwas von seinem Bruder gehört. Einen Tag darauf waren die 4. Armee in die Stadt eingerückt.

„Okay, Mobius 1." Himmelsauge bestätigte die Zerstörung der feindlichen Bomber. Die beiden Bomben hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und die Flugzeuge in Stücke gerissen. Leider blieb wenig Zeit zur Freude, denn die feindliche F-5 war wieder da und der Pilot anscheinend stinksauer.

„Weiß 4, Fox two!" schrie der Pilot und feuerte einen Lenkflugkörper auf die Phantom ab. Sofort drehte Johnson die Maschine auf den Kopf und ließ sie gen Boden rasen.

„Festhalten!" brüllte er Ridley zu. Der krallte sich panisch an seinen Instrumenten fest. Sirenen kreischten in der Cockpitkanzel und Johnson ließ die Maschine so weit durchsacken, dass er dem Boden gefährlich nahe kam.

„Mobius 1, bremsen!" rief Himmelsauge. Und er hatte Recht. Die Phantom wurde gefährlich schnell. Wenn er bei der Geschwindigkeit zu schnell hochziehen würde, würde es die Maschine möglicherweise zerreißen. Er musste langsamer werden. Dummerweise gab es da zwei Probleme. Das erste war die Rakete, die hinter ihnen her war. Und das zweite war eine Flak, auf die sie genau zuhielten und die bisher unter einem Tarnnetz gewesen war.

„Benutzt die Flugabwehr-Kanonen! Schießt sie ab!" Johnson fluchte lang. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Er konnte nicht riskieren, von der F-5 und der Flak gejagt zu werden. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Statt zu bremsen beschleunigte er.

„Johnson, was machst du da!" rief Ridley panisch, doch Johnson ignorierte ihn. Es war glatter Selbstmord, aber er hatte sonst keine andere Wahl. Er hörte auf, Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen und hielt direkt auf die Flak zu. Die Kanone begann sich in ihre Richtung zu drehen.

„JOHNSON!" schrie Ridley jetzt völlig außer sich. Doch er hatte es bereits gesehen. Er war auf Kurs. Jetzt galt es. Er nahm den Schub zurück und die Maschine wurde langsamer. Die Rakete kam nun unaufhaltsam näher.

„ICH BIN HIER MIT EINEM WAHNSINNIGEN ZUSAMMEN, HILFE!" brüllte sein RIO panisch. Die Rakete kam näher. Und gleichzeitig eröffnete die Flak das Feuer. Granaten explodierten um die Phantom herum und färbten die Luft in ein öliges Schwarz als der zerplatzte Inhalt freigegeben wurde. Die Phantom kam immer näher, doch Johnson löste weder eine Bombe aus, noch eröffnete er das Feuer mit der Bordkanone. Stattdessen ließ er die Flak immer näher kommen.

„Verdammt, nein!" Ridley hatte schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Die Rakete war schon fast da und der Boden ebenso. Doch dann war der Moment gekommen. Johnson zog mit einem Mal den Steuerknüppel an sich und gab vollen Schub. Mit einem Satz raste die Maschine gen Himmel. Die viel schnellere Rakete hatte nicht genug Platz zum Wenden und schlug geradewegs in die Flak-Stellung, die in einer feurigen Explosion unterging.

„JEEEHAAW!" rief Johnson auf einmal und spürte, wie die Begeisterung wieder aufebbte. Das war ein Millionentreffer gewesen. Er sah nach hinten. Ridley war fertig, sowohl mental als auch körperlich. Johnson ging jede Wette ein, dass er sich auch in die Hose gemacht hatte.

„So, und jetzt zu diesem Penner, der uns die Rakete auf den Hals geschickt hat. Er gewann an Höhe und sah auf seinen Radarschirm. Ridley war völlig still und das war Johnson nur recht. Er würde selbst das Radar bedienen. Und tatsächlich eine feindliche Maschine war ganz in seiner Nähe. Er hoffte, dass es dieselbe war. Er drehte die Maschine auf der Backbordtragfläche und nahm Kurs auf das Kampfgebiet. Sehr zu seiner Freude musste er feststellen, dass die beiden ISAF-Jäger die Luftüberlegenheit errungen hatten und jetzt die letzten beiden MiG's über der Basis jagten. Es war nur noch eine F-5 übrig. Und sie hielt genau auf Johnson zu. Die Leute auf dem Boden sahen ihn wohl auch kommen und die Phantom bedeutete nur eins.

„Bewegt euch! Ihre Bomben sind äußerst effektiv!" Die Leute am Boden rannten aufgeschreckt davon.

„Keine Sorge, zu euch komme ich gleich." Er nahm die F-5 ins Visier. Seine Raketen konnten aus einer größeren Entfernung das Ziel anpeilen. Sofort kam eine Feuerfreigabe. Doch Johnson drückte nicht ab. Er sah zu, wie die F-5 drehte panisch ab und setzte zur Flucht an. Es war das einzig Sinnvolle, das er machen konnte.

„Hier ist Weiß 1, schafft mir den Kerl vom Hals!" schrie der Pilot. Johnson empfand Enttäuschung. Das war nicht der Pilot gewesen, der ihn gerade beschossen hatte. Aber dann besann er sich etwas besseren. Dann würde er diesen Kerl eben erledigen. Allerdings hatte der feindliche Pilot sich ebenfalls anders entschieden. Er hatte erneut gewendet und kam jetzt wieder auf ihn zu.

„Vom feindlichen Radar erfasst." Himmelsauge hatte Recht. Doch dieser Pilot war an den falschen geraten.

„Fox two!" schrie Johnson und feuerte eine Rakete ab, die direkt auf die F-5 zuraste. Der Pilot drehte nach links ab, doch die Rakete war zu schnell und zerriss die Maschine in der Luft. Nur brennende Trümmer fielen vom Himmel. Dann wendete er erneut und nahm die Basis ins Ziel. Die beiden ISAF-Jäger hatten die MiG's mittlerweile abgeschossen. Noch eine Bomberposition war übrig. Die Luftverteidigung war vernichtet. Zeit für das Finale. Er nahm die Bomber ins Visier, schaltete auf das Bombensystem um und wartete, bis er in Reichweite war. Dann drückte er den Auslöser. In einer gewaltigen Explosion verging die Bomberarmada von Rigley und damit die Bedrohung für North Point.

„Mobius 1 hat das Ziel vernichtet." Himmelsauge meldete de facto damit den Abschluss der Mission. Johnson zog den Steuerknüppel an sich und ließ die Phantom steigen. Die beiden ISAF-Maschinen näherten sich und gingen ebenso auf Reisehöhe. Unter ihnen stiegen dichte Rauchwolken von der Basis auf. Dort unten waren noch immer Leute.

„Hier ist Rigley. Unsere Bomber wurden vernichtet, wiederhole, alle unsere Bomber wurden zerstört!" Die Meldung galt dem feindlichen HQ. Jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr für Verstärkung. Höchstens einem Rettungskommando. Aber es gab keine Landebahn mehr für die feindlichen Flugzeuge. Halo 7 meldete sich über Funk.

„Himmelsauge, hier Jagdgeschwader. Alle Ziele wurden vernichtet. Wir kommen nach Hause." Es war vorbei.

2 ½ Stunden nach Abschluss von Operation Ernte

Der Rückflug hatte sich als äußerst unspannend erwiesen. Zumindest auf der letzten Hälfte der Reise. Während der ersten Hälfte hatten Mobius 1, Halo 7 und Havoc 2 äußerst nervös Twister 6 betrachtet. Die beschädigte Maschine hatte sich aus jeglichen Kämpfen herausgehalten, doch auf der Rückreise war ziemlich genau über dem Meer zu Ende gewesen. Das zweite Triebwerk der Phantom hatte den Dienst versagt und Twister 6 und sein RIO waren gezwungen gewesen, auszusteigen. Die letzten Meldungen von Himmelsauge besagten, dass die beiden von einem SAR- Hubschrauber der Marines aus dem Meer gefischt worden waren. Johnson konnte das nur hoffen. Sie hatten auch eine Bestätigung und Lob aus Allenfort bekommen. Anscheinend waren dort seit dem missglückten Bomberangriff einige Fans von Mobius 1 und planten bereits die nächste Feier. Der Angriff war ein Erfolg. Eine bedeutende Anzahl an Bombern wurde eliminiert und der Großangriff auf North Point verhindert. Allein das hätte reichen müssen um Johnsons Laune zu heben. Dennoch hatte er sich während des ganzen Fluges bedrückt gefühlt. Allerdings wusste er nicht, woran das lag. Ridley hatte nichts gesagt. Anscheinend hatte er noch immer ein intensives Gespräch mit Gott und Johnson wollte ihn dabei nicht stören. Zum Teil weil er selbst mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Und zum anderen genoss er einfach die Stille. Als Allenfort in Sicht kam, war Johnson dennoch erleichtert. Es war fast so, als würde er nach Hause kommen. Aber eben nur fast. Anders als Ridley war Johnsons Hause jetzt in Feindeshand. Die Landung verlief problemlos und er ließ die Maschine auf der ihr zugewiesenen Parkfläche ausrollen. Er nahm die Sauerstoffmaske ab und löste die Verriegelung der Cockpitkanzel. Das Bodenpersonal kam sofort zu der Phantom gerannt und brachten eine Trittleiter. Er löste die Sicherheitsgurte und sah nach hinten.

„Ridley, du kannst jetzt aufhören über Gott und die Welt nachzudenken." Als keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich um.

„Hör mal, Ridley. Es tut mir ja leid wegen diesem Manöver aber deshalb musst du doch nicht gleich…" Er erstarrte, als er sah, wie Ridley ruhig und selig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter ihm schlief. Johnson konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Kerl war echt die Härte. Er überlegte kurz, dann nahm er seinen Helm ab, drehte die Stärke der Lautsprecher voll auf und drückte auf dem Funkgerät auf Senden. Sogar ohne die Kopfhörer direkt auf den Ohren war das Knacken und Rauschen ohrenbetäubend.

„Waha!" schrie Ridley panisch, als er aufschreckte und sich hektisch umsah. Johnson hatte mittlerweile das Funkgerät ausgeschaltet.

„Was war das!" schrie de RIO aufgeschreckt. Johnson sah zu ihm nach hinten und setzte die unschuldigste Miene auf, die er zu bieten hatte.

„Was war was?" fragte er und stellte sich dumm. Ridley sah sich verwirrt um und atmete dann tief ein und aus.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte er schließlich. Johnson musste innerlich grinsen. Das geschah diesem Kerl nur Recht.

„Wir sind in Allenfort. Du hast eine wunderschöne und ruhige Rückreise verpasst." Während er sich über seinen kleinen Sieg freute, begann er die Systeme der Phantom abzuschalten. Nach einer Weile meldete sich Ridley wieder zu Wort.

„Hey, Johnson!" rief er. „Heißes Geschoss auf drei Uhr!" Johnson, der zuerst nicht verstand, was sein RIO meinte, blickte nach rechts und brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, wen Ridley meinte.

Eine große, schlanke Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren kam auf sie zu. Es war die Adjutantin des CAG. Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Aber wie war das möglich? War sie nicht vor einigen Stunden in Medriva gewesen? Wie hatte sie es so schnell hierher geschafft und vor allem warum war sie hier? Johnson hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl und es wurde noch mulmiger, als die Frau direkt auf ihre Maschine zuging. Als sie die Phantom erreicht hatte, wartete sie, bis die Mannschaften die Trittleiter an der Maschine angebracht hatten. Die Bodencrew öffnete die Kanzel und ein junger Mechaniker beugte sich über Johnson.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir!" meinte er und grinste ihn breit an. Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Sir? Er war gerade mal selbst Airman und damit dem Mann nicht einmal vorgesetzt. Er wollte gerade fragen, was der Mann meinte, als er wieder die Treppe hinunter stieg und dem weiblichen Captain den Weg freimachte. Die Frau kam hoch und sah zuerst Ridley, dann Johnson an.

„Gratuliere, meine Herren. Sie haben sich hervorragend geschlagen." Die Frau trug kein Namensschild, nur ihren schwarzen Anhänger.

„Entschuldigung…Captain?" fragte Johnson und wollte so ihren Namen wissen. Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen fasste sie in ihre Hosentasche und holte zwei Abzeichen hervor. Es waren Lieutenant-Klappen. Sie warf eine Ridley zu und gab die andere Johnson.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass jemand eine Beförderung aufgrund außergewöhnlicher Leistungen erhält. Lassen sie es sich aber bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen." Bei ihrem letzten Satz sah sie Ridley an, der schwer schlucken musste. Johnson sah die Frau nur fragend an.

„Bei allem Respekt…Ma'am…wer sind sie?" Die Frau lächelte und zwinkerte Johnson zu. Dann kletterte sie die Treppe hinunter. Johnson wollte gerade der Frau etwas hinterher rufen, als auf einmal ein Tanklaster und ein Transporter mit Raketen angefahren kamen. Ein Manschafter kam hektisch auf sie zu gerannt, sprintete die Treppe hoch und sah Johnson an. Er salutierte hastig.

„Sir, sie müssen sofort die Systeme wieder in Betrieb nehmen!" rief der junge Mann. Johnson runzelte die Stirn, doch es war Ridley, der das aussprach, was der Pilot dachte.

„Was soll das? Wir sind gerade erst zurückgekommen!" rief er entrüstet. Der Mann sah Ridley entschuldigend an.

„Verzeihen sie, Lieutenant. Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag. Wir sollen ihre Maschine so schnell wie möglich auftanken, wiederbewaffnen und sie dann losschicken." Johnson wollte gerade fragen, was los war, als der Mann schon wieder weg war. Heute schien das jeder mit ihm zu machen. Er sah zu, wie die Bodencrew hektisch begann an der Phantom zu schrauben. Der Tankstutzen wurde festgemacht und die Raketen entladen. Als Johnson merkte, dass die Jungs es ernst meinten, aktivierte er die Systeme und zog den Helm auf. Sofort meldete sich jemand über Funk.

„…an Mobius 1, Mobius 1 sofort kommen!" rief eine Männerstimme. Johnson drehte die Lautstärke herunter.

„Hier Mobius 1." Er wusste nicht, wer ihn anfunkte, aber es war sicherlich nicht Himmelsauge. Die Stimme klang aufgeregt und hektisch, ganz anders als die des Operators. Und Himmelsauge würde sich sowieso nicht melden. Die Maschine war auf dem Weg nach Medriva und würde mit ihren fast leeren Tanks sicherlich nicht umkehren.

„Mobius 1, hier Allenfort. Wir haben einen Notfall und sie haben die Entfernungslotterie gewonnen. Sie müssen sofort starten und in Richtung Festland fliegen." Johnson wollte protestieren. Das war doch ein Witz.

„Mobius 1 an Allenfort. Dürfte ich daran erinnern, dass wir gerade erst von einer Mission zurückgekehrt sind? Was ist mit anderen Flugzeugen?" Die Antwort von Allenfort war so banal das Johnson am liebsten geschrieen hätte.

„Ihr Flug ist der einzige, der derzeit in diesem Sektor operiert. Der Rest unserer Luftwaffe ist momentan beschäftigt. Sie müssen sich darum kümmern!" Johnson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Allenfort, was ist mit den beiden Jägern? Warum können die nicht aufsteigen?" Johnson konnte sich die Antwort schon vorstellen.

„Eine Maschine ist zu stark beschädigt, bei der anderen muss ein Triebwerk getauscht werden. Außerdem ist ihre Maschine schneller. Gratuliere, sie haben den Jackpot." Das Funkgerät knackte und Johnson wusste, dass eine Diskussion sinnlos war. Er schloss den Gurt und zurrte ihn fest.

„Okay, Ridley. Sieht so aus als müssten wir ran." Er wusste, dass es seinem RIO nicht gefallen würde. Doch was blieb ihm noch anderes übrig? Als er die Systeme wieder in Betrieb nahm, wurden bereits die Daten aus dem Bordcomputer zu löschen. Die zwei Bomben, die noch unter den Tragflächen hingen, wurden abgenommen und stattdessen Luft-Luft-Raketen angekoppelt.

„Was zur Hölle…" flüsterte Johnson als er sah, was man ihm da unter die Tragflächen schnallte. Ein Luftkampf?

„Allenfort, hier Mobius 1…wie lautet der Auftrag?" Doch Allenforts Antwort war allenfalls gereizt, keinesfalls hilfreich.

„Mobius 1, schaffen sie ihren Arsch dort hoch, wir haben hier möglicherweise ein ernstes Problem!" Damit war das Thema erledigt.

Es waren drei Maschinen. Zwei Jäger, eine C-130. Bei den beiden Jägern handelte es sich um eine F-4 Phantom und eine MiG 21. Die Maschinen trugen einen abgewetzten Tarnanstrich und keinerlei Hoheitsabzeichen. Das hieß, sie hatten einmal Hoheitsabzeichen besessen, doch diese waren schlichtweg vom Rumpf abgekratzt worden. Die C-130 trug dagegen die Abzeichen der ISAF. Es war eine verbündete Maschine. Alle drei Flugzeuge hatten zwei Dinge gemeinsam. Sie flogen in Formation…und sie waren in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Die C-130 wies schwarze Brandflecken und Einschusslöcher am Rumpf auf, teilweise von Boden-, aber auch von Bordkanonen aus Flugzeugen auf. Eines der vier Triebwerke war ausgefallen, dennoch flog die Transportmaschine noch. Die Phantom sah nicht minder besser aus. Die rechte Tragfläche war an der Unterseite komplett geschwärzt vom Ruß einer Explosion. Es war, als wäre die Maschine zu nahe an einer Explosion gewesen und hätte es nur knapp geschafft. Eines der Triebwerke der Phantom zog eine schwarze Rauchwolke hinter sich her. Ein Wunder, dass die Maschine noch flog. Doch das war gar nichts gegen den Zustand der MiG. Der Jäger sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick auseinander fallen. Einschusslöcher auf dem gesamten Rumpf zeugten von einem schrecklichen Dauerfeuer, dem die Maschine ausgesetzt worden war. Das linke Seitenruder war zerschossen und nur noch ein Stummel, die Maschine leckte und eine Tragfläche war verbogen und ragte auf ungesunde Art und Weise nach oben. Und zum krönenden Abschluss war der hintere Teil der Cockpitkanzel gesplittert. Das erklärte wohl auch die niedrige Flughöhe. In großen Höhen wäre der Pilot einfach erfroren. Doch selbst so war es eigentlich unvorstellbar, dass der Pilot den Lärm und die Kälte aushalten konnte. Dennoch flogen sie tapfer ihren Kurs. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie die Küste in Richtung North Point passiert hatten, trafen sie auf eine Phantom der ISAF, die sich ihnen frontal näherte. Anscheinend hatte es der Pilot nicht nötig, sich zu verstecken. Als er in Funkreichweite war, öffnete der ISAF-Jäger einen Kanal.

„Hier spricht Mobius 1, ISAF. An die unbekannten Flugzeuge auf Kurs 120, sie nähern sich einem militärischen Sperrgebiet. Identifizieren sie sich sofort oder sie werden abgeschossen. Dies ist die einzige Warnung, die sie bekommen. Ich rate ihnen, sie zu beherzigen, ich hatte nämlich bis jetzt einen echt beschissenen Tag und ich bin nicht in der Laune für irgendwelche Scherereien. Also wenn ihr da drüben nicht spurt, werde ich meinen Piloten euch in Stücke schießen lassen!" Sofort meldete sich eine zweite Stimme.

„Ridley, halt deine Fresse, verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Johnson wütend. Der RIO sah von seinen Instrumenten auf und blickte seinen Piloten gelangweilt an.

„Was ist? Die Kerle sollen bloß keinen Ärger machen. Ich will nur von vornherein die Fronten klären." Johnson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei deiner Ansprache ist es ein Wunder wenn die uns nicht gleich in Stücke schießen. Also halt jetzt die Klappe und überlass mir das Reden!" Ridley schien nichts davon zu halten.

„Also hör' mal, ich bin Lieutenant, du kannst mir gar nichts…" Jetzt reichte es Johnson. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht herauskatapultieren, aber er konnte das System umleiten. Er drückte den Schalter für die Notumleitung und deaktivierte so Ridleys Konsole und dessen Funkgerät. Plötzlich wurde es still und man hörte leise im Hintergrund Ridleys empörtes Gebrüll. Doch Johnson ignorierte es. Stattdessen hoffte er, dass die Leute ihn nicht gehört hatten. Er aktivierte seinen Funk und räusperte sich.

„Unidentifizierte Flugzeuge auf Vektor 120, hier spricht Lieutenant Daniel Johnson, Rufzeichen Mobius 1, ISAF Air Force. Sie befinden sich im militärischen Hoheitsgebiet der International State Alliance Force. Ihr gegenwärtiger Kurs führt sie direkt in Richtung North Point. Bitte nennen sie den Grund ihres Fluges und ihre Ziele." So stellte man den Kontakt her. Währenddessen näherte er sich weiter den drei Flugzeugen. Als nach einigen Augenblicken keine Antwort bekam, schaltete er auf lange Reichweite. Sie mussten ihn gehört haben.

„Allenfort, hier Mobius 1. Habe Sichtkontakt zu drei unidentifizierten Flugzeugen. Sie reagieren nicht auf meinen Funkruf. Bitte um Anweisungen." Er wartete einige Momente, doch dann antwortete Allenfort.

„Hier Allenfort, verstanden. Holen sie eine positive Sichtidentifizierung ein. Verhalten sie sich vorsichtig. Sobald sie die geringsten Anzeichen für Feindseligkeit erkennen, haben sie Freigabe zum Abschuss der Maschinen." Wenigstens war Allenfort realistisch.

„Hier Mobius 1, verstanden." Er beschleunigte den Jäger und hielt direkt auf die drei schwarze Punkte im Himmel zu.

„Unidentifizierte Flugzeuge, hier spricht ISAF-Jäger Mobius 1. Ich nähere mich auf 10 Uhr. Bleiben sie ruhig und behalten sie ihre jetzige Flugroute bei. Sollten sie versuchen zu fliehen oder sich aggressiv verhalten, sind wir autorisiert sie abzuschießen." Dann kam etwas über Funk, mit dem er unter Garantie nicht gerechnet hätte. Eine gereizte Frauenstimme meldete sich über Funk zu Wort.

„In deinen Träumen, ISAF. Du könntest mir ja nicht einmal mit einer ganzen Staffel gefährlich werden!"

Joan konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie hatten seit Tagen eine beispiellose Flucht hinter sich gebracht, waren tief aus Erusea geflohen, hatten sich mit einer versprengten ISAF-Kommandoeinheit zusammengetan und ein Transportflugzeug sowie zwei Jäger gestohlen. Was dann gefolgt war, konnte man ohne zu übertreiben als das heftigste Gefecht bezeichnen, dass Joan jemals erlebt hatte. Die Erusea hatten sie kurz vor der Grenze entdeckt und ihnen insgesamt drei Staffeln Abfangjäger hinterher geschickt. Indem sie sich getrennt hatten, im Tiefflug geflogen waren, den Feind verwirrt und sich selbst in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatten, waren sie letztendlich dem Feinden entkommen. Danach waren sie Richtung Osten geflogen, in das Gebiet der ISAF in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufgepickt und in Sicherheit gebracht werden würden. Doch jetzt, wo sie North Point fast erreicht hatten, war die Antwort der ISAF ein einzelner Abfangjäger, der drohte, sie in Stücke zu schießen. Hätte sie noch eine Rakete, noch eine einzelne Kugeln gehabt, sie hätte sie diesem Bastard entgegengeschleudert. Sie hätte am liebsten weiter Dinge gegen den Kopf des Piloten geworfen. Doch der Pilot der C-130 ermahnte sie.

„Chaos, ruhe! Das ist einer von uns! Der Pilot weiß nicht, wer wir sind. Tu genau das, was er sagt." Der Pilot der C-130 war ein alter Kommandosoldat mit einer Fluglizenz. Er war kein Jet-Fighter-Pilot.

„Achtung, ISAF-Jäger Mobius 1. Hier spricht Captain John Brooker, Kommandant einer ISAF-Spezialeinheit. Wir waren unterwegs zu einer Geheimmission in Erusea, als wir gezwungen wurden zu fliehen. Die beiden Jäger sind Verbündete. Wir bitten um sicheres Geleit zum nächsten ISAF-Flughafen sowie medizinisches Personal. Wir haben hier Verletzte an Bord." Joan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt mussten sie wie Bittsteller ankommen und hoffen, nicht in Stücke geschossen zu werden. Die ISAF-Maschine näherte sich und Joan erkannte endlich, um was für einen Typ es sich hatte. Es war eine Phantom, baugleich mit der Maschine, die ihr Flügelmann flog. Allerdings sah diese deutlich funktionstüchtiger aus. Als die Maschine die drei Flugzeuge mit hoher Geschwindigkeit passierte, wurde ihr plötzlich mulmig. Zwar sah die Maschine selbst auch so aus, als hätte sie einiges hinter sich und Schäden erlitten, doch als Joan die mit lauter Luft-Luft-Raketen bestückte Unterseite der Phantom betrachtete, wurde ihr mulmig. Die Maschine ging auf 6 Uhr und positionierte sich so in perfekter Abschusspostition.

„Captain Brooker, hier spricht Mobius 1. Ich habe Befehl sie zum Luftwaffenstützpunkt Allenfort zu geleiten. Ihre beiden Begleitjäger sind ebenfalls angehalten, diesen Befehlen folge zu leisten." Dann folgte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter sprach.

„An die beiden unbekannten Jäger…identifizieren sie sich und nennen sie ihre Absichten." Sie wollte antworten, doch es war ihr Flügelmann, der sich zuerst meldete.

„Hier spricht John Keith, Captain der Luftwaffe von San Salvacio. Meine Maschine ist beschädigt, mein RIO tot. Ich bitte um politisches Asyl." Es waren mehr Worte, als John üblicherweise benutzte. Jetzt war Joan dran. Sie riss sich zusammen.

„Hier ist Lieutenant First Class Joan Lee, Curtis Falls Luftwaffe. Meine Maschine ist schwer beschädigt, ich bin durchgeschossen und habe kaum Treibstoff. Ich bitte um politisches Asyl." Sie hasste es, diese Worte in den Mund zu nehmen. Nach all dem, was passiert war, nach all diesen Schrecken…mussten sie jetzt auf den guten Willen der ISAF hoffen. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe der Pilot antwortete. Wahrscheinlich musste er erst mit seinen Vorgesetzten sprechen. Blöder ISAF-Pinsel.

„Hier spricht Mobius 1. An die beiden Jägerpiloten. Man hat ihrer Bitte unter Vorbehalt zugestimmt. Gehen sie auf Kurs 330 und bleiben sie auf dieser Route. Wir werden sie nach Allenfort leiten, wo sie landen können." Dann kam eine kurze Pause, ehe der Pilot etwas sagte, womit Joan im Traum nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Willkommen in North Point."

CAG: Commander Air Group. Der CAG ist für alle Flugoperationen seines Geschwaders zuständig und teilt die Piloten für die Aufgaben ein. Oftmals ist er auch der erste Ansprechpartner für die Piloten und genießt viel Vertrauen. Scherzhaft wird oft erklärt, dass der CAG an Bord eines Flugzeugträgers der wirkliche Chef ist.

MIA: Missing in Action. Steht für im Kampf vermisst. Dies ist der Status, den ein Soldat hat, wenn er im Gefecht verschwindet. Es gibt noch den Status KIA, der für Killed in Action steht. In diesem Fall ist der Soldat im Gefecht gefallen.

SAR: Search and Rescue. Luftrettungseinheiten mit Hubschraubern sind mit diesen drei großen Buchstaben gekennzeichnet. Ihre Aufgabe ist es verletzte oder von den eigenen Reihen abgeschnittene Soldaten zu retten.


	4. 4: Kapitel 3

Das nördliche Auge

10. Oktober 2004/16:28 Uhr

Mount Shezna

Operation Schneeblind

Innerhalb von fünf Tagen konnte sich vieles ändern. Das galt insbesondere für die eigene Lage. Die Einheit, die Johnson und Ridley fünf Tage zuvor zurück in eigenes Territorium begleitet worden war, stellte nur die Spitze einer riesigen Flüchtlingswelle dar. Tausende Soldaten sowohl der ISAF als verbündeter Nationen hatten es geschafft, den ihnen folgenden Erusea bisher zu entgehen. Da mittlerweile das Radarnetzwerk und die Luftabwehr von North Point wieder vollständig hergestellt waren, war es der sichere Hafen, den es zu erreichen galt. Mobius 1 war die letzten Tage mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als Schiffe oder Flugzeuge zurück zu begleiten. Zumindest hatte Johnson einen neuen Freund gefunden, der mit ihm die wenigen Ruhepausen auf der Erde verbrachte und des Öfteren zusammen mit ihm ein Bier trank.

„Hey, Dan!" schrie Captain John Brooker. Johnson drehte sich um und wandte sich von der Phantom ab. Er winkte Brooker zu, der sich misstrauisch umsah, ehe er näher kam. Johnson musste lächeln. Brooker war der Chef einer Special Operations and Tactics Unit, der S.O.P.U., ISAF's Spezialeinheit für ganz heikle Aufgaben. Darüber hinaus war er aber auch ein Mann, der den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen schätzte. Der Umstand, dass er auf einem Flugzeugstützpunkt stationiert war, ließ ihn nervös werden. Brooker war ein Berg von einem Kerl, der aussah wie der Kerl auf einem Werbeplakat der ISAF. Sie teilten sich mittlerweile ein Zimmer, sehr zu Johnsons Erleichterung. Ridley teilte sein Zimmer mit einem anderen RIO. Johnson kannte nicht seinen Namen, aber der Kerl tat ihm bereits leid. Als Brooker ihn erreicht hatte, richtete er das Kinn auf die Maschine.

„Sieht besser aus als das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe." Und tatsächlich, die F-4 Phantom erstrahlte in neuem Glanz. Man hatte die Schäden am Rumpf beseitigt und den Jäger neu angestrichen. Ridley hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen, ein paar Graffitis am Rumpf anbringen zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise für ihn hatte der Pilot das letzte Wort in solchen Angelegenheiten. Anscheinend flog eine neu gegründete Staffel mit ziemlich auffallenden Insignien am Himmel über North Point und beanspruchte den Titel der besten Luftkampfeinheit der ISAF für sich. Die Halo-Staffel war vor ihrer Vernichtung durch die Elite-Einheit der Erusea, der Gelb-Staffel, die beste Einheit der ISAF gewesen. Johnson hatte sich zwar für einen neuen Anstrich entschieden, aber es war wohl für Ridley der Gipfel der Normalität. Die Phantom erstrahlte jetzt in einem kompletten Grau, welches nur an den Tragflächen durch die Insignien der ISAF aufgelockert wurde. Darüber hinaus prangte an der Heckflosse jetzt das Wappen, dass seiner Staffel galt, deren einziges Mitglied er war. Mobius war eine Staffel aus Veteranen gewesen, die schon vor dreißig Jahren im damals großen Krieg gekämpft hatten. Sie hatten zu den ersten Einheiten gehört, die von den Erusea vernichtet worden war. Eine Neugründung war nicht geplant gewesen, aber als man mehr Piloten als Staffeln im aktiven Dienst hatte, hatte man diese alte Bezeichnung wieder hervorgeholt. Johnson hatte sich über die Herkunft seines Rufnamen erkundigt und je mehr er erfuhr, desto stolzer wurde er auf sein Wappen. Er hob die Hand und Brooker schlug ein. Dann deutete er auf die Maschine.

„Und? Was meinst du?" Brooker zuckte mit den Schultern. Er verstand nicht viel von Flugzeugen. Allenfalls wusste er, wie man eins abschoss. Aber er selbst hatte erzählt, dass es eine nahezu unmögliche Aufgabe war. Die Erusea besaßen fast ausschließlich erfahrene Flieger, die wussten, wie man mit Bodentruppen fertig werden musste. Solche Fehler wie der Angriff auf North Point, der von Anfängern durchgeführt worden war, würden ihnen sicherlich nicht noch einmal passieren.

„Sieht auf jeden Fall besser aus als vorher. Aber eine Sache wundert mich. Wir haben mehr als genug Maschinen, aber Piloten sind Mangelware. Du könntest sicherlich eine neuere Maschine haben, wenn du nur eine beantragen würdest. Warum fliegst du dann immer noch mit dieser alten Kiste?" Brooker hatte sicherlich Recht. Doch Johnson zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er deutete auf den Oberschenkelhalfter, den Brooker trug. Der Captain hatte immer seine Waffe dabei, einen alten 45' Colt.

„Es ist wohl das Gleiche wie mit deiner Kanone. Sie ist alt, hat nur 6 Schuss und jeder wird dir sagen, du sollst dir lieber eine leichtere Pistole mit mehr Schuss holen. Aber warum? Du kommst mit diesem alten Ding besser klar als viele mit ihren neumodischen Schnickschnack. Es kommt nicht auf die Möglichkeiten an, die dir deine Ausrüstung bietet, sondern auf die Fähigkeiten, die du hast, diese Möglichkeiten zu nutzen." Er klopfte der Phantom zärtlich auf den Rumpf.

„Dieses Baby hat mir zweimal das Leben gerettet und mich heil nach Hause gebracht. Sicher, gegen eine Terminator hätte ich keine Chance. Aber warum soll ich mich auch mit ihr messen? Das sollen ruhig andere machen." Er betrachtete seine Maschine und lächelte zufrieden. Sie war in einem perfekten Zustand. Als er bemerkte, wie Brooker ihn angrinste, runzelte er die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist? Hab' ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?" fragte er. Brooker lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren.

„Oh, du müsstest dich nur selbst sehen. Diesen Blick kenn' ich von meinem Vater. Als ich noch ein Kind war, hatte er ein Auto, irgendeine alte Schrottkarre. Das Ding war echt das letzte, hat geleckt wie sonst was und war fast immer kaputt. Aber Dad wollte nie ein neues Auto kaufen. Mum ist fast durchgedreht, sie wollte einen von diesen riesigen, modernen Familienvans aus Comberth, die ihr immer produziert habt, du weißt schon, diese Dickschiffe." Johnson nickte.

„Ein Drysler, ja, wir hatten einen. Wahre Platzwunder." Brooker zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Johnson ahnungslos an.

„Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, wir hatten nur diese alte Schüssel. Manchmal hat er den Wagen in die Wäsche gebracht…nicht, dass diese Rostschüssel das gebraucht hätte, es war reine Wasserverschwendung. Aber jedes Mal wenn er den Wagen abgeholt hat, haben seine Augen geleuchtet wie an dem Tag, an dem er ihn neu vom Autohändler erstanden hat." Johnson grinste und deutete auf seine Maschine.

„Willst du etwa sagen, meine Phantom hier ist ein alter Schrotthaufen." Brooker lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich würde ich nie das Flugzeug beschimpfen wollen, das mich und meine Leute gerettet hat." Er deutete hinter sich.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Lust auf ein Bierchen hast. Da ich als einziger von meinen Leuten noch einsatzbereit bin, gammele ich hier eh' nur rum und seh' euch tollen Fliegern beim in der Sonne liegen zu." Johnson seufzte. Zu gerne hätte er das gemacht.

„Gerne, aber in ein paar Minuten beginnt eine Einsatzbesprechung." Brooker zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie? Sind noch mehr Flüchtlinge im Anmarsch?" fragte er. Für Brooker war jedes Flugzeug, jedes Schiff und jeder LKW, der irgendwo aufgegabelt wurde und mit meist verwundeten ISAF-Soldaten voll gestopft war, wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Brooker hatte nicht viel über die Zeit hinter den feindlichen Linien gesagt, wahrscheinlich durfte er es aufgrund der Geheimhaltung seiner Einsätze nicht. Aber was es auch gewesen war…es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Ein Großteil seiner Einheit war sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch am Ende. Brooker war momentan nicht im aktiven Dienst. Zwar brannte er darauf, wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen und den Erusea für ihre Verbrechen seinen Colt in den Hals zu stecken, doch man hatte es für besser gehalten, sich auf nichts einzulassen. Brooker sollte erst einmal abstand von dem gewinnen, was passiert war. Außerdem gab es momentan sowieso keine Aufgabe für die S.O.T.U.. Also hing er hier so herum.

„Ich hoffe es…" murmelte Johnson. So viele Soldaten und Flüchtlinge, die er gesehen hatte. So viel Leid und Schmerz. Und das alles nur im Namen einer Horde Wahnsinniger. Wobei er gerade bei Wahnsinnigen war.

„Übrigens…" begann er und wandte sich Brooker zu. „…was ist eigentlich mit unseren beiden Kandidaten für die Geschlossene?" fragte er und meinte damit die beiden Piloten, die Brookers Flug begleitet hatten. Nach ihrer sicheren Landung war es zu einem heftigen Tumult bekommen. Der Pilot der MiG, eine Frau namens Lee, war ganz und gar nicht begeistert gewesen von den Soldaten, die sie in Gewahrsam nehmen wollten. Dummerweise hatte einer der Soldaten es auch noch für nötig befunden, anzügliche Bemerkungen über die zweifelsohne wunderschöne Frau gemacht. Das war sein erster Fehler gewesen. Sein zweiter Fehler hatte darin bestanden, auf eine Leibesvisitation zu bestehen und ihr an den Hintern zu fassen. Johnson hatte von seinem Cockpit aus mit ansehen können, wie sie die Soldaten aufgemischt hatte. Er hatte noch nie von einer solchen Kampfsportart gehört, aber sie schien akrobatisch veranlagt zu sein. Die Soldaten, die den anderen Piloten abführten, hatten den Mann im Griff gehabt, bis einige von ihnen ihren Kameraden zu Hilfe geeilt waren und die Situation zu eskalieren drohte. Der andere Pilot, er hieß John Keith, hatte seine Wachen niedergeschlagen und war Lee zur Hilfe geeilt. Johnson hatte handeln müssen. Und das hatte er getan. Indem die Maschine sofort gestoppt, die Cockpitkanzel aufgestemmt, seine Pistole ergriffen und einen dezenten Abgang in Form eines Sprungs aus der Maschine gemacht hatte. Ridleys panisches Geschrei hinter ihm hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Er war so schnell gerannt wie er konnte. Als er die Gruppe erreicht hatte, standen von sieben Soldaten noch zwei, die außerdem geraden von Lee und Keith in die Mangel genommen wurden. Johnson hatte scharf gebremst und die Waffe hochgerissen.

„HALT, KEINE BEWEGUNG!" hatte er gebrüllt, doch Keith und Lee hatten die beiden Soldaten auf die Bretter geschickt und sich danach ihm zugewandt. Lee hatte ihre Knöchel krachen lassen.

„Sieh an, sieh an…noch so einer von diesen ISAF-Spinnern…" Johnsons Nervosität war groß gewesen, doch er blieb standhaft.

„Ich sagte keine Bewegung!" Doch die beiden schienen nicht besonders beeindruckt von ihm zu sein. Der Mann wirkte wie die Ruhe selbst, während die Frau auf und ab tänzelte. Sie sah zu ihrem Partner.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich um ihn kümmere?" hatte sie gefragt. Der Mann hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Seine Stimme hatte einen absolut gleichmäßigen Klang. Lee hatte die Fäuste geballt und gegrinst.

„Nun, ISAF, wie sieht es aus? Machst du dir schon in die Hose?" Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte diese dumme Kuh nur so blöd sein.

„Nehmen sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ergeben sie sich." Die Frau grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schlechte Idee." Dann stürmte sie auf einmal vor und senkte den Oberkörper ab. Sie hätte Johnson erwischt, wenn nicht auf einmal ein Schuss aufgepeitscht wäre und der Beton direkt vor Lee aufgeplatzt wäre.

„STEHEN BLEIBEN!" hatte eine beeindruckende Stimme gebrüllt. Sofort waren alle erstarrt. Johnson hatte zur Seite geblickt. Direkt neben ihm stand ein Hüne von einem Kerl, ein Soldat in voller Kampfmontur. Er hielt einen schweren Colt in der Hand, den er absolut ruhig hielt. Von ihm kam eine Präsenz der Gefährlichkeit. Doch anscheinend schätzten Lee und Keith den Mann falsch ein. Lee stürmte voran und wollte den Soldaten einfach umrammen. Der schmiss seinen Colt weit weg und senkte seinen Oberkörper. Wenn die beiden eine Prügelei wollten, würde er ihnen eine geben. Starke Arme schossen hervor und packten Lee am Oberkörper. Er zog sie zu sich heran und umklammerte sie. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und drückten mit einer unmenschlichen Kraft die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„John!" schrie sie schmerzerfüllt. Überrascht lockerte der Soldat seinen Griff, nur für eine Sekunde, doch das reichte. Keith setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte auf die beiden los. Lee hatte inzwischen den Arm aus der Umklammerung des Soldaten gelöst und schlug ihm mit der Hand kante gegen den Kiefer. Der Mann ließ sie los und taumelte zurück. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er Lee entschlossen an und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Keith kam angerannt und hob die Faust. Doch bevor er den Soldaten erreicht hatte, dröhnte ein donnerndes Stakkato auf. Der Soldat, Lee und Keith erstarrten und sahen zur Seite. Johnson nahm das Sturmgewehr herunter, nachdem er das halbe Magazin in die Luft geschossen hatte. Er wiegte die schwere Waffe in seinen Händen.

„Zum letzten Mal…Hände hoch…oder ich schieße." Anscheinend wirkte er dieses Mal einschüchterner als das letzte Mal, denn Keith senkte die Fäuste. Lee sah hektisch zwischen ihrem Partner und Johnson hin und her, dann fluchte sie gepresst und nahm ebenfalls die Fäuste herunter. Johnson kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die beiden musterte.

„Willkommen in North Point. Vorwärts…und wenn ich nur einen Mucks sehe, schieß ich euch über den Haufen!"

Brooker kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte zustimmend. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es unglaublich, was da passiert war. Wäre dieser Soldat nicht aufgetaucht, die beiden hätten Johnson wahrscheinlich fertig gemacht. So hatte er Captain Brooker kennen gelernt.

„Ja, die beiden waren schon richtig fertig gewesen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die so gut waren. Aber was erwartest du? Die beiden waren seit 50 Stunden in der Luft, am Stück. Wir sind davor mehr als eine Woche geflohen, währenddessen haben sie kaum gegessen, geschlafen oder sich auch nur einen Moment der Ruhe gegönnt. Unterwegs hatte ich mehrfach Angst, dass sie uns einfach abschießen, weil ihnen die Sicherungen durchbrennen. Tja, die sind ihnen dann ja auch durchgebrannt, allerdings erst als sie gelandet sind." Johnson nickte. Es stimmte wirklich. Die beiden Piloten waren seit Wochen unter unmöglichen Bedingungen geflogen. Als sie sicher am Boden von Allenfort waren, hatten sich wahrscheinlich all der Druck, die Anstrengungen und die Schmerzen in diesem exzessiv gewalttätigen Verhalten entladen. Zwar hatte man die beiden sofort eingesperrt, aber einige Stunden später waren sie auf der Krankenstation gewesen. Diagnose: Totale Entkräftung infolge von massiver Überanstrengung. Sie waren verhört worden, selbst in ihrem angeschlagenen Zustand. Allerdings schien nur Keith anders zu reagieren, sobald er Schlaf bekam. Anscheinend hatte man Lee an ihr Bett gefesselt, da sie schon drei Wachmänner zusammengeschlagen hatte. Diese Frau war mindestens so unberechenbar wie schön. Bei ihrem Charakter war es jedoch ein Wunder, wenn es ein Mann auch nur drei Sekunden neben ihr aushielt. Auf einmal wurde Johnsons Gesichtsausdruck finster.

„Na großartig…" knurrte er. Brooker sah ihn fragend an, dann folgte er dessen Blick und erkannte, warum der Pilot so mies gelaunt war. Ridley kam auf sie zu.

Sie waren jetzt schon seit gut drei Stunden unterwegs und hatten bereits eine Luftbetankung hinter sich gebracht. Die Phantom fühlte sich gut an. Das lag nicht nur an den Reparaturen, man hatte auch diverse Verbesserungen an den Zielsystemen und dem Nachbrenner vorgenommen. Die Phantom konnte jetzt gleich mehrere Ziele anvisieren, ein enormer Vorteil. Das bedeutete zwar mehr Arbeit für Ridley, aber Johnson war das ehrlich gesagt egal. Für sie ging es jetzt sowieso zur Sache. Die alliierten Kräfte zogen sich zurück und Überlebende versammelten sich am nördlichen Hafen von St. Ark. Allerdings lieferten die Radaranlagen auf der Spitze von Mt. Shezna taktische Unterstützung an den Feind. Aus diesem Grund war ihre Evak-Mission reines Glücksspiel. Wenn sich die Truppen erfolgreich evakuieren und bei North Point neu gruppieren könnten, würden sie zu einer ernstzunehmenden Streitmacht werden. Ihre Mission bestand nun darin, die Radaranlagen auf Mt. Shezna zu zerstören und dadurch den Gegner zu blenden und ihre eigenen Truppenbewegungen zu verstecken. Zu diesem Zweck hatte die ISAF ein relativ großes Kontingent an Jägern und Jagdbombern losgeschickt. Und über allem wachte eine AWACS.

„Dieses Kampfgebiet liegt innerhalb des feindlichen Luftraums. Halten sie die Augen offen nach Banditen." Himmelsauges Stimme gab dem Einsatz etwas Beruhigendes.

„Benutzen sie Vector 180 um nach Hause zurückzukehren, nachdem die Ziele zerstört wurden. Denken sie daran, dass nur eine sichere Rückkehr auch eine gute Rückkehr ist." Dann wurde es ernst.

„Radarbasis 1 auf Vektor 310, 12 Meilen. Feuer frei." Die Phantom raste über das Hochgebirge, die Sonne in ihrem Rücken. Johnson setzte seine Atemmaske auf und spannte seine Muskeln. Es ging viel von dieser Mission ab.

„Bandit bestätigt auf Vektor 310." Himmelsauge hatte Recht. Eine feindliche Maschine näherte sich frontal. Es handelte sich um eine F-16. Zweifelsohne eine deutlich modernere Maschine als seine Phantom. Doch er würde siegreich bleiben. Dieser Kerl gehörte ihm.

„Mobius 1, greife an!" rief er über Funk. Er umfasste den Steuerknüppel fester und atmete tief ein. Die beiden Maschinen rasten direkt auf einander zu, ein gefährliches Manöver.

„Ridley, Ziererfassung!" Sein RIO führte den Befehl aus und das Flugzeug wurde sofort vom Radar erfasst. Allerdings war die Maschine noch zu weit entfernt.

„Halo 2, greife an!" rief einer seiner Kameraden. Sofort schloss sich ein weiterer Pilot diesem Entschluss an.

„Halo 10, greife an!" Johnson rammte den Schubhebel nach vorne und die Nachbrenner erwachten zum Leben. Sofort wurde die Phantom nach vorne katapultiert und raste gen Feind, der angesichts der drei Maschinen, die auf ihn zukamen, an seiner Entschlossenheit zweifelte und abdrehte.

„Okay, Ridley…dann wollen wir mal!" rief Johnson kampfeslustig. Ridley hinter ihm sagte nichts. Was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Doch er hatte mittlerweile andere Probleme. Man hatte ihren Anflug entdeckt. Wenig verwunderlich bei einer Radaranlage.

„Hier ist Shezna Radar 1, Banditen nähern sich auf Vector 135." Es ging los. Sie näherten sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit.

„Radarbasis 1 auf Vektor 310, noch 8 Meilen." Himmelsauge gab die Position durch. Die Radarstation stand auf der Spitze eines Gebirgsmassives. Früher hatte hier einst wohl das modernste Teleskop aller Zeiten gestanden, jedoch war es beim Aufschlag eines Bruchstücks von Ulysses94FX04 komplett ausgelöscht worden. Jetzt beherbergte die Spitze eine militärische Anlage und Jäger kreisten über ihr. Der Angriff bot einen taktischen Vorteil für die ISAF-Maschinen. Anders als bei Rigley gab es hier keinen Flugplatz, von dem aus die Erusea Maschinen direkt in den Kampf schicken konnten. Ihre Piloten mussten lange Flüge nach Shezna fliegen, auftanken und konnten sich nicht einfach rückhaltlos ins Gefecht werfen, da sie genug Kerosin für den Rückflug brauchten. Die ISAF-Maschinen hatten dagegen mehr Glück. Eine halbe Stunde östlich von ihnen lag ein Flugzeugträger, die Fort Grace, ein Schwesterschiff der noch längst nicht wiederhergestellten St. Ark. Sie besaß Treibstoff, Munition und ein Landedeck, all das, was die Erusea nicht hatten. Johnson konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Mistkerle ihnen den Träger nicht unter dem Hintern wegschießen würden. Mittlerweile hatte er sich fast bis auf Schussweite an die F-16 angenähert.

„Greife Gegner von 6 Uhr aus an." Ridleys erste Worte waren zwar laut und deutlich zu verstehen, aber es war, als wäre er mit etwas anderem beschäftigt.

„Unterschätzt sie nicht!" rief einer der Feinde. Anscheinend waren die Erusea vorsichtiger geworden. Das würde ihnen aber nichts nützen. Johnson war fast in Reichweite der Raketen. Nur noch ein paar Augenblicke.

„Da kommen sie!" rief einer seiner Kameraden. In dem Moment erklang das Signal für die automatische Aufschaltung.

„Fox one!" rief Johnson und presste den Auslöser. Die Rakete löste sich zischend vom Rumpf der Maschine und raste direkt auf die F-16 zu. Der Pilot versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch die Rakete traf seine rechte Tragfläche und sprengte sie ab.

„Ich breche auseinander!" konnte der Pilot noch rufen, ehe seine Maschine schwarzen Rauch hinter sich herziehend in Richtung Erde raste.

„Greift die feindlichen Flugzeuge an und haltet sie vom Radar fern!" schrie jemand im Radar panisch.

„Er kommt auf uns zu!" rief ein ISAF-Pilot. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit einem anderen Piloten zusammengetan.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht!" antwortete der andere Pilot. Johnson fluchte. Er konnte nicht einfach nach dem Gegner suchen. Um ihn herum gab es genug zu tun. Der Pilot war auf sich selbst gestellt.

„Da kommen sie!" rief Ridley auf einmal. Johnson riss den Kopf nach vorne. Sein Rio hatte Recht. Mehrere Jäger waren hoch am Himmel und kamen näher. Es blieb nicht viel Zeit. Er musste sich beeilen. Sobald diese Kerle da waren, würde es ein heißer Tanz werden.

„Ridley, wir gehen rein. Und zwar tief und schnell!" Ohne etwas zu sagen wechselte er auf den Bombenmodus. Johnsons Zielcursor veränderte sich.

„Ich gehe von 12 Uhr rein!" erklärte Johnson und rollte den Jäger über die linke Tragfläche ab. Danach setzte er zum Sturzflug an.

„Feinde bestätigt." Ridley behielt hinter ihm das Radar im Auge. Nichts war unangenehmer als ein Gegner im Nacken. Allerdings schienen die genug Probleme mit den anderen ISAF-Maschinen zu haben.

„Banditen direkt hinter mir!" Es dauerte nur einige Momente, ehe die Stimme des feindlichen Piloten erneut über Funk erklang.

„Ich bin beschädigt! Kann den Kurs nicht halten!" Anscheinend tobten sich die anderen Piloten da oben kräftig aus.

„Euer schlimmster Feind ist der Boden. Passt auf, nicht abgeschossen zu werden." Johnson zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, wer sich solche Sprüche ausdachte. Das war ungefähr so sinnvoll wie die Aussage, dass nicht der Sturz tödlich war, sondern der plötzliche Halt am Boden.

„Bleibt ruhig und zielt genau wenn der Gegner ankommt." Es war eine der ersten sinnvollen Sätze, die einer der anderen Piloten hervorbrachte.

„Es ist alles mit Schnee bedeckt." Ridley betrachtete hinter ihm die Berge. Sicherlich wäre dies der perfekte Ort für Winterferien, nur die Raketen und Explosionen störten ein wenig.

„Radarbasis 1 auf Vektor 310, noch 4 Meilen." Himmelsauges Stimme hatte Recht, sie waren fast da. Vor ihnen konnte man die Radarkuppeln der Anlage auf dem Bergkamm erkennen. Links davon lag der große, rauchende Krasinky-Krater, der Ort, an dem der kosmische Monsterbrocken eingeschlagen war. Auf einmal ertönte die Warnsirene.

„Radarzielerfassung!" rief Himmelsauge. Und tatsächlich, eine Maschine war direkt hinter ihnen. Doch Johnson konnte den Zielanflug nicht abbrechen. Er raste direkt auf die Radarkuppeln zu. Die Rettung kam allerdings prompt. Die Maschine wurde von einer Rakete erfasst und verging in einer feurigen Explosion.

„Ziel neutralisiert!" rief einer der ISAF-Piloten und mit einem Mal raste links von ihnen eine Tigershark in die Höhe. Erleichterung machte sich in Johnsons Brust breit. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein Ziel.

„Bomben los!" rief er und klinkte einen der Sprengsätze aus. Es waren größere Bomben mit einer höheren Sprengwirkung. Sie sollten auch mögliche Teile der Einrichtungen innerhalb des Berges beschädigen. Als die Bombe auf den Boden aufschlug, detonierte sie in einem farbenfrohen Spektakel. Zwei der Kuppeln wurden von der Explosion erfasst und die filigranen Konstruktionen zerrissen.

„Gute Arbeit, Mobius 1!" rief einer der anderen Piloten. Allerdings konnte er das Lob kaum auskosten, da oben ging nämlich die Post ab.

„Quetsch den Nachbrenner aus!" Nun war Johnson warmgelaufen. Er zog die Maschine nach oben und ließ sie steil gen Himmel rasen. Als er mehr Höhe gewonnen hatte, ließ er die Phantom nach hinten abkippen und raste wieder auf das Radar zu. Es waren noch zwei Kuppeln übrig.

„Mobius 1, Bandit an deinem Heck, ausweichen!" Die Warnung wurde sofort beherzigt. Johnson riss den Knüppel zur Seite und die Maschine brach aus ihrem Sturzflug heraus.

„Okay, der gehört mir!" rief einer seiner Kameraden. Der Feind, der hinter ihm her war, musste sich plötzlich mit einer ISAF-Maschine herumschlagen, die ihn im Visier hatte. Der feindliche Jäger drehte ab. Das wurde ihm wohl zu heiß.

„Bombe los!" rief Johnson erneut und riss die Maschine nach oben, während der Sprengkörper eine weitere Kuppel zerriss.

„Gute Arbeit, Mobius 1." Doch die Arbeit war noch nicht getan. Eine Kuppel von Anlage 1 stand noch. Johnson zog die Maschine in einen engen Looping und brachte so den Bergkamm wieder ins Visier.

„Zerstört das Radar so schnell wie möglich." Die Aufforderung war nun wirklich überflüssig. Er tat ja schon sein bestes.

„Stirb, du Hurensohn!" schrie einer seiner Kameraden. Johnson bekam währenddessen das Ziel ins Visier.

„Ridley, Raketen!" Er sollte mit seinen Bomben sparsam umgehen. Dieses Konstrukt würde einer gut platzierten Rakete nicht widerstehen können. Die Rakete erfasste sofort ihr Ziel und der Klang der Aufschaltung füllte das Cockpit aus.

„Aufgeschaltet!" schrie Johnson und presste den Auslöser. Über ihnen explodierte fast gleichzeitig irgendetwas.

„Weiß 7 hier, ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren!" rief ein Pilot der Erusea, während seine Maschine als brennender Feuerball in Richtung Berge stürzte. Noch bevor die Maschine auf der Erde aufschlug, traf die Rakete die letzte Radarkuppel und explodierte. Die riesige Kuppel detonierte in einem prächtigen Spektakel. Sofort riss Johnson die Maschine zur Seite und ließ sie nach Backbord abkippen.

„Ziel von Mobius 1 vernichtet!" rief einer seiner Kameraden aufgeregt. Der Feind hatte auch bemerkt, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.

„Shezna Radaranlage 1 ist verstummt." Blieb nur noch eine Radarstation. Johnson brachte seine Maschine in Position und überprüfte den Zustand seiner Maschine. Alles war soweit in Ordnung und die Bewaffnung reichte noch aus.

„Pickt euch die Schwachen zuerst heraus!" rief einer der feindlichen Piloten. Dummerweise gab es da oben auf Seiten der ISAF keine Schwachen. Die Phantom raste jetzt über den großen Krater, den der kosmische Brocken damals gerissen hatte. Noch immer stiegen Dampfschwaden in die Höhe. Der Einschlag hatte die vulkanische Vergangenheit des Gebirgsmassivs wieder in die Gegenwart katapultiert. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick.

„Mobius 1, im Flug über Krasinky's Krater." Himmelsauge wusste immer, wo man sich gerade befand.

„Johnson, Feinde!" rief Ridley von hinten. Und tatsächlich, da waren sie. Zwei Jäger der Erusea, eine Tigershark und eine F-16, kamen direkt auf die Phantom zu. Johnson umschloss den Steuerknüppel fester. Es war an der Zeit, die neuen Luftkampffähigkeiten der Phantom zu testen.

„Ridley, gib' mir die Luft-Luft-Raketen!" Der RIO schaltete den verbesserten Zielcomputer ein und die beiden Maschinen wurden zeitgleich anvisiert. Mehr als zwei Maschinen konnte er damit aber nicht bekämpfen. Die Raketen schalteten auf ihre Ziele auf.

„Banditen in Reichweite." Himmelsauges Stimme wurde von der Warnsirene übertönt. Hinzu kam noch das Signal, dass seine eigenen Raketen ihr Ziel erfasst hatten.

„Ziel aufgeschaltet!" rief er und presste den Auslöser. Die beiden Raketen lösten sich fauchend von der Phantom und rasten direkt auf die beiden Maschinen zu, die ihren Anflug abbrachen und flohen. Die F-16 versuchte steil nach oben zu entkommen. Doch sie war nicht schnell genug und hatte nicht genug Schubkraft.

„Ich kann nicht höher steigen!" schrie der Pilot. Die Rakete kam währenddessen unaufhaltsam näher. Er konnte nirgendwo hin und tat so das einzige, was er tun konnte: er stieg aus. Der Schleudersitz mit dem Piloten wurde weit genug weggetragen, als die Rakete die leere Maschine traf und in Stücke riss.

„Er hängt mir auf 6 Uhr!" schrie der andere Pilot, der sich für die andere Richtung entschieden hatte. Auch ihm folgte der Lenkflugkörper ohne Gnade, doch Johnson hatte keine Zeit für den Kerl.

„Lasst euch nicht von der Umgebung ablenken!" bemerkte einer seiner Kameraden. Er hatte ganz andere Probleme, wie Himmelsauge bestätigte.

„Bandit bestätigt auf Vektor 200, Radarbasis 2 auf Vektor 290, noch 8 Meilen." Der Feind kam direkt auf sie zu, doch Johnson hatte sein Ziel fest vor Augen.

„Festhalten!" schrie er und ließ die Maschine über die linke Tragfläche abkippen und gen Erde rasen. Knapp über dem Boden zog er sie wieder hoch und raste im Tiefflug über das Gelände.

„Großartig!" stöhnte Ridley im Hintergrund. Im Tiefflug durch das Gebirge war genau das, was der RIO mochte.

„Jetzt geht's los, das ist die echte Aktion!" rief Johnson und gab mehr Schub. Die Phantom donnerte voran und er tauchte tief in das Gelände hinein. Mit einer gewagten Rolle überflog er einen Gebirgskamm und kam auf der anderen Seite wieder hoch.

„Radarbasis 2 auf Vektor 320, noch 4 Meilen." Da war sie. Genau vor ihm. Der Gegner war hinter ihm und gerade mit den anderen ISAF-Maschinen beschäftigt.

„Ridley, Bomben!" Sofort wechselte der Zielcursor. Johnson ließ sich nicht wirklich Zeit um sorgfältig zu zielen. Er raste über die Basis und klinkte die Bombe mehr auf gut glück aus. Die Maschine raste über die Anlage hinweg und Johnson hatte keine Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob er getroffen hatte. Die Jubelschreie seiner Kameraden erledigten das für ihn.

„Gute Arbeit, Mobius 1!" rief einer der Piloten und ein weiterer setzte zu einem Jubelschrei an, der so laut war, dass man ihn auch ohne Funk gehört hätte.

„Yahoo! So geht's!" schrie der Pilot. Johnson kannte jedoch sein Ziel. Er zog die Maschine hoch und kippte sie nach rechts ab. Er flog eine enge Kehre und hielt dann wieder direkt auf die Basis zu.

„Raketen!" rief er und Ridley schaltete um. Der Lenkflugkörper hatte sofort sein Ziel erfasst. Die Rakete würde ihr Ziel treffen, hundertprozentig.

„Fox two!" rief Johnson und presste den Auslöser. Als die Rakete auf die Kuppel zuraste, wechselte er das Ziel auf die letzte Radarstation. Die Phantom raste direkt über die gewaltige Explosion der Konstruktion hinweg und flog eine enge Kehre.

„Ich hab' ihn am Arsch!" rief einer der ISAF-Piloten über ihnen. Johnson kümmerte es nicht. Er richtete die Maschine aus und raste direkt auf sein Ziel zu. Es war zu ende.

„Fox three!" Als die Kuppel in einer letzten, alles verzehrenden Explosion verging, brach Jubel über den Funk aus. Geschafft. Es war vollbracht. Johnson sackte erleichtert in seinen Sitz und lehnte sich zurück. Die feindlichen Maschinen flohen. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich kaum noch Treibstoff. Und ob sie es bis in ihr eigenes Territorium schaffen würden, war fraglich. Dennoch empfand Johnson kein Mitleid. Diese Kerle hatten ihm sein zu Hause genommen.

„Das Radar wurde vernichtet!" rief einer der gegnerischen Piloten über Funk. Damit war die Mission ein Erfolg und ihre Soldaten waren endlich sicher vor Nachstellungen des Feindes. Johnson ließ die Maschine aufsteigen und traf die anderen Maschinen der ISAF hoch über den Bergen. Im Hintergrund sah man den strahlend blauen Himmel. Es war wunderschön. Auf einmal war Johnson einen Blick auf das Photo vor sich und seufzte traurig.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest hier sein und das auch sehen." Rika lächelte ihn nur von dem Photo aus an, wie sie es immer tat.

„Hier Jägerstaffel, Mission erfüllt." Es klang irgendwie dumpf in seinen Ohren, was der andere Pilot sagte. Sein Kopf war plötzlich mit anderen Dingen gefüllt.

„Hier Himmelsauge. Zerstörung der Radaranlagen bestätigt. Alle Flugzeuge gehen auf Vektor 180 Richtung Süden." Johnson hörte nicht mehr hin. Er war in Gedanken ganz wo anders. Er brachte die Phantom auf Kurs und aktivierte den Autopiloten, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und nachdachte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Rika. Ob sie noch lebte? Er hoffte es. Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre, würde er sich das nie verzeihen können. Nach einer ganzen Weile des Fluges brüllte auf einmal Ridley hinter ihm los.

„ACH, VERDAMMT!" schrie er aus voller Kehle. Johnson erlitt fast einen Herzinfarkt. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen RIO entsetzt an.

„Was ist los?" fragte er panisch. Ridley schaute säuerlich zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend schien ihn irgendetwas aufzuregen.

„Ein Monatsgehalt…einen verdammten Monatsgehalt!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Diese Dreckskerle haben mich abgezockt! Haben gesagt, sie wären Anfänger und haben mich dann abgezogen! Blöde Dreckskerle!" Johnson brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er begriff, was da vor sich ging.

„Warte…" begann er. „…willst du sagen, du hast beim Glücksspiel verloren?" fragte er. Ridley lief rot an.

„Also, erstens ist es kein Glücksspiel…Black Jack besitzt ein System. Und zweitens hab' ich nicht verloren, ich wurde reingelegt! Und zwar weil…" Innerlich stöhnte Johnson. Ridley war wieder da. Und das war kein Geschenk.

Mit ihrem Radar außer Betrief war die Kontrolle des feindlichen Oberkommandos stark eingeschränkt. Die Evakuierung und die Neuformierung konnten mit schnellen Schritten fortgeführt werden. Im Nachhinein war es diese Operation, die den ersten Schritt der ISAF zum ihrem Gegenschlag führte.

Der Rückflug war mindestens so unspektakulär wie der Hinflug gewesen, wenn auch deutlich kürzer. Unterwegs musste sich Johnsons Ridleys ständiges Gejammer anhören. Er war wieder kurz davor, den Schleudersitz des RIO's zu zünden, als ihr Ziel in Sicht kam.

„Fort Grace, hier ISAF Flug 118, Mobius 1. Ich nähere mich auf Vektor 360. Erbitte Landeerlaubnis." Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Augenblick, ehe die Flugkontrolle antwortete.

„Mobius 1, hier spricht der ISAF-Träger Fort Grace. Wir haben sie auf dem Schirm und heißen sie an Bord willkommen. Sie haben Freigabe zur Landung." Johnson atmete tief ein. Dies war seine erste Trägerlandung. Der erste Versuch war ja gescheitert, als die andere Maschine auf dem Flugdeck der St. Ark aufgeschlagen war. Er wollte der Fort Grace dieses Schicksal wenn möglich ersparen. Tatsächlich war es eine Bilderbuchlandung. Die Maschine setzte sanft auf und wurde sofort vom Seil festgehalten. Das Flugdeckpersonal leitete die Phantom zu ihrer Parkposition. Seine Maschine verblieb auf dem Deck und wurde nicht zur Hebebühne gebracht. Als die Maschine stand, öffnete er die Verriegelung der Cockpitkanzel und wartete, bis ein Mann von der Bodencrew eine Trittleiter heran geschoben hatte. Der Mann nahm ihm seinen Helm ab und half ihm aus dem Flugzeug. Hinter ihm erging es Ridley genauso. Der Mechaniker beugte sich zu ihm herüber und schrie ihm etwas über den Lärm des Trägerdecks zu.

„Lieutenant, der Captain will sie auf der Brücke sprechen!" Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Wieso wollte der Captain der Fort Grace gerade ihn sprechen? Er war doch nur auf der Durchreise. Oder hatte es etwa schon wieder eine Änderung des Plans gegeben? Er nickte und schrie etwas zurück.

„Natürlich, ich warte nur auf meinen RIO." Doch der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Brückenaufbau des Trägers.

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber der will nur mit ihnen alleine sprechen. Ihr RIO ist da außen vor." Johnson sah nach hinten zu Ridley, der noch nicht ausgestiegen war. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich irgendwie wie das Schlachtvieh, das zu seinem Henker geführt wurde. Doch dann nickte er schließlich.

„Also gut, führen sie mich hin." Der Mechaniker nickte eifrig und deutete in Richtung des Brückenaufbaus.

„Bitte hier entlang, Sir!" Johnson folgte dem Mechaniker bis zum Brückenaufbau, wo bereits ein Marineinfanterist stand, der zackig vor Johnson salutierte. Der Pilot erwiderte den Gruß.

„Bitte folgen sie mir, Sir!" rief der Soldat schneidig. Johnson sah dem Soldatem verwundert hinterher. Anscheinend war er für alle ein Vorgesetzter, auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte. Er folgte dem Soldaten in das Schiff, die engen Gänge entlang. Auch wenn dieser schwimmende Flughafen von außen gewaltige Ausmaße besaß, so war er im Inneren doch unglaublich eng. Die Leute, die an ihnen vorbeikamen, mussten sich an der Wand entlang quetschen. Dabei brüllte der Marineinfanterist, seines Zeichens Master Chief, alle Manschafter an, Johnson gefälligst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er brauchte eine Weile, ehe er begriff, warum Der Soldat das tat. Er war der einzige Offizier unterwegs. Johnson fühlte sich daraufhin peinlich berührt. Der Soldat führte ihn direkt zur Brücke hinauf, wo die Besatzung ihrer Arbeit nachging. Inmitten des Durcheinanders aus Leuten stand ein Mann über den Kartentisch gebeugt und betrachtete ihn Stirn runzelnd. Seine grauen Haare waren kurz und standen im Kontrast zur dunklen Hautfarbe. Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte diesen Mann. Er hatte einmal einen Bericht über ihn gesehen. Soweit er wusste, war er der einzige Farbige, der je ein Trägerschiff kommandiert hatte. Johnson erinnerte sich auch an seinen Namen.

„Captain Timothy Clayton." Johnson zuckte überrascht zusammen, als der Mann aufsah und sich vorstellte. Er lächelte freundlich und sah den Piloten direkt an.

„Und sie müssen sicherlich 2nd Lieutenant Johnson sein, richtig?" fragte er. Johnson nickte kurz und musste schlucken. Woher kannte der Mann ihn? Auf einmal kam ihm das Gesicht seltsam vertraut vor.

„Mama?" fragte der sieben Jahre alte Daniel, als er aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er hatte gerade noch Samstagmorgen-Cartoons gesehen, als jemand an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Jemand, vermutlich seine Mutter, hatte die Tür geöffnet. Es war eine Weile still gewesen, ehe lautes Klagegeheul ertönt. Sofort war der Junge aufgesprungen und zur Tür getapst, nur seinen Pyjama am Leib. Jetzt stand er auf dem Flur.

„Mama?" fragte er erneut. Seine Mutter saß auf der Treppe, das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen vergraben, schluchzend und heulend. Neben ihr kniete ein Mann. Es war ein großer Mann mit dunkler Haut, der eine braune Uniform trug.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid…" sagte er mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme. Sein Blick war traurig. Er hob den Kopf und sah Daniel, der Angst bekam und sich hinter einer Kommode versteckte.

„Hab' keine Angst, mein Junge." Der Mann lächelte freundlich, doch seine Augen waren noch immer traurig. Seine Mutter drehte sich um. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen. Sie sah ihren Jungen direkt an.

„Daniel, komm her." Sie winkte ihn zu sich. Zögerlich kam er näher, bis er bei ihr war. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich, so fest, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Mama, bitte…ich kriege keine Luft mehr!" rief er ängstlich. Sofort verringerte sie den Druck um ihn. Sie holte tief Luft und sah Daniel direkt in die Augen.

„Daniel, dieser Mann hier hat mir eben etwas gesagt…" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hoch.

„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen!" rief sie noch, als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer lief und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

„Mama?" fragte Daniel und wollte ihr gerade hinterher tapsen, als sich eine große, schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Der Soldat schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er kniete ab und sah Daniel direkt in die Augen.

„Besser du lässt sie jetzt alleine. Sie hat gerade etwas Schlimmes erfahren." Daniel verstand nicht. Der Mann sah den Jungen angestrengt an.

„Mein Name ist Lieutenant Commander Timothy Clayton. Ich bin ein Freund deines Vaters." Daniel runzelte die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich kaum an seinen Vater.

„Mein Junge, ich bin hier, weil etwas passiert ist." Er musste schwer schlucken. Es schien ihm unendlich schwer zu fallen, dem Jungen das zu sagen.

„Mein Sohn, dein Vater ist tot."

„Ich kenne sie." Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt wusste er es wieder. Er hatte diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen. Damals, vor vielen Jahren. Clayton sah den Piloten freundlich an.

„Allerdings. Mein Gott, sie sind aber gewachsen. Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, gingen sie mir gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte und sind mit einem Pyjama draußen herumgerannt." Gedämpftes Gelächter war auf der Brücke zu hören. Doch Johnson empfand das nicht zum Lachen.

„Ja…an diesem Tag haben sie mir gesagt, dass mein Vater gestorben war." Das Gelächter verstummte augenblicklich. Die Leute sahen beschämt zu Boden. Johnson verspürte eine gewisse Genugtuung. Früher wäre ihm das nie in den Sinn gekommen. Aber mittlerweile hatte er genug Leid erfahren müssen. Wenn jemand irgendetwas an seinem Leben komisch fand, dann gab Johnson demjenigen einen Grund, sein Verhalten zu bedauern. Captain Clayton nickte traurig den Kopf.

„Ja, allerdings…es war für uns alle ein schrecklicher Tag. Ganz besonders für ihre Familie. Auch ich habe an diesem Tag einen Freund und Kameraden verloren." Johnson runzelte die Stirn und sah den Captain verwundert an.

„Sie…kannten meinen Vater?" fragte er. Dann sah er sich um und bemerkte, wie die Blicke der Brückenbesatzung auf ihm ruhten. Es war ihm unangenehm, so im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

„Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dieses Thema in aller Öffentlichkeit besprechen will." Captain Clayton nickte ernst.

„Natürlich, da haben sie vollkommen recht, Lieutenant. Wir sollten das Gespräch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen. Es ist auch nicht der Grund, warum ich sie habe rufen lassen." Der Captain sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich möchte, dass sie heute um Punkt 18.00 Uhr im Haupthangar sind. Es gibt etwas, was wir besprechen müssen. Bis dahin schlage ich vor, dass sie ihr neues Quartier beziehen. Lassen sie es mich als erstes sagen: Willkommen in ihrem neuen zu Hause."

Als Johnson in das Quartier kam, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte. Das grelle Disko-Licht, die laute Rock-Musik, die Poster von halbnackten Frauen an der Wand oder der riesige Kommando-Soldat, der in einem der beiden Betten lag, mit freien Oberkörper, einem Bier in der einen Hand, einem Hotdog in der anderen und einem Laptop auf dem Schoss, aus dem laut die Klänge irgendeines Action-Films mit viel Geballere kamen.

„Brooker!" rief Johnson überrascht. Brooker hob die Flasche zum Gruß und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch in dem Moment kämpfte sich eine enorme Gasblase ihren Weg nach oben.

„Hey BÖRP…'tschuldigung…hey, Dan! Nett, dich hier zu sehen! Dachte schon, du würdest nie kommen!" Johnson ließ einfach nur seine Reisetasche fallen, in der sein ganzer weltlicher Besitz war.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte der Pilot. Der Kommandosoldat zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Frag' mich nicht. Nachdem du und dein blöder Sidekick abgehauen seid, hat man mich in einen Helikopter geschmissen, zusammen mit unseren beiden Freunden mit den psychischen Problemen. Wir wurden hierher geflogen und sind seitdem auf der Fort Grace." Johnson runzelte die Stirn.

„Du weißt nicht, warum du hier bist?" fragte er. Brooker setzte sich auf. Er schmiss den Hotdog mit großem Geschick in den Mülleimer, der bereits überquoll, stellte den Laptop auf dem Boden ab und schwang sich aufrecht aufs Bett. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und seufzte laut, dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Man hat mich meines Kommandos enthoben." Johnson sah seinen neuen Freund überrascht und entsetzt an.

„Aber…aber wieso?" fragte er. Brooker zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte traurig. Er sah zum Piloten hinüber.

„Keine Ahnung…man hat mir nichts gesagt. Bisher hat nur ein ziemlich selbstbewusster Master Chief mir erklärt, dass ich heute 18.00 Uhr im Hangardeck sein soll. Dabei hab' ich doch nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo dieser Hangar sein soll." Brooker seufzte und wirkte auf einmal sehr müde und erschöpft. Johnson bemerkte dies sofort.

„John…was ist los?" fragte er. Brooker sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. Anscheinend nagte irgendetwas an ihm.

„Es ist…" Er hielt inne und betrachtete seine freie Hand. „Hattest du schon einmal das Gefühl, das dir eine Sache entgleitet? Ich meine, dass sich alles gegen dich wendet, irgendeine höhere Macht dein Schicksal in die Hände nimmt und dich wie einen Spielball durch die Gegend schleudert?" Johnson hob seine Tasche auf und war sie auf das leere Bett. Er folgte seiner Tasche und setzte sich aufrecht Brooker gegenüber.

„Als die Erusea in meine Heimatstadt einmarschierten…da war es, als würde meine Welt in sich zusammenstürzen. Innerhalb weniger Stunden wurde mein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich kannte Krieg nur aus den Nachrichten, wie er in weit entfernten Ländern stattfand. Es war nur eine abstrakte Idee. Und dann traf er meine Heimat wie eine Dampframme einen Kolben." Er sah auf seine Hände.

„Ich war unfähig…zu handeln…zu reagieren…auch nur zu denken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach nur verängstigt war. Am Ende des Tages war jedenfalls alles, was ich kannte, mochte und liebte verschwunden oder ausgelöscht." Brooker sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an.

„Wie hast du das ausgehalten…ich meine…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme aus North Point. Meine Familie lebt dort. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, könnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie schaffst du es, trotzdem zu kämpfen?" Johnson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht Hoffnung…" Brooker runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet, möglicherweise Rache. Doch so tief Johnson auch seine Gefühlswelt erforschte, Rache war kein übergeordnetes Verlangen.

„Hoffnung…wie meinst du das?" fragte Brooker. Johnson lehnte sich zurück und strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das war gar nicht so einfach zu erklären.

„Hoffnung…nun ja…es gibt einige Dinge, die ich noch erleben möchte. Als ich meine Stadt verlassen musste, brannten hinter mir die Feuer der Apokalypse. Ich will meine Stadt noch einmal sehen, so wie ich sie kenne. Bevor die Erusea bei uns einmarschiert sind. Ich will meine Familie wieder treffen, meine Freunde, meine…" Er verstummte beim Gedanken an Rika. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Hoffentlich war sie am Leben. Brooker nickte ernst, ehe er etwas sagte.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass andere in diesem Krieg viel mehr verloren haben als wir in North Point. Es tut mir leid…" Johnson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut…es…es ist nun einmal so wie es ist. Ich hatte Glück im Unglück. Immerhin hat man mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, gegen diesen Feind zu kämpfen." Brooker sah auf die Digitaluhr an der Wand.

„Wo wir bei der 1-Millionen-Dollar-Frage wären…was machen wir hier?" fragte sich der Soldat laut. Johnson sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr.

„Was immer es auch ist…wir werden es bald erfahren."

„Da triff mich doch der Schlag beim Scheißen!" rief Brooker überrascht aus. Johnson hätte es zwar anders ausgedrückt, aber im Großen und Ganzen deckten sich ihre beiden Aussagen. Der Hangar war neben dem Startdeck wohl der wichtigste Teil des Flugzeugträgers. Normalerweise war er gefüllt mit unzähligen Flugzeugen, Waffen und Ersatzteile. Hier wurden ständig irgendwo Flugzeuge gewartet, Dinge repariert und Dämpfe inhaliert. Letzteres eher unfreiwillig. Doch das Hangardeck war alles andere als üblich. Man hatte fast alle Maschinen weggeschafft. Lediglich ein paar Maschinen standen im Hangar, festlich positioniert. In der Mitte des riesigen Decks stand seine Phantom. Sofort fiel ihm eine Veränderung an der Maschine auf. Die Lackierung war wieder so, wie er die Maschine empfangen hatte, ein blauer Rumpf mit einer grauen Unterseite. Auf dem Seitenruder prangte sein Abzeichen, allerdings in leicht veränderter Form. Das Abzeichen war jetzt in einem leichten Blau gehalten, unter ihm stand die Bezeichnung.

„118. Jägergeschwader. Mobius-Staffel." Johnson murmelte die Worte leise. Dann fiel ihm die große Zahl unter dem Cockpit auf. Es war eine Eins. Er ging zu der Maschine und strich über die Zahl. Direkt darüber war das Cockpit. Unter dem Kanzeldach war sein Name aufgeschrieben. Dahinter der von Ridley. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Maschinen links und rechts von ihm. Es waren eine F/A-18 C und eine F-14 TomCat. Beide trugen ebenfalls das Abzeichen, allerdings in leicht veränderter Form. Ihre Abzeichen waren jeweils in einem Grauton gehalten. Lediglich die Hornet trug ebenfalls eine Ziffer, eine Zwei. Die TomCat hingegen nicht. Im Hintergrund standen noch weitere Flugzeuge. Das eine war eine Raffale. Auch sie trug das Abzeichen. Unter ihrem Cockpit war eine große Vier. Neben der Raffale standen noch zwei weitere Flugzeuge, die allerdings mit einer Plane abgedeckt worden waren. Was auch immer das für Maschinen waren, sie waren unglaublich niedrig. Er konnte keine Höhenruder erkennen, die die Plane nach oben drückten. Johnson runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade zu den abgedeckten Maschinen gehen, als weitere Leute in den Hangar strömten. Er drehte sich um und sah die Neuankömmlinge an. Es war Captain Clayton. Und eine blonde Frau. Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte doch nicht…

„Ah, Lieutenant! Captain Brooker! Schön, dass sie so pünktlich erschienen sind. Darf ich ihnen Lieutenant Commander Mendoza vorstellen?" Er deutete auf die Frau. Mendoza. Endlich kannte er ihren Namen. Die Frau lächelte freundlich und reichte erst Brooker und dann Johnson die Hand.

„Lieutenant Commander Charlize Mendoza. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen." Johnson war äußerst zurückhaltend, doch Brooker schien ganz hin und weg zu sein von ihr.

„Captain John Brooker, sehr erfreut, Ma'am!" Mendoza nickte ihn zu, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder Johnson zu.

„Und sie müssen Lieutenant Daniel Johnson sein. Schön sie zu treffen. Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen und ihren Flugkünsten gehört." Johnson sah sie verwirrt an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er begriff.

„Ja…ja…ich bin ebenfalls sehr erfreut, Ma'am." Er sah den Captain fragend an. Vielleicht würde er später erfahren, was Mendoza vorhatte.

„Captain, dürfte man erfahren, was wir hier sollen?" Er wusste, dass seine Frage unverblümt war. Brooker zuckte entsetzt zusammen, fest in dem Glauben, dass Clayton den Lieutenant erst einmal zurechtweisen würde. Doch Der Captain lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Natürlich, Lieutenant. Deshalb sind sie hier. Ich will ihnen ihre Fragen beantworten. Aber als erstes würde ich sie gerne einige Dinge fragen, ehe ich ihnen Rede und Antwort stehe. Ich hoffe, das ist für sie in Ordnung." Johnson nickte zögerlich.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich ihre Fragen auch beantworten kann." Clayton nickte leicht und betrachtete die Phantom.

„Lieutenant, sie kommen aus Comberth, richtig?" fragte er. Johnson nickte. Comberth war der Ort, wo er aufgewachsen war. Allerdings…

„Nun ja…" begann er. Brooker sah ihn verwundert an, während Mendoza interessiert zu ihm hinüber sah. Johnson zögerte einen Moment, ehe er neu ansetzte.

„…so ganz stimmt das nicht, Sir." Er seufzte leicht. „Geboren bin ich in North Point, der Heimat meines Vaters. Allerdings erinnere ich nicht daran. Ich war noch ein Baby, als meine Familie nach Comberth zog. Das ich aus North Point stamme, habe ich so gut wie möglich ignoriert." Brooker zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum das denn? Keinen Bock auf North Point?" fragte er und Johnson merkte, dass sein Freund sich angegriffen fühlte. Der Pilot lächelte traurig.

„Weißt du, wenn du in North Point lebst, dann ist das toll. Aber auch wenn du es wahrscheinlich nur ungern hörst…vor dem Krieg war North Point nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den anderen Nationen. Bevor die Erusea auf den Trichter gekommen sind, dem ganzen Kontinent den Krieg zu erklären, war die größte Sorge, was North Point schon wieder macht." Brooker sah Johnson verwirrt an. Anscheinend verstand er gar nichts. Der Captain nickte jedoch.

„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Wir hatten eine ziemlich kriegerische Vergangenheit. Einige Länder misstrauen uns noch immer. Es muss als Kind nicht gerade leicht gewesen sein. Und dann ausgerechnet in Comberth…" Johnson zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Naja, so schlimm war es auch nicht."

„Hau doch ab, da wo du hergekommen bist! Dreckiges North Point-Pack! Los, hau ab und töte doch ein paar Frauen und Kinder!" Daniel hatte diese Worte nicht zum ersten Mal gehört. Es hatte schon früher wehgetan, so behandelt zu werden. Aber nie war es so schlimm gewesen wie an jenem Tag. Er war 13 gewesen und frisch verliebt. Im Zentrum seiner Schwärmereien hatte Tina Bleach gestanden, die mit ihm in dieselbe Klasse ging. Warum er damals in sie verknallt gewesen war, daran erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Allerdings war das auch unwichtig. Über zwei Monate lang hatte er versucht, an Tina heranzukommen. Er war schon immer ein schüchterner und introvertierter Junge gewesen. Verzweifelt hatte er auf einen Moment gewartet, in dem Tina nicht von den Unmengen ihrer Freundinnen umlagert wurden. Es war ja so klischeehaft. Er war nie einer der beliebten Schüler gewesen. Eher ein Außenseiter. Und ausgerechnet das beliebteste Mädchen in seiner Stufe hatte es ihm angetan. Als endlich der Moment gekommen war, hatte er sein Glück versucht.

„Was, wenn sie nein sagt?" hatte er seinen älteren Bruder David gefragt, der zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte.

„Dann weißt du wenigstens, woran du bist." Also hatte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und war zu Tina gegangen. Sie hatte sein Flehen erhört. Es war für Daniel unglaublich gewesen. Wie in einem Höhenflug strotzte er nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. Doch Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. In diesem Fall war es sogar selbst verschuldet. Zwei Wochen später hatte er Streit mit einem Jungen aus der Parallelklasse. Daniel erinnerte sich nicht mehr an dessen Namen, nur das er ein absolutes Ekel gewesen war und behauptet hatte, dass alle Leute aus North Point feige waren und sich doch niemand von denen hertrauen würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Daniel sich geprügelt hatte, doch die Tatsache, dass er zuerst zugeschlagen hatte und das der Rektor ihn von der Schule verweisen wollte, sprach sich schnell herum. Sehr schnell. Als er am nächsten Tag zu der Geburtstagsfeier von Tina gegangen war, hatte sie ihn mit diesen Worten an der Tür empfangen und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Wüste geschickt. Erst an diesem Tag hatte er begriffen, dass er anders war.

Johnson schüttelte die Vergangenheit ab. Es war jetzt sowieso egal. Ob er nun in North Point geboren war oder nicht, änderte das Geschehene nicht. Er hatte daraus gelernt. So hatte er Rika nie etwas von seiner Herkunft erzählt. Als er die Schule gewechselt hatte, hatte er auch seine Vergangenheit gewechselt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war er in Comberth geboren worden. Punkt.

„So habe ich das noch nie gesehen…" murmelte Brooker und sah auf die Flagge der ISAF, die hinter den Maschinen an der Wand angebracht worden war.

„Der Eindruck, den wir auf andere gemacht haben, war mir eigentlich immer ziemlich egal gewesen. Es wäre wohl nicht weiter tragisch gewesen, wenn…" begann er seine Ausführungen, ehe der Captain sie weiterführte.

„…wenn sie jetzt nicht unsere Verbündeten wären. Da haben sie Recht, Captain. Ich habe mich auch oft gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn Erusea nicht den Krieg begonnen hätte. Und in mehr als nur einem Horrorszenario sehe ich uns an der Stelle der Erusea. Wir waren auf dem besten Weg selbst zu Despoten zu werden. Jetzt müssen wir für unsere Freiheit und die aller anderen Nationen Useas kämpfen. Schon seltsam, wie einem das Schicksal manchmal mitspielt, nicht wahr?" fragte er Johnson, der nur nickte. Captain Clayton sah auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie sind spät dran…" murmelte er. Johnson wollte gerade fragen, wen der Captain meinte, als hinter ihnen ein Schott aufging und einige Personen hereinströmten. Es waren insgesamt sieben Personen. Vier Piloten und drei Marines. Zwei der Piloten kannte Johnson nicht. Das eine war ein Mann mittlerer Größe, schlank und drahtig. Sein Gesicht war vom Wetter und vom Leben bereits gezeichnet. Er war sicherlich um die 40. Seine Bewegungen wirkten ruhig, überlegt und absolut sicher. Der andere Pilot war eine Frau. Sie war ein Stück größer als der Mann, hatte lange, blonde Haare, die sie zu vielen Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Am auffälligsten waren ihre grünen Augen, die wie Smaragde funkelten. Die anderen beiden Personen erklärten zumindest die drei Marines, die sie begleiteten. Jedoch entzog sich Johnsons Verstand, warum die beiden hier waren. Dasselbe galt wohl für Brooker.

„Was zur Hölle wollen denn die beiden hier!" rief er überrascht. Johnson hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. John Keith und Joan Lee. Der Captain sah erst Brooker, dann Johnson an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie kennen sich bereits?" fragte er verwundert. Johnson nickte und deutete auf die beiden Personen, die andere Fliegeranzüge trugen.

„Keith und Lee…die beiden haben Brookers Flug zurück nach Allenfort begleitet, ich und mein RIO waren diejenigen, die sie abgefangen und dorthin begleitet haben." Johnson verkniff sich jedoch den Kommentar, dass die beiden äußerst unkooperativ gewesen waren. Das erledigte Brooker für ihn.

„Die beiden haben sich benommen wie die Axt im Walde. Dan und ich mussten die beiden mit Waffengewalt davon überzeugen, keinen Ärger zu machen." Er sah den Captain an und nickte in die Richtung der Gruppe, die auf sie zukam.

„Was sollen die beiden hier. Ich will nicht undankbar sein, ohne Keith und Lee wäre ich schon längst tot. Aber die beiden sind psychisch labil und sollten keines Falls auf einem Kriegsschiff sein. Ein Krankenhaus ist im Moment die einzig wirkliche Lösung, wo sie sich erholen können." Johnson musste Brooker in dem Punkt zustimmen. Der Captain lächelte nachsichtig.

„Sie haben sicherlich Recht, was den Zustand der beiden angeht. Unglücklicherweise haben wir nicht mehr allzu viele erfahrene Piloten. Deshalb brauchen wir jeden Mann und jede Frau, die wir bekommen können." Johnson traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er sah den Captain ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein!

„Sir, wollen sie etwa sagen, dass sie die beiden wieder fliegen lassen wollen?" fragte er entsetzt. Der Captain sah ihn an, als wäre nichts dabei. Die Neuankömmlinge erreichten die kleine Gruppe und sie salutierten zackig vorm Captain, mit Ausnahme von Keith und Lee.

„Captain, Lieutenant Commander Hagendorff, melde mich mit drei Kameraden wie befohlen." Der Captain erwiderte den Gruß und rechte dann nacheinander erst Hagendorff und dann der Frau die Hand. Er reichte sie auch Keith und Lee, doch die beiden sahen ihm nur misstrauisch entgegen.

„Tja…dann will ich sie miteinander bekannt machen und den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit erklären." Er deutete auf Johnson.

„Second Lieutenant Johnson, dies sind ihre neuen Staffelmitglieder." Er deutete auf den kleineren Mann.

„Lieutenant Commander Erik Hagendorff, ehemaliges Mitglied der Kelvec-Luftwaffe." Der Mann lächelte freundlich und reichte Johnson die Hand. Er hatte einen festen Händedruck.

„Oldschool." Johnson runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Hagendorff damit gemeint? Er wollte gerade fragen, als der Captain schon auf die Frau neben Hagendorff zeigte.

„Captain Maria Novalis, North Point Air Force." Auch sie reichte Johnson die Hand. Sie lächelte höflich, während ihre grünen Augen Johnson intensiv musterten.

„Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen." Dann deutete der Captain auf die beiden anderen Piloten, die teilnahmslos dastanden.

„Und Captain John Brooker und 1st Lieutenant Joan Lee kennen sie ja bereits." Die beiden würdigten ihn keines Blickes. Johnson sah den Captain verwirrt an.

„Staffelmitglieder?" fragte er. Clayton nickte und deutete auf die Maschinen hinter ihm. Erst jetzt fiel Johnson auf, dass unter dem Cockpit der F-18 Hagendorff's Name stand. Er sah den Captain mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Verwirrung an.

„Sir, ich glaube,ich verstehe nicht." Clayton lächelte erneut nachsichtig. Er deutete auf das Symbol der Mobius-Staffel.

„Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Dieser Plan wurde von ein paar Typen im GHQ ausgeheckt. Sagen sie, wissen sie etwas über die Staffel Gelb?" fragte Clayton. Johnson nickte langsam. Das sagte ihm wirklich etwas.

„Staffel Gelb…das ist doch eine Elite-Einheit der Erusea, oder?" Clayton nickte. Er wandte sich den ISAF-Maschinen zu, während er weiter sprach.

„Staffel Gelb ist seit Anfang des Krieges an vorderster Front in Einsatz. Sie hat an den heftigsten Luftschlachten teilgenommen und wo immer sie auftauchen, fallen unsere Leute wie die Fliegen. Es ist schwer, es zuzugeben…aber die Piloten der Staffel Gelb sind besser als alles, was wir momentan in die Luft bekommen." Er seufzte traurig.

„Ich selbst musste über Funk mit anhören, wie sie über zwei Staffeln unserer Piloten hergefallen sind wie Wölfe über eine Herde Schafe." Er sah Johnson direkt in die Augen.

„Es war an dem Tag, an dem wir auf dem Weg nach Comberth waren, um eine Drohkulisse aufzubauen. Unglücklicherweise war es auch der Tag des Einmarsches der Erusea." Johnson sah den Captain überrascht an.

„Die ISAF…war auf dem Weg um uns zu helfen?" Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. Er deutete auf die Flagge von North Point.

„Das war eine eigenmächtige Operation. Es war bevor das GHQ nach North Point verlegt wurde. Wir sahen uns gezwungen zu handeln. Leider zu spät. Unsere Flugzeuge sollten der Stadt zur Hilfe kommen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden von einer einzigen Einheit der Erusea abgefangen und gnadenlos vernichtet, noch bevor sie die Stadt erreichten." Der Captain schwieg einen Moment, ehe er leise etwas hinzufügte.

„Mein Neffe verlor in dieser Schlacht ebenfalls sein Leben…" Seine Stimme war leise, doch Johnson konnte den Schmerz heraushören. Der Captain schwieg einen Moment, ehe er sich aufraffte und zu den Piloten sah.

„Eines darf man allerdings auf keinen Fall außer Acht lassen. Staffel Gelb stellt für die Erusea eine unglaublich wichtige moralische Stütze dar. Für die Erusea sind es Helden und solange sie den Himmel bevölkert, werden sie an ihren Sieg glauben. Die Staffel wird von einem Mythos der Unbesiegbarkeit umgeben und das feindliche Oberkommando tut alles in seiner Macht um diesem Mythos mehr Nahrung zu geben. Meine Damen und Herren, das ist unserer Feind. Ein Feind, den wir nicht mit Waffen oder Material besiegen können. Es ist ein Feind, den wir nur besiegen können, indem wir ihm einen ebenso großen Mythos entgegensetzen." Er deutete auf die Phantom hinter ihnen.

„Hier beginnt der Gegenangriff, meine Damen und Herren. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt werden wir den Erusea ihre Grenzen aufzeigen. Sie wurden ausgewählt, um die neue Elite-Staffel der ISAF zu bilden. Ihr Auftrag: nichts Geringeres als den Gegner überall zu schlagen, wo sie auf ihn treffen. Dies ist ihr Auftrag." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Johnson und die nächsten Worte sollten ihm noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben.

„Und wir beginnen mit der Befreiung von Comberth Harbour."

**  
**


End file.
